Nana's Secret
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Iemitsu hides the Mafia from his wife. Nana also has a secret of her own.
1. Prologue: Origin of the Tzoctile Clan

Nana's Secret

Prologue: The Origin of the Tzoctzile Clan

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

* * *

The common vampire bat.

_Desmodus rotundus_.

The vampire bat live nowhere else but the New Worlds; Mexico, Central America and South America. The vampire bat has a dark, mysterious history, especially when they were introduced by the American natives to European explorers and religious groups. The very idea of a creature that only appears during the darkest of nights to feast on blood struck fear into the hearts of the Europeans. They saw them as tiny minions of the devil. Even though the vampire bats were worshipped as gods by the American natives, the stories created by some native cultures made them horrifying!

In Mexico, there is a Mayan bat god named Tzinacan, the Life Bat. The bat god, Tzinacan, protects the souls and life of the people. It could be simply described as the "angel of death", the Mayan grim reaper. It uses his sharp fangs to cut the silver cord of life that connects the soul to the body. On its great red wings it guides the souls to be judged and sent to their appropriate eternal destination.

Tzinacan has a darker cousin, Camazotz, the Death Bat. This bat was the messenger of death sent by the gods to punish the people when they disobeyed them. Camazotz and its followers of the House of Bats had a very bloody history and reveled in death and blood.

Having such a terrible reputation, very little people sought to understand these mysterious creatures. But, there were one or two people whose love for study and animals has made them curious to understand these tiny animals of the night.

One animal behaviorist was an Italian during the Age of Enlightenment of the 18th century. This animal behaviorist enjoyed studying creatures that were unusual and were unknown. He went to the Americas when he heard the stories from explorers that had visited the lower New Worlds. Stories of waking up from a restful sleep, only to notice in horror that their feet or some extremity of their person covered in blood! The Italian was delighted and thanks to his family's wealthy background and connections was able to join an expedition to the New World.

He settled in a colony in Mexico in the valley of Toluca. He chose this colony for despite the heavy Catholic presence, the people; the Tzoctziles (meaning "people of the bat) still had strong connections to their ancient culture and still quietly worshipped Tzinacan, the Life Bat. He bonded with these people and expressed his fascination of the vampire bats. The people were happy to share their knowledge with one that appreciated their way. The Tzoctziles showned him where the bats roosted and the Italian began his studies. He studied the bats of Toluca for many, many months. As his study expedition was coming to an end, he received a most surprising gift. By accident, a vampire bat was caught and kept. On the day of his departure, he was gifted the bat, a young juvenile bat kept in a basket that was lined with a heavy cloth to keep the light out. The Italian was moved greatly and accepted the gift happily.

He named the bat, Meravigilabuio meaning "dark wonder".

He and Meravigilabuio (Buio, for short) returned to Italy. The Italian's friends and peers were rather disturbed of little Buio. Buio's owner bought chickens and drained them of their blood, even took the time to warm the chicken blood for he learned that he got little response from Buio if he fed him cold blood. Some of the Italian's friends believed that he was serving Buio as if he was a servant to the little bat. But the Italian laughed and joked that there are women that are slaves to their little dogs and fussy cats. The Italian studied Buio and was asked by local artists to bring Buio to drawing and painting sessions. Buio was taken everywhere, of course during the night, inside a birdcage. During the day his cage was draped by a dark sheet to keep the light out.

Buio was young when he was caught. He was very aggressive at being handled by a strange human but overtime he learned quickly that he was getting an easy meal. He was spoiled and would shriek as soon as the air became cool with the night for blood. He was given good exercise, for the Italian would shut up his home tightly, blocked every hole and even had a door installed over the fireplace so Buio wouldn't escape into the night. It was quite fascinating seeing Buio fly about the Italian's home and he was more amazed of how agile and comfortable Buio was on the ground. He makes quick sketches of Buio's little hops and gallops. Over time as Buio became older, the Italian found that Buio could be tamed. Buio began to respond to his name and even would come to the Italian when he was called. A special whistle was crafted and Buio was trained to fly on command, to return to his master and there was even a call for when dinner was ready. Which was unnecessary for Buio could smell the cooking of chicken blood. The Italian told no one of this, but he had set Buio out into the night to fly through the sky over the city. Sometimes Buio wouldn't leave the home until after midnight and always returned just before dawn's first light.

In 1854, news quickly traveled through the world that the land of the Rising Sun had finally reopened its doors to the world, thanks to the American Commodore Matthew C. Perry of the United States Navy. The Italian was excited just like the rest the world. A new world to explore and he hoped and prayed that there were bats in Japan! The Italian went to Japan, bringing Buio with him. Buio had been rather restless as he had entered adulthood and the Italian had hoped to go back to the Americas…to set his long time friend of the night free.

Japan was a truly unique place. The Italian took everything in, the sights, architecture and the arts. But, of course, he asked about bats. He was told about the bats in Okinawa, the Flying foxes that ate fruit and were very large. The most common bat in Japan was the common house bats that were found in homes, stables and barns; mostly hidden in attics or below the very homes of the Japanese, knowingly or unknowingly. The Japanese respected bats for they kept the insect population down. The insects were an annoyance to the farmers and the people themselves. The Italian, of course, presented to Japanese, Buio. They were stunned by Buio's appearance. He didn't have the friendly, long humorous face of the flying fox. They thought he was ugly and his shrieks chilled their blood! They were also alarmed when they learned that the bat did not feed on fruits or insects, but fresh blood. The Italian was sad for little Buio, for he was once again misunderstood. The little creature couldn't help it. That was the way he was. He reassured his little vampire friend that he was loved and was promised that he would take him home to the Americas were he could settled down and raise a family. The Italian loved Buio and his company and for brightening his life, even in the darkest of nights.

Buio never made it home to the Americas. There was still tension in Japan when the foreigners began visiting their homeland. Many Japanese still felt that the foreigner had no right to be in their country. Foreigners were being attacked. Some were either beaten or killed. It was their last night in Japan, the Italian and Buio at an inn. Buio was released into the night, what they thought was his last flight in the moonless night of Japan. Buio returned before dawn to his master's inn room and immediately was alerted to something wrong in the air. Blood was in the air, his master's blood. He knew the scent and taste of the Italian's blood for when he was taken from his home his master had took the risk of feeding him his own blood as they crossed the ocean. Buio located his master's body by the scent of his blood. His blood was cold. There was no life in his blood or body. His master was dead. Buio cried and cried until the innkeeper finally came to the room. The innkeeper shrieked seeing the dead man and the strange little creature shrieking in the dark. Buio fled into the night, heart heavy for the lost of his master. He circled the area, unsure of what to do in this strange land, till he heard a squeak. Buio followed the squeak and in mid-air he was met by a female Japanese House Bat.

The Japanese House Bat are as common as mice and sparrows and still live in Japan to this day. They are insectivores, feeding on insects. They had wide, short ears and a long snout. Not as long and canine as their Flying Fox cousins, but for feeding on insects they need that bit of reach and rows of teeth to catch their meals.

The female called out to Buio and lead him to a barn at the outskirts of the city. In the barn, lived her very small colony of sisters. Buio was very excited. It had been many years since he had been with a colony. He remembered very little of his colony in the Americas and the only female he could recall was his mother, barely. The females smelled sweet and when he was invited to join their huddle in the upper corner of the roof, he enjoyed their warmth and softness. Though saddened by the loss of his master, his heart was lightened and comforted.

Buio was the only vampire bat in Japan. But vampire bats are very adaptable. He didn't have a chose but to breed with the local bats. But Buio didn't complain. The bats of Japan were lovely! The sisters that took Buio and comforted him became his harem. They were unable to say his Italian name and managed to settle on Buiiro. Each female birthed him a pup by spring. The little hybrids were healthy little pups, half were male and half were female. It became their concern of what their pups' diet would be. Blood or bugs? It was through trial and error to figure out what their pups would need. Vampire bats are able to regurgitate blood to feed their young pups to wean them off their mother's milk. Insects were caught by the females and they regurgitated their meals to the pups. Most of the weaning pups took to the blood. The pups that were taken to the blood followed their father into the night and learn the techniques of locating their prey, how to approach quietly and how to feed.

Their little colony grew and grew and Buiiro took it upon himself to find a larger home in an area that could provide nourishment for his family and mates for their children. In his search, Buiiro felt a pulling sensation. Buiiro didn't know it, but the colony that he was born in were the spiritual servants that served the Bat of Life, Tzinacan. But, Buiiro wasn't aware of this spiritual energy within him, but, somebody else did. The local land god in the area Buiiro was searching had sensed his small yet noticeable pure spiritual energy and was intrigued by him. The land god led Buiiro to his temple and propositioned the vampire. The land god offered to protect his colony and give them a suitable home. He would bless his family for many generations, as long as Buiiro served him. The needs of an animal are very basic. Eat, sleep and mate. They live to pass on their genes to ensure that their genetics are passed on to their offspring. Buiiro and his children are the only vampire bats in Japan. Eventually, their colony would grow even larger and humans would begin to notice that their livestock are being fed upon. Even though bats of the Asian cultures are consider good and bring good fortune, he knew that bats of his kind are feared and misunderstood. Creatures that are feared are to be destroyed. To ensure his families' survival, Buiiro agreed to serve the land god.

The land god gave Buiiro and his colony a large cavern deep, deep in the earth. It was wonderfully dark, had fresh spring water and even deeper below there were hot springs! Buiiro service to the land god had him protecting the land itself from humans, evil spirits and demons. The land god opened and expanded Buiiro's spiritual energy. The energy within Buiiro grew and the land god taught him to use his energy to defend and attack. Being of the bat servants of the bat god, Tzinacan, Buiiro was able to connect with souls that still remained in the world of the living. Buiiro learned to purify and exorcize most evil spirits. As his power grew, he began to grow in size. His spiritual powers were even passed onto some of his children. Later, he and his children's magical and spiritual energies became strong enough that they were able to adopt human forms. With the ability to become human, the land god had Buiiro and his children to expand their duties to their land further. The bats continued to guide souls to the afterlife and heal souls that became evil.

Time went by and months turn to years, seasons came and went. Buiiro grew older and larger. Buiiro silently and without complaint watched as his harem grew old and passed away. His children too grew up, had pups, became old and passed on. But he remained. Continuing to watch his children grow and prosper. The land god continued to bless Buiiro for his services. Buiiro's home expanded and he was given his own temple.

The world around them began to change rapidly. Swords were replaced with guns; horses were exchanged for trains, bicycles and cars. Thankfully, the land of the land god, their home, remained green and free. The people respected the bats in the area and kept their land sacred. The land god was greatly pleased of the work of Buiiro and his colony.

Buiiro had hundreds of wives and hundreds of hundreds of children over the centuries. Buiiro wouldn't lie but he had some favorites over the years. Currently, he has three wives. One of them was his favorite (he wouldn't dare say this to their faces), her name was Nanako. Nanako was a happy, friendly vampire bat! She wasn't too bright…but her warmth was a part of her charm. Nanako, his favorite wife, gave birth to his favorite daughter, Nana. Nana was just like Nanako (possibly why she was his favorite). She was sweet, warm and charmingly not too bright. Buiiro loved Nana with all his heart.

So when the day came that she had told him that she had found a mate, he was stunned when he learned that the mate Nana had chosen for herself was not someone from their colony, nor an outsider from another! He would have been okay with it if her mate was from another colony. Yet, the mate that Nana chose for herself wasn't a bat at all…

It was a human named Iemitsu Sawada!


	2. Chapter 1: The Life of Nana Tejinaka

Nana's Secret

Chapter 1: The Life of Nana Tejinaka

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harm

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

* * *

Before getting into the courtship and marriage of Nana, let's learn a little bit more about her life and family.

Namimori is split into two major locations. Namimori City is where most of the human population lived, with its many districts of schools, neighborhoods, shopping and even a downtown area with richer stores, restaurants and hotels. The cavern given to Buiiro and his colony was in the outskirts of Namimori City in the Namimori countryside. The countryside of Namimori had huge plains of land where crops were grown by the farming families that enjoy the peace and nature outside the city. The countryside has long supported Namimori for many, many years. The land god Buiiro serves made sure of that. If the land retains its plentifulness it would more than likely remain that way and wouldn't be used so much for development. Namimori Town was a community of farmers, fishermen that caught fish from Namimori Lake and individuals that are getting on with their years.

They were fairly superstitious and had told many visitors stories of their local legends of spirits and ghosts in the area! These tales were passed down through the generations by the older generation who taught the younger how to respect the land, the animals and the spirits. The superstition and respect were reinforced by the local temple of Namimori Town. The temple was built on a hill, overlooking the town. You would have to climb a spiraling hill of steps to get to the temple to say your prayers or to seek comfort from the family that kept the temple in service. The family of the temple was the Tejinaka.

Buiiro created a "human" family within the town to be close to the humans. The family name "Tejinaka" was formed by using the name of the bat god from his homeland in the Americas. He hoped that in gracing his family with his homeland's god's name would further bless his family and also remind him of his connection to Tzinacan as the god's servant in a foreign land. It took a lot effort but he was able to break down the god's name to Japanese syllables.

_T – zi – na – can_ = **Te – ji –na – ka**

Buiiro still holds his master close to his heart and bared no grudge for the humans that took his life. In living amongst humans they could learn to understand humans through their souls. By understanding the humans they could better help them once it was time for the human's soul to depart the world of the living. Buiiro and a few select members of the colony (one of his wives, a son and a daughter, an uncle and an aunt) "moved" into the town right after they adopted human forms. They entered the tiny village as a religious group seeking to expand their teachings and assistance and were warmly received. There were still plenty of death and sickness in those days. There was fighting within the country as Japan had mixed feelings amongst themselves of foreign interactions. The family of priests offered prayers, healing words and healing hands to the people. Being that they worked closely with souls and spirits, Buiiro and his small family were recognized as the bridge between the world of the living and the dead. The Tejinaka priests and priestesses were known to be able to speak with the restless dead that lingered and coaxed them to accepting their death and sharing their lasts words and wishes to the families they were leaving behind. From time to time, the Tajenaka would make pilgrimages away from the town to other towns and cities that required their services. The people of the town in where the Tejinaka lived respected them greatly for they felt that they were a holy and powerful family. Requests for the Tejinaka to oversee funerals were great across the area. There were also requests for them to exorcise a roaming spirit that was causing trouble.

Buiiro was the head of the household and head priest. He performed most of the duties of prayers and exorcisms. The rest of the family were tasked in either assisting him or were left behind to help with funerals, offer prayers and heal the sick and injured. From time to time, Buiiro were close the temple for a few days so he and his "whole" family could visit their colony back in the deepest, darkest cavern within the forest. During these visits, the Tejinaka would be reunited with the colony and bonds are reformed and strengthened. Buiiro would also seek out members of the colony who have the Silver gift. The Silver gift is their holy power. According to the stories of Tzinacan, the bat god would seek out the souls of humans that were connected to their bodies by a silver thread. With his sharp fangs, he cuts the silver thread of life separating the soul from the body and leads the soul to the afterlife. Not the entire colony had this gift. The Silver gift varied at different levels within each Tejinaka bat of Buiiro's blood. Some had the ability and required training to further strengthen the gift. Others either didn't have it or unable to use the gift to its fullest extent. Those that had the gift and the talent were brought to the temple in Namimori Town to continue their training under Buiiro.

Thus, how their way of life was established.

* * *

Nana Tejinaka was born March 31st to one of Buiiro's current three wives (born from his favorite wife) Nanako. Being born under the roof of the Tejinaka temple, she was born to be a priestess. When Nana was a girl, she was taught prayers and joined her family in simple ceremonies. As she got older she was tasked with different chores and lessons. Her first few lessons were learning to seek the Silver gift within her. It was hard for Nana for it soon was realized that her Silver gift wasn't very strong and would never reach the suitable level of being a full-Tejinaka priestess. But no one frowned down on her or pitied her. It is what it is. Nana didn't look down on herself either! She was happy performing what she could around the temple. She enjoyed cleaning the temple halls, sweeping the veranda, polishing the funeral bell, helping little children learn prayers and comforting them when a beloved grandparent or other relative passed away. Nana was taught medicine and how to tend to injuries. She loved helping people and that was enough to make Buiiro proud of her large heart.

You're probably wondering about a certain thing? It's great and all of how the Tejinaka colony helps the people…but aren't the holy beings blood-sucking vampires?!

Yes, behind their human disguises, they are still vampire bats.

During the day, they are a kind and helpful family. But once the sun sets and the night is at its darkest, the clan turns into the flying creatures of the night and search out for prey. The Tejinaka colonies are a mixture of both vampire bats and Japanese house bats. There are some members that still feed on bugs; the majority of the clan are vampire bats and feed on blood. The Tejinaka mostly feed on the wildlife and livestock in their surrounding area between the Tejinaka Cavern and Namimori Town. Buiiro forbids his colony from feeding on the humans. For hundreds of years, Buiiro had kept his species of bat a secret in Japan. He keeps a close eye on the blood-sucking members and prevents them from ever leaving the cavern or the territory unless they were sent on a mission. Buiiro did not want the humans to panic if they ever woke up to blood pooling around their bodies!

How a vampire bat feeds is this: they would locate their prey while in flight. Once the prey is located they would land at a distance from their prey. Their prey is usually sleeping and they would quietly creep up on them. The saliva of a vampire bat is very unique for in their saliva contains two substances that helps them to perform their feeding successfully. The first substance within the saliva is an anesthetic. The bat would spread the anesthetic numbing a certain area for feeding. Using their razor sharp teeth they would cut an opening into the flesh and their prey wouldn't feel a thing. The next substance used is an anti-coagulant to prevent the blood from clotting. This allows the blood to flow freely out of the wound and the vampire bat simply laps it up. Buiiro had taught his vampire bats a new technique to their method of feeding. Buiiro was able to teach to those of all levels of the gift to heal. After feeding from their prey, they reverse the affects of the anti-coagulant with a spell after licking the blood clean away. The blood clots and immediately heals. By the morning, there wouldn't be a pool of blood or a deep cut that is the signature of being the victim of a vampire bat's meal. But even having this ability, Buiiro advices his colony not to feed on humans unless it was an absolute emergency! Being out in the country, it wasn't really an issue. There was plenty of livestock and wild animals for them to hunt down. The other exception was of those that had missions where wild game or livestock was limited. These bats on a mission would slip into society as humans and would track an unwary human to feed on. These humans are usually either drunk, dead tired or sleeping.

Nana had never, ever tasted human blood. She did have friends and relatives who were able to travel outside of the territories that had a taste of it from time to time.

"What does it taste like? Like cow, beefy?" A teenaged Nana would ask a friend.

"Well…it's different every time, Nana-_chan_. Some human blood is thick. Others are watery. Some are sweet, some bitter…it's just different every time."

It wasn't always about human blood that Nana would ask about. The only places she had been were between the Tejinaka cavern and Namimori Town. She would ask questions about the city and what goes on. Nana was a country girl who daydreamed about the world beyond the forest and meadows. Both the colony and the humans would tell Nana that the world isn't that big of a deal. Nana didn't think so and continued to question and dream. Nana was pretty, both in bat and human form. Male bats and humans flirted with her and she would titter and blush. She lightly flirted back but never felt a strong connection to another. Never felt anything powerful until she turned into a young woman and Iemitsu Sawada strolled into town.

No one could tell you how and when he arrived into Namimori town. He just appeared. In fact, he walked around town as if he always been there. He greeted everyone with a bright, white smile. Sun-kissed tan skin under a white tank top and semi-fitted blue jeans with heavy workman's boots. What made him really stand out was his blonde hair and his accented Japanese. They assumed he was a foreigner but his Japanese was spectacularly accurate. He carried with him a well-worn backpack around as he asked for work.

"Well, there is plenty of work here, kid. But, the big bucks are in the city," said a local.

"Yeah, you're right about that, sir," shrugs the young man. "But, I felt like I needed some fresh clean air and decided to come down and work on a farm or something."

"If you are looking for a bit of work you could…"

Iemitsu was listening to the man until something red and white flashed in the corner of his eye. He spared a glance and his attention was captured completely by a long-haired woman dressed in a white haori (top) and red hakama (pants). In one hand, she carried a paper umbrella and the other was a basket filled with vegetables.

"Hey! Hey, are you listening? Do you want to work or not?!"

Iemitsu's attention returns to the disgruntled local who wasn't happy with him for being so rude to ignore him when he was offering his help! Iemitsu smiles sheepishly and bows his head slightly in apology.

"Sorry, sir! I…."

"Afternoon, Hiroshi-_san_!"

Iemitsu freezes. The voice was like a happy song, filled with joy and sweetness. His face heats up in the summer air.

"Afternoon, Nana-_chan_! I don't see you around the market often."

"Ah, yes. Tanabana-_san_ hasn't been feeling well. It's awful being so sick during the summer. I'm going to make her some cold soup…..Ara? Who's this? I'd never seen him before!"

Iemitsu turns and his eyes meet hers. Nana was smiling sweetly at him; her large, brown doe-eyes were wide and bright as her smile. His face reddens further and he swallows.

"I didn't catch his name…"

Iemitsu bows politely to Nana, "S-sawada! Sawada, Iemitsu!" He hopes that Nana couldn't see his blush that was stained on his face.

"Sawada, Iemitsu, good to meet you. I'm Tejinaka, Nana. You can call me Nana-_chan_!"

Iemitsu straightened up and smiles. "I'll be happy to, Nana-_chan_."

Nana blinks and this time she was the one who blushed. Iemitsu blushes from her blushing. She was so adorable! Hiroshi-_san_ looks between the two of them and loudly clears his throat.

"Well then…there's someone always looking for someone who's good with a hammer or shovel and could do some heavy-lifting…do you have a place to stay? We…uh…don't really have any of those fancy inns around here."

"W-what?!" Iemitsu was shocked.

"Sawada-_san_! You can come home with me!"

"Ehhhhh?!" Iemitsu's mouth fell open.

"Hey, kid, don't get ahead of yourself! She's our local priestess. She and her family live over on that hill."

"We have spare rooms." Nana explains. "Back in the old days…my great-great-great-great-grandfather had the rooms built for travelers and the sick to rest. We still do it when a drifter comes into town from time to time. I'm sure my family won't be against you staying."

Iemitsu couldn't believe his ears. The most adorable, little woman he had ever met was offering her home to him. That meant that he would be seeing her more often!

"Thank you very much, Nana-_chan_! I appreciate and accept your kind offer!"

Nana giggles from Iemitsu's polite appreciation. Iemitsu was introduced to the family and he met Tejinaka, Buiiro. Both men sized each other up. Buiiro was tall and dark. He had dark, thick hair that was in hair tie and the tail of it was slung forward over his shoulder. His eyes were a red-tinted brown. The color of his eyes changed according to him mood. Right now, his eyes seemed to be more of a smoldering red than brown. Buiiro didn't look Japanese at all. There was a speculation that somewhere in his family line there was a bit of Spanish blood mixed within him and it stood out strongly. To the people of Namimori, there had always been a head of the family named "Buiiro". They assumed it was a family tradition of naming their heirs to the Tejinaka household to be named Buiiro. Over the years, the Buiiro of the generation bore a strong resemblance to the previous Buiiro.

It is only an illusion that Buiiro created over himself. He would slightly change his appearance every few decades to become a "new" Buiiro.

As they stared at each other they could sense from one another fearsome power. A tangible force of energy between them was shoving one another back and forth. Growling and butting heads! Nana seem to be unaware of the power struggle between them as she hummed pouring tea between them.

"You came here looking for work?" Buiiro's voice was thick and it had a strange accent somewhat similar to Iemitsu's only strong and deep.

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Why Namimori Town? Surely there is better work and pay in the city?"

"You're correct, sir. But, I decided that I would rather enjoy a bit of clean air for awhile?"

"How long is 'awhile'?"

"A few months, maybe."

"So long?"

"Papa, why are you interrogating him? This isn't like you." Nana pouts.

Both Buiiro and Iemitsu examine her pouty face; cheeks puffy, cute pink lips poking out and her absolutely adorable glare that would make a lion chortle. They blush at her expression and smile. Nana was surprise by this and tilts her head.

"Ara?"

'So cute!' the men thought.

Buiiro blinks and stares back at Iemitsu. Iemitsu was still staring at his daughter and Buiiro curls his lip, baring a fang. Nana sees this and raises her father's cup to him.

"Tea!" She squeaks.

Buiiro was surprised by Nana's panic and takes the tea. After taking a sip he sighs, calming down a bit.

"I apologize, Nana. But, I'm afraid that this man is a little different from the usual wanderers that blow into town. He's a man of your age. I don't feel comfortable having some strange young man under my roof with my precious daughter!"

Both Iemitsu and Nana flush.

"S-sir, I-I assure you that I'm not some rascal that snatches daughters from their doting fathers!"

Buiiro snorts, "Hah, that's what they all say…"

"Papa!" Nana groans.

"Ara, ara! What's all this commotion…I was napping~!"

The door slides open and a woman in a summer yukata of bright summery colors steps in, shutting the sliding door close behind her. Iemitsu was stunned for the woman looked nearly exactly like Nana, only older with a beautifully mature face. Her hair was also long. Longer than Nana's and was in a side ponytail like her husband. Buiiro blushes at the sight of his wife and reaches out to take her hand as she lowers herself to the floor before Iemitsu.

"Hello, mama!" Nana beams. "Tea?"

"Yes, Nana-_chan_, thank you!"

Nanako looks over Iemitsu. Her dark chocolate eyes slowly took in every outstanding hard muscle, exposed skin. His hair was a lovely color, bright and full of life. She smiles as she makes one more caress with her eyes.

"And who is this~?"

"Sawada, Iemitsu. Our daughter has invited him to stay in one of the spare rooms as he works here in town for a few months."

"Ara, ara~, a handsome, hardworking youth!" Nanako claps her hands together. "Which room will he be sleeping in?"

"….That's yet to be decided…"

"What's the problem?" Nanako finally tears her eyes off Iemitsu, who had become uncomfortable with the older woman eyeing his body.

He felt naked and molested!

"As you have noticed," Buiiro remarks, causing Nanako to smile with no guilt, "Sawada-_san_, is a young, healthy man who is of the same age of our Nana!"

"Mmmhm!" Nanako nods her head in agreement.

"Being of the same age, I am afraid that he might…do unspeakable things to her!" He whispers loudly.

"Mmmhm!" Nanako agrees again.

Nana was busy, fiddling with the tea, blushing along with Iemitsu. Nana distracts herself from her embarrassment by pouring tea into Iemitsu's cup after pouring tea for her mother. She silently offers the tea, looking down into her hands. She couldn't bear to look Iemitsu in the face! Iemitsu notices Nana avoiding his gaze and a part of him was glad that she couldn't see his own embarrassment of the conversation. He reaches for the tea and his rough, callous fingers brushes against the tips of Nana's fingers. There was a bolt of electricity between them that startles them both. Nana squeaks and releases the tea, spilling it over Iemitsu's shirt and pants.

"Oh no!" Nana whimpers.

Her parents watch as Iemitsu shot to his feet and pats down the scalding hot tea. Nana hops onto her own feet and whips out a white towel. She apologizes profusely and Iemitsu smiles in pain and waves it off that it was only an accident. Nana pats his chest and stomach dry and as she touches him, she feels the rippling abs; the smell of tea now mixed into his scent. His strong scent of light sweat of the summer heat and a spicy aftershave. Something stirs within her and she bites her lip. Nana slowly looks up and Iemitsu's stomach does a back-flip in response to the heat in her eyes.

Unknown to them, Nana's parents were watching. Buiiro's lip curls into a snarl. Nanako grins slyly and wraps her arms around Buiiro's arm.

Nanako makes the decision for her husband that Iemitsu was free to stay within the temple as long as he wished! Buiiro added the condition that he worked around the temple! Buiiro found all sorts of things for Iemitsu to do. All sorts of chores that were suppose to keep him away from Nana. Nanako and the female members of the family were worked against him. It was Nana they assigned to Iemitsu in preparing meals for him, bringing him water, showing him around the town, walking with him from work. This had never happen amongst the Tejinaka. It never occurred amongst any of the colony to be attracted to a human before! But, fate had decided that their colony needed to be shaken up a bit and Nana was quickly falling for Iemitsu. Iemitsu in turn was falling for her as well at a break neck speed. He had never met a girl like Nana. There was something about Nana he couldn't comprehend! She was a tiny woman, small and petite. She didn't have that city-girl swell in her chest but her hips were round and shapely as he much as he could see when he would watch her sweep. As much as Buiiro didn't like it, he saw the happiness and love Nana had for Iemitsu. He moans in despair when he would see them walking alongside each other. Their arms would brushing against each other.

One winter day, Iemitsu took Nana's hands into his to warm them. Nana's heart swelled within her ribcage. Iemitsu kept eye contact with her as he breathes warm air onto her hands.

"Iemitsu-_kun_~."

"Nana-_chan_~."

* * *

Iemitsu asked for Buiiro's permission to marry Nana on a spring evening. Buiiro saw it coming, but to see it actually happen, to have a human on hands and knee, pressing his forehead to the tatami matted floor asking…no begging for his consent to have his daughter…shocked Buiiro's being! It was at the tip of his tongue. He almost roared out a big, fat "no"! But his wife had thrown open the screen door, yanked her husband off the floor and drags him away from a stunned Iemitsu, throwing back a smile that they will return as soon as they can!

"No! No, no, no!" Buiiro shook his head.

Nanako held Buiiro's hands as he trembled in anger and shock as they stood in the middle of the garden. She couldn't tell if it was more anger or shock.

"Buiiro…_anata_..."

There were two different squeaks. In a tree above them, hung two female bats, Buiiro's other two wives, Kuroiko and Sora-mi.

"How unfair…you three are backing me into a corner about this!"

"Buiiro, they're in love."

"….It's only been less than a year…!"

"You can feel it in their very souls. They're soulmates!"

"…..she's only eighteen!"

Kuroiko was a Japanese house bat. She was smaller than Sora-mi who was a vampire bat and slightly plump. Kuroiko squeaks so energetically that her wings flapped with every squeak. Sora-mi's teeth chatter. Nanako nods in agreement with the bat-wives.

"That's right, their daughters have been mated since they were sixteen and have born you grand-pups in the last two springs."

"…" Buiiro whimpers, his fangs chatter in distress, "He's a human…"

"Oh, Buiiro! It's love!"

"If he knew what she is…what we are…what then?!" Buiiro snaps.

Nanako flinches and the two wives were silent. Sora-mi's sighs and chatters.

"'Don't tell him'?" Buiiro shakes his head. "She is to hide her true self? Her true beautiful dark form from him? If this is about love…shouldn't this man love her as a whole!? Love every beautiful thing of her, including what she is?"

Nanako looks to the other wives desperately.

Sora-mi releases her grip from the tree branch and lands onto Buiiro's shoulder. She chitters a few words into his ear and nips it affectionately. Buiiro lets out a shaky breath and bows his head.

"Yes, let's leave it for Nana to decide…"

Nana was called to meet her father and her mothers in the garden. Buiiro tells Nana that Iemitsu had asked for his permission to marry her. Nana nearly transformed into bat in joy! She felt like doing dives, somersaults and twirls in the air. Buiiro saw her soul dance for joy in the core of her body.

"Nana…this man loves you as a human. He doesn't know that you are not human! I talked with your mothers and after some discussion, if you decide to be with Iemitsu…it is best that he _never_ finds out who you are."

"N-never?"

Buiiro nods his head. "He mustn't know what we are. It's for the colony's safety, my daughter and possibly…for your happiness. I told you stories. Stories of other animals that married humans and once they're true selves were revealed they were scorned! Nana, this is the first male that has ever made you feel what you feel now. I want you to be happy. We want you to be happy. If you honestly and truly love this man…you must keep your true self a secret! Nana, are you willing to that for the man you say you love!?"

"Papa…Mama…Mama-Ku…Mama Sora-mi…."

Nana clasps her hands together in front of her and bows her head. She squeezes her hands tightly and bites her lower lip.

* * *

Nana became Nana Sawada late in the spring. It was a lovely wedding. Nana asked Iemitsu if they could hold the ceremony right after sunset. He agreed without question and after they exchanged their vows and became husband and wife there was a rush of wind and the trees came alive with rustling and flapping. Nana was happy and teary-eyed. Iemitsu was so completely captivated by Nana that he didn't realize that the rustling of the trees were actually Nana's entire colony that were applauding their union and wishing her the best of luck.

Iemitsu knew that Nana wanted to experience something different. So as a surprise (and of course with Buiiro's consent) he found a home in Namimori City. Nana was joyfully surprised that there was a home waiting for them within the city. She was overjoyed yet saddened at the same time. She was leaving behind all her family, her friends and the people she knew to a place that was rather far away. They all encouraged her to go and reminded her that this was what she dreamed of ever since she was a teen. Besides, Namimori Town and the Tejinaka Cavern would always be there for her.

Iemitsu carried Nana through the threshold.

Two years later on the 14th of October, Nana gave birth to a baby girl and she was named Tsunami.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Five Years

Nana's Secret

Chapter 2: The First Five Years of Tsunami

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harm

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

* * *

Iemitsu and Nana fell in love with their daughter Tsunami. They loved her cute, sweet face; her golden brown eyes that took up more than 70 percent of her face and spiky, messy chocolate hair! Yes, even her spiky, messy hair that she inherited from Iemitsu. Nana said that it made her stand-out and she could probably find her easy amongst her family!

Tsunami was brought home on a bright and sunny afternoon. On the taxi-ride home, Tsunami had been fussy. Nana tried to comfort her but Tsunami would wrinkle her face that was beginning to turn red.

"Maybe when we get home we could put her down for a nap. She's probably tired. All the moving about in the hospital must have bothered her."

Tsunami was placed into her brand new crib, placed below the window sill where the warm, beautiful sun's rays streamed through and glittered. They smile down on their baby and leave her to rest. Tsunami wiggles beneath her blanket. Her face becomes redder and redder and she coughs and begins to cry. The young parents rush back into the room. Tsunami was screaming now and her face looked like it was sunburned! Nana picks Tsunami up and winces as Tsunami's volume of screaming increased. The little baby almost jumped out of Nana's arms.

"Something's wrong, Iemitsu!"

"We have to go back to the hospital!"

The doctor was a little surprised that the new parents came back within the hour. At first, he thought it was just new-parent-syndrome, worry over every little thing that happened to their first child. But on seeing the redness on the baby's face made him very concern along with the parents. After talking with the young couple of what happened between the hospital and their home, observing and examining Tsunami, the doctor came to a strange conclusion.

"She's what?" Nana sputters.

"What is…that?" Iemitsu was just as confused as his wife.

"Photo-sensitive. You're daughter is photo-sensitive. In the simplest of terms, she's allergic to the sun. The redness on her skin isn't sunburn. It's a rash."

"You can be allergic to the sun?" Iemitsu was shocked.

"Oh yes. It could be a couple of things that caused this. A metabolic defect or some sort of imbalance of a chemical that is missing within your daughter. It could also be genetic."

Nana covers her mouth, "Ara! Actually…my papa!"

"Huh, Tejinaka-_san_?"

"Iemitsu, you can call him, Dad."

"I…rather not! He gives me the 'eye'!"

"My father is sensitive as against the sun, too. Iemitsu, when have you ever seen my dad walk about in the day?"

Now that Iemitsu thought about it, he really hadn't seen his father-in-law, Buiiro, outside. At least, not during the day but during the early morning hours when he went to the temple to pray and during the evening, just enjoying the night in the garden.

"But, I never had seen such a reaction when he did have to stand out in the sun…though he had an umbrella."

"I suggest that some special precautions be made. Your home may need some redecorating with special curtains to filter UV rays from the sun. That's what's affecting her skin. Tried to avoid taking your daughter out during the brightest part of the day. If you have to take her out, I suggest working around a schedule of leaving during the early mornings or evenings. If you can't do that some special clothing would have to purchase for her. The clothes must cover every inch of her body, even her hands. They have to be tightly woven so the sun doesn't reach her skin."

The doctor makes a prescription for a strong sunscreen (SPF 30+) and an ointment for the rash.

Nana's parents make a visit to see their new granddaughter. Nana welcomes her parents happily. She was also was given a surprise when Nanako introduced her new baby siste of three years of age. Nana was delightfully surprised and happily received her sister, Shini. Shini had her mother's face, like Nana's as well, but with her father's dark hair. Shini was very excited to see her baby niece.

Iemitsu greeted Nana's family with the little bundle of joy in his arms. Nanako was happy to see her human son-in-law and showed her happiness by giving his bottom a nice rub as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Nana pulls her mother aside and scolds her for groping her husband! Iemitsu recovers from his mother-in-law's pat-down and makes eye contact with his father-in-law. Buiiro gives him a curt nod in greeting. Iemitsu gives him a tight smile in return.

"Tejinaka-_san_."

"Iemitsu. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

The little pink bundle squirms in her father's arm. She whimpers sensing the tension between her father and soon-to-be introduce grandfather. Iemitsu forgets about Buiiro and pats his little girl.

"Oh, shhh, shhh, shhh, Tsunami-chaaan~!"

Buiiro's face softens as he at his new granddaughter from Nana. Nanako is finally released from her scolding and rejoins Iemitsu's side to peek at her too.

"Come on, come on! Don't leave us in suspense, let's see her!"

They took a seat at the kitchen table, where snacks and drinks were set. Shini digs in as Iemitsu starts un-wrapping the baby.

"Oh, that's right; you told us that Tsunami has an allergy. To the sun, right? That's why she's all coved up."

"How unfortunate," Buiiro mumbles.

"Yeah, poor thing." Iemitsu puts a bit of drama in his voice, "Nana told me that she probably got it from you…"

Buiiro was about to snap at Iemitsu but the sight of Tsunami halts his train of thought. Tsunami had a little, white knitted cap with large orange sunflowers knitted on top. Nanako squeals out how adorable she is.

"She looks just like Nana when she was a baby! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Nanako reaches out for her and Iemitsu chuckles as he places Tsunami into her arms. Tsunami's nose wrinkles and she snuffles loudly as she was brought closer to Nanako's chest. After a couple of sniffs, Tsunami relaxes. Nanako sighs happily and lifts Tsunami up placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Isn't she wonderful, Buiiro? Ah! May I take her hat off?"

"Of course," Nana giggles.

Little brown hair stood up on the top of her head when the cap was removed. Nanako stares at the hair that looked like brown blades of grass on Tsunami's little head. Shini was fascinated by the hair and gently runs her hand over the hair and laughs as it tickles. Buiiro stares at the hair and slowly a smile creeps across his face. He bows his head and his shoulders shake. Next, he threw back his head and his laugh fills the kitchen. Everyone stares at Buiiro as he laughs. Nana smiles, finally seeing her father smiling since he walked through the door.

"Hahahahahaaa….what have you done to my poor granddaughter, Iemitsu! Bwahahahaha….you talk about her inheriting my genes….you cursed her with unmanageable hair! My poor granddaughter! HAAAAAhahahaha!"

Nana tries to frown but couldn't help to join her father's mirth. Nanako holds Tsunami closer and assures the little baby that her hair would grow out and perhaps the spiky hair wouldn't be too noticeable. Iemitsu crosses his arms and grumbles.

* * *

At two and a half years old, Tsunami's bat senses were developed. Iemitsu noticed that Tsunami was very easily startled. Startled over nothing! Once, they were both watching television together. He was lying across the floor haphazardly, scratching his belly and yawning occasionally. Little Tsunami sat in front of him while watching a kid's show. Suddenly, she cried out.

"HIIIIIIIIE!"

She scrunched up into a ball and covered her ears. The little shout out of the blue made Iemitsu sit up and stare at his daughter.

"Tsunami-_chan_? What's wrong?!"

Tsunami squeezes her eye shut and kept her ears covered.

"Do your ears hurt? Tsunami-_chan_!"

Tsunami held her ears close a few seconds longer. Then with a sigh of relief she uncovers them and looks back at her father. They stare at each other for a time and Iemitsu asks again what happened. Little Tsunami just stared at her father and tilted her head. He asks the question again and Tsunami makes herself smaller under her father's scrutinizing stare, unable to answer the question. She couldn't explain to her father that what she heard was a mosquito buzzing around the second floor of the house!

* * *

"Nana! You must have psychics in your family!"

"And I keep telling you that there aren't any psychics in my family, Iemitsu!"

Members of Nana's family are priests and priestesses and there hasn't been anyone in the family that developed the ability to foresee the future. The only thing they focused on regarding the future is inevitable death that comes to all forms of life and handling of the souls.

"But, but…every time…every time it happens when I take Tsunami to the park for the evening and we're on our way home. We'll still be about two or maybe three blocks from home and Tsunami would turn to me and tells me what were having for dinner and every time she's right! There on the days you don't tell us what's for dinner and she knows, without even a clue! Are you sure?"

"Yes, Iemitsu, I'm sure! No psychics!"

Iemitsu never noticed that before reaching home, Tsunami's nose would wiggle in the air.

* * *

Nana's sisters (the older ones belonging to her other two mothers) came for a visit to see their niece. As of late, Iemitsu's search for work took him a little ways from home and he would be gone for three or four days at a time. Nana doesn't know how he finds these construction projects. She'd never seen him read the want-ads nor see him on the phone asking for work or being sought out for projects.

"Nothing? Not a thing? Take! Be gentle with your cousin!"

"Don't worry; my Mamoru is making sure Takehiko…ah! Mamo…don't pull on her arms!"

Nana's young sisters had brought their sons, Tsunami's cousins, Takehiko and Mamoru. Three-year old Tsunami was standing between her two cousins who were both four years older than her, making them seven. Shini was brought along as well, age six now. Shini glares at her two nephews as they pulled her niece towards one another.

"It's my turn, Take!" whines Mamoru. "I want to have Tsu-chan as my mate!"

"No way! Me and Tsu-chan's babies would be better than yours!"

"I'm smarter! Our babies would be smart and beautiful!"

The mothers smile nervously, "Boys," Nana calls out.

Amongst the Tejinaka colony, being animals, most of their main goals in life is to have strong, healthy bat puppies. Quite a bit of thought goes into selecting an appropriate mate. Most bats based their choices on physical appearances and abilities. One male or female bat may be sought after for their large ears signifying that their hearing was sharper than others. A nice good shine and coloration of coat on a bat is a sure sign of good health and a strong possibility of strong pups. Not that love doesn't happen amongst the population, but mating is a pleasurable business. Mating and breeding is all a part of survival of the fittest. Some bats would mate with another bat for a season, but later in the year mate with another. Some male bats, like Buiiro, had harems of two or more females. On occasion, there are females that had a collection of males as well.

Tsunami starts crying and Shini finally had enough. She grabs her two nephews and pulls on their very sensitive ears. They shriek and hiss at her but Shini's grip was strong and she twists them to subdue them. This gives Tsunami an opportunity to run to the safety of her mother's arms. Nana giggles and brushes her fingers through Tsunami's short pigtails.

"There, there, Tsu-_chan_~!"

"You two can't mate with Tsunami…you're her first-cousins," sighs Take's mother.

"It wouldn't be good for your babies," adds Mamo's mother.

Hearing this, the two male cousins go into a depression. Shini stops punishing them and goes into comforting them. With the situation cleared up, the sisters go back to talking about Iemitsu's employment and absences.

"Nana, if you want, we can spy on him to be absolutely sure that Iemitsu's working as he says he is!"

"It's no problem, Nana. We want to be sure he isn't…well, cheating on you or something."

"C-cheating!? That's impossible! Impossible! No, I don't want you spying on Iemitsu. I love him and he loves me! I'm going to trust my husband. I have to give him that trust, since I am deceiving him for hiding what I am and what Tsunami is."

* * *

The diet of the Tejinaka colony has been explained to be mostly of blood with a few individual bats that eat insects. Blood has high protein and low in fat and carbohydrates. It is an also liquid diet that goes through their system quickly so vampire bats must feed often with a steady supply. Out in the countryside, there is no problem finding a bloody drink. City life as Nana had found was somewhat difficult but she found a way. Before Tsunami was born, Nana would purchase fresh meat products from the local butcher.

Yes, luckily there was a butcher shop in Namimori!

Nana would drain the blood from the meat. Iemitsu mostly stayed out of the kitchen, trusting his excellent chef of a wife to handle everything! It also helped that Iemitsu worked away from home, giving Nana plenty of time to drain enough blood from the meat to sustain herself. What are also helpful for Nana and the other vampire bats were being hybrids of insect-eaters. This allows the vampires when push comes to shove, especially in city living, that they can eat solid, human food; but not too much or that often. As you may recall, Nana was making soup for another, not for herself and her family. Nana and the Tejinaka learn how to cook to provide meals for the poor and hungry. The Tejinaka females that learn to cook are most recognized for their good cooking!

The bats can't help but to have a taste of a delicious red velvet cake…or a nice triple-thick chocolate milkshake from time to time!

Tsunami was eating human food just like any human child would. At the age of two, Tsunami was introduced to blood by Nana adding small amounts of blood to milk. Tsunami liked the blood and wouldn't drink milk without the new addition. This frustrated Iemitsu when he would try to give her the bottle he made and she would refuse it, showing her displeasure by throwing the bottle into his face! But around four-years old, Tsunami's energy levels were becoming low. Her hair was becoming less silky and lost its shine. Tsunami returns to her doctor and he diagnosed Tsunami of not getting enough nutrition. Tsunami used to drink a full cup of animal blood (of course, she would have this when Iemitsu was asleep or at work) but she was refusing that as well. Both parents were becoming concern and didn't want Tsunami to waste away! Nana called home for her elder brother, Yoyori, to come see her.

Tejinaka, Yoyori was the son of a wife of Buiiro that had long passed away. He was one of many of Buiiro's much older children. Yoyori studied medicine and health for both humans and animals. This was his first time visiting his niece, Tsunami.

He held little Tsunami to him and spoke to her softly as he looked her over. He allowed her to hold one of his medical equipment as he performed his check-up. Iemitsu was gone but had called Nana earlier letting her know that he would be home by the evening, after being gone for four-days.

"This thing of Iemitsu being gone for days at a time is working out for you, Nana. It's not that hard to keep your secret from your husband…oh. Oh, Nana, I'm sorry."

"No, no, you're right. This does make it a little easier to hide ourselves." Nana smiles sadly, "Heh, Tsunami was just starting to climb up walls and hang from the ceiling! One time, Tsunami was sitting on the ceiling and Iemitsu came home! I had to take him to the bedroom and ravish him to distract him and wear him out so I can pull Tsunami off!"

Yoyori stares at Nana, "Nana, I love you and I know we bats sometimes mate in front of each other many of times…I don't want to know about your unions with your husband."

"….It only grosses you out because he's human, isn't it?" Nana growls at him.

"Stop making that face…" Yoyori pulls his glasses out of Tsunami's hands. "You don't look threatening."

Tsunami suddenly falls against Yoyori's chest, "Hm, looks like she's slowing down now. I don't know what to say, really Nana. She ate human food and was fine with it. She was getting blood and was fine with that as well, until now. I'm going to have to take some blood from her to further examine what's going on inside, to see how her diet is working. Perhaps as she's growing older, her body is changing and readjusting…."

"Nanaaaaaa~, I'm hoooooome!"

Nana, Yoyori and Tsunami wince and grit their teeth.

"Nana, I do admire how strong your love is for that man…what a voice."

"Behave you!"

"Nana?"

Iemitsu walks into the kitchen and he sees Yoyori with his daughter. Nana stood up and gives Iemitsu a peck on the cheek and a big hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, Iemitsu! Oh, this is my brother, Yoyori. He's also my family's doctor. I was hoping he could come up with a second opinion and a solution for Tsunami-_chan_."

Yoyori bows his head. Yoyori reminded Iemitsu of a more Japanese-looking version of Buiiro. He looked liked Nana's father, but his face and body was much thinner than Buiiro. His face was framed with white bangs that were trimmed at the ends and hung down to his chin. While his bangs were silver the rest of his hair was dark like his father. The hair was trimmed short and slicked back, a very professional haircut fitting for a doctor. Behind his thin, gray-metallic rectangular frames were brown-eyes tinted with gold.

"Greetings, brother-in-law. It's good to finally meet you. I wish it was under better, healthier circumstances."

Iemitsu nods, "Yes. Nana and I are very concern." '_Nana sure has a lot of siblings! I don't recall them at the wedding. Even though Nana decided to have a small wedding with her mother and father as witnesses_,' thought Iemitsu.

Iemitsu looks over at his daughter and smiles at her.

"Hello, Tsunami-_chaaaan_~!"

Tsunami grunts and hides her face into Yoyori's chest.

"Awww, c'mon! Come to Papa!"

Iemitsu leans over and pulls Tsunami away from Yoyori. Tsunami had taken to her uncle's scent of herbs and medical soap. So, she wasn't happy to be pulled from her comfortable position into her sweaty father's arms. He squeezed her tightly in a hug and she growls.

"Don't be like that to your daddy, Tsu-_chan_!"

"No!" Tsunami murmurs.

"What's that? Did you say 'no'?"

"No!"

"Don't talk back to me, missy!" Iemitsu grins, "Punishment!"

Iemitsu rubs his scruffy stubble against Tsunami's cheek. Tsunami squeals and struggles against him. But she had little energy and she was only a toddler in the arms of her strong, muscular man of a father! She manages to escape the scruffiness by turning around towards her uncle and reaches out for him to save her. Yoyori gives her a smile of sympathy.

"Iemitsu-_san_, brother-in-law…"

Iemitsu continues his teasing torture and Tsunami had enough! Iemitsu arm was just below her chin, she grips her hands on top of his arm, pulls it to her mouth and clamps down…HARD!

"YEEEEEEOWCH!"

Hearing her father's roar of pain, although painful to her sensitive ears, was satisfying. But as she sunk her teeth, breaking through skin she tasted blood. Her pupils thin and her eyes widen. She growls and digs in. Her canines lengthen and she held her father's arm with amazing strength! Iemitsu continues to howl in pain. His free arm punched through the floor! Nana and Yoyori hurried to Iemitsu's sides. They told Tsunami to let go but Tsunami wasn't listening. Her body and instincts were thrumming through her ears. This is what it wanted, what it needed! Before her mother and uncle's eyes, Tsunami's shine returns to her hair and her cheeks become rosy.

"Ahhhhhhh~!" Tsunami sighs as if she had just taken a drink of a cool, refreshing glass of ice water.

Tsunami's mood makes a complete 180 and she was giggling and bouncing in her pain-stricken father's lap. Iemitsu couldn't take the pain anymore and collapses onto his back unconscious. Tsunami was back to normal! She had a healthy flush and her energy was up. Yoyori's mind was thinking quickly.

"I think I'm beginning to understand…Nana, let's take Tsunami upstairs to her room."

Once in her room, Tsunami dives into her toys with gusto. She chatters to herself and starts playing house with her dolls and dollhouse. Nana and Yoyori sit on her bed and watch her move about.

"Yoyori-nii? What happened?"

"Earlier I had mentioned that her body is constantly growing and changing. She has three different types of blood in her DNA. Human and two different species of bat, with the vampire bat blood being the dominant gene. However, I think her human blood is affecting the type of blood that she needs. Humans have developed a refine diet of cooked meats. They can't eat raw meats of animals too much without getting sick."

"Ara?" Nana tilts her head.

"Basically, Tsunami's body isn't getting enough nutrients from animal blood. Tsunami's body needs human blood."

"Human blood? But, I can't…that's not so easy to obtain. Papa forbids us from feeding on humans!"

"Unless it is an absolute emergency and Nana, this is an emergency. I will inform father of this development. Iemitsu's home for a little while, take advantage of it for Tsunami's sake."

"Yoyori-_nii_, could you help patch of Iemitsu. I don't have any bandages for such a wound."

Yoyori chuckles, "Iemitsu was asking for it!"

The energy Tsunami received from Iemitsu allowed her to stay awake until about two in the morning. Iemitsu went to bed after getting patched up by Yoyori. Yoyori gave him some generic pain-killers and advice him not to tease Tsunami so much. Iemitsu was snoring lightly, fast asleep due to the pain-killers. Nana was in his arms and when she decided that he was in a deep enough sleep, she lifts her head from under his chin and rose up. She leans over him and starts licking his neck. Iemitsu twitches but after a time he doesn't have any feeling in his neck. Nana kisses his neck. She opens her mouth and her canines unsheathed from her gum, extending to about an inch and a half. The one benefit of feeding while in human form is that it's much cleaner. Instead of allowing the blood to spill out, human lips closes over the wound and they could simply suck the blood straight out of the wound their fangs pierce into. This was the first time Nana had ever fed on a human! Even in the seven years of being married to Iemitsu, she never had fed from her husband! Nana's eyes turn red and she croons. She buries her fingers thorugh his hair and took a deep drink. It was…it was like warm, sweet wine! Like the really expensive kind that Iemitsu's boss was so kind to send as a wedding gift, but it was thirty times more euphoric! Iemitsu groans and Nana is awakened from a dream-like state. She sighs and pulls away. She stares down on him, eyes still aglow. She lifts her finger to her lips and wipes the blood off her chin and sucks on her finger. She hums full of bliss.

"Oh…oh that was good. So good!"

Tsunami wakes up to see her mother sitting on her bed smiling.

"Morning, Tsunami-_chan_."

"Morning, mama!"

Nana leans close to Tsunami and kisses the corner of her lip. Tsunami's nose quivers and her pupils thin. Her eyes were tinting with red at the smell of her father's blood on her mother's breath. Nana touches her hands under Tsunami's chin.

"Open up."

Tsunami opens her mouth and Nana covers it with her own. Tsunami was confused for a moment till her papa's wonderful blood flowed into her mouth. Tsunami closes her eyes and holds her mother's hands.

* * *

Iemitsu and his family were at the airport. Fiver year-old Tsunami held the hands of both her parents as they waited for Iemitsu's boss to board off the plane. Tsunami was wearing a navy overall dress, with a gray long-sleeved shirt with gray-gloves. Under the dress, she had on dark leggings with black ballet shoes. On top of her head was a dark orange woven-wide brimmed hat that shaded her face. An older traveler was passing them and stops. She was looking over Tsunami and approaches the parents.

"Excuse me; your daughter is a little overdressed for summer isn't she?"

"Oh, she has a unique allergy. She's allergic to sunlight. Don't worry; the clothes are of a special material. She's fine, right Tsu-_chan_?"

"Mm!" Tsunami nods. Tsunami understood the reason why she had to cover herself up. It hurt a lot if she stayed out in the sun too long without any protection. But, once she was home, she would eagerly strip out of all of her clothes down to her undershirt and panties if left alone!

An announcement for an arriving flight goes off and Iemitsu recognizes it. An elder man in a straw Habana hat, blue Hawaiian t-shirt with white palm tree print, cargo pants and brown loafers walks into the arrival lobby. Iemitsu leaves his family to greet the man. They shook hands and even hugged. Tsunami scampers behind her mother's legs as Iemitsu brought the man to meet them.

"Nana, this is my boss, Timoteo Nono. Nono-_san_, this is my lovely wife, Nana!"

Timoteo makes a sound of awe and he takes Nana's hand and kisses it. She flushes from the gentlemanly greeting.

"Ahhh, the lovely Nana. Iemitsu has told me all about you whenever he could."

"Ara~! How embarrassing!"

"Hahaha, now I see what the fuss is about. Nana, my dear, you are wasted on this man."

"Heeeey, N-nono-_san_." Iemitsu groans.

Nana giggles at the older man's teasing.

"Tsunami-_chan_, come on now. Come meet Nono-_san_!"

Tsunami peeps behind her mother's leg. She and Timoteo's gazes meet and he crouch down to her level. His bushy gray mustache rose in a semblance of a smile.

"Hello! Tsunami -_chan_! You're papa has told me a lot about you! You really are much adorable in person than in the pictures."

Tsunami blushes like her mother and hides her face. She takes another peek and gives him a shy smile.

Another guest was waiting for them at the Sawada home, Nana's parents and little sister. They were waiting by the door with Buiiro holding a wide umbrella, shielding himself and his family from the summer sun.

"You certainly like springing surprise visits on us," Iemitsu's smile strains.

Buiiro smirks, "I do enjoy catching you unawares."

Nana and Nanako sigh. It was become obvious to them that Buiiro didn't like Iemitsu. Tsunami rushes to her mother's family and was swept up into Shini's arms.

"Ah, Mama, Papa! This is Iemitsu's employer; Nono, Timoteo."

Timoteo smiles and lifts his hat in greeting. Buiiro and Nanako bow in reply.

Everyone got to know one another as they talked and ate the food that was prepared. Timoteo laughed as Buiiro would pick on Iemitsu and Iemitsu had no choice but to allow the verbal abuse out of respect for his boss and his wife's father. Nanako did her best to curve Buiiro's teasing but found the awkward situation funny. Timoteo won Tsunami over with not just his smiles and warm demeanor, but also with a present. Timoteo gave Tsunami a stuffed animal toy of a round, squishy lion. Tsunami was delighted and sat in her new grandfather's lap snuggling the toy. Buiiro takes note that Tsunami liked lions. The two older men grew to like one another. They both were quite taken with Tsunami, like to tease Iemitsu and learned about one another's occupation. Tsunami and Shini grew bored with the adult conversations and asked to go outside and play. Nana assisted Shini in helping Tsunami into sun-reflecting clothes and made sure to pull down her hat snuggly onto her head. Tsunami and Shini go out to the front yard and toss between them, Tsunami's stuffed lion toy. Nature called for Shini and Shini leaves Tsunami to go into the house. Tsunami sits in the grass and gives her lion so much love! A fluffy Chihuahua from next door enters the yard. He barks and scampers over to Tsunami eyeing her toy. With a growl, he bites and tries to take away Tsunami's new friend. Tsunami pulls in an attempt to save her friend. The dog pulls more happily and growls at her encouragingly to play more. Tsunami releases her toy and starts to cry. Seeing the upset child, the dog lets go of the toy and jumps on her. He whines and starts licking the tears off her face. Tsunami screams louder and she pushes the dog away.

Two things happen at the very same time within Tsunami! They were noticed immediately by the men when they had rushed outside to see what the crying was about. For Timoteo and Iemitsu, they saw a tiny flicker of flame on Tsunami's forehead. Buiiro saw a silver light inside Tsunami!

Timoteo's visit came to an end and he departed from the Sawada house the next morning. Buiiro and Timoteo shook hands and hope to see each other again. Buiiro asks if it was possible that he keep Iemitsu away from Nana longer.

"Ah, my friend, you shouldn't wish for such a thing. However, there is an upcoming project that is overseas."

"Overseas?"

"Yes, it's a very big project it might take a few years. But don't worry! Iemitsu would be allowed to visit Nana and Tsunami often."

"No, no, no," Buiiro grins, "Not at all. Have him as long as you need him!"

Timoteo shakes his head chuckling, "Buiiro-_san_, you are terrible!"

Iemitsu escorts Timoteo to the airport by himself, giving the two men an opportunity to talk in private.

"Iemitsu, you saw it didn't you?"

"Yes, Nono. I saw it."

"She has Sky flames. The purist flames I have ever seen."

* * *

Buiiro sat his wife and daughter in the kitchen and he told them what he saw.

"She has the gift. She has the Silver gift!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Nanako claps.

"Really, she does? I was worried that with my weak levels that she wouldn't have it all. Along with Iemitsu being her father."

"Haha, I too thought the very same thing. But strangely, she does have it! There is so much room for it to grow!"

"Buiiro, I never seen you this excited!" Nanako stares at her husband.

"I am excited! I believe that Tsunami's gift will grow and perhaps with training her gift would reach my level or perhaps even surpass it! I have watched over our family, our colony for many, many years. I am ready to rest and give one of our children the opportunity to lead the family. I have not seen anyone worthy to lead the family and serve our god, until now. I'm choosing Tsunami to be my heir of the Tejinaka clan!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Gathering

Nana's Secret

Chapter 3: The Gathering

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

Author's Note/Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T for now, but depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

"Tell our daughter, that I've become a star!"

That was the romantic one-liner Iemitsu gave to Nana before he departed.

Tsunami woke up later that morning and instantly knew something was wrong. She climbed out of bed and pitter-pattered down the stairs. She sniffs the air and didn't smell her mother's cooking. She passes the living room and sees no sign of her father lounging about half-naked. Perhaps her father was still in bed? She stands outside the kitchen-dining room and sees her mother sitting at the table. Her face was hidden behind her hands with the elbows resting on the table. Tsunami approaches her mother and strangely her mother doesn't notice her.

"Mama? Mama? Mama!" Tsunami touches her arm.

Nana pulls her face out of her hands and looks at her daughter. Her eyes were red and her cheeks and nose were wet from tears. Nana sniffs and smiles sadly at Tsunami.

"Ma…ma?"

"Tsunami-_chan_. Your father has become a star."

Tsunami frowns at that, "What's that mean, Mama?"

Several days past and Nana moped about the house. She cleaned through the house slowly, sighed heavily and suddenly would burst into tears when she found some article of clothing that belonged to Iemitsu. Tsunami was bewildered and her concern over her mother began to grow. Her father was always gone for a few days, so why was her mother so upset now?

The Sawada home became a lonely place. Nana hardly said anything except a mumbled morning or a weary good night to Tsunami. It had now been a month since Iemitsu had been gone and Tsunami begins to follow her mother into depression. Tsunami stayed in bed more often after Nana would gently nudge her awake. Seeing the sad state of her mother and realizing that her loud, obnoxious father wasn't home, Tsunami felt that it was pointless to move. The mood affected her eating habits and Tsunami began to become sick again. Nana finally realized what was happening to them and quickly picked up the phone and called home. When she heard her father's voice, Nana burst into tears.

Buiiro himself came to his daughter's house within a few days! He took charge and packed both Nana and Tsunami's clothes into a suitcase. He called for a cab and the cab takes them to the bus station. He purchased three tickets to take them to Namimori Town. During the trip, Buiiro held both his daughter and granddaughter close to him. They sat at his sides, clinging to his kimono, soaking it with tears and snot. Buiiro held his tongue through the whole trip. He didn't trust the words that would come out of him. His daughter and granddaughter didn't need negative comments about the man that stepped out of their lives even if it was temporary. Tsunami began to recover from her sadness as she took in the sights as Namimori became greener and greener. Tsunami had never left Namimori City. She was told through her visiting family members about her mother's home of the fresh air, the people were nicer and the nights were nice and dark. They told her about the Tejinaka cavern. The home that held their clan of over three-hundred bats! It was explained to her that not all three-hundred bats of the cavern were blood relatives, but Tsunami was still taken aback of such a large number.

The bus they road from Namimori dropped them off at the Namimori Town bus station. The bus station was old and rustic than the refine, concrete building back in Namimori City with top-notch electricity and ticket-purchasing machines. It was a wooden little office with a platform. The paint on the outside of the station was dull and peeling off the wood. Inside, the ticketer was an old man snoring with his mouth open, feet propped on top of the desk, hands folded over his potbelly stomach and his hat pulled down to his nose. There were maps covering most of the walls and the bus schedule written on an old green chalkboard. There was a waiting area with only three rows of benches. Buiiro had Nana and Tsunami sit on them while he made a phone call for someone to pick them up. It was summer, so it was rather humid in the waiting area. There was a single, tall rotating fan that sputtered and creaked, doing little to cool them down. Nana was fanning herself and Tsunami felt like she was dying. Their ride finally arrived in a pick-up truck. The driver was a local farmer that had happily volunteered to pick up their local priest and his family.

It was a long climb for Tsunami up the steps towards the Tejinaka temple. Tsunami had grown tired and had to be carried by Buiiro on his back while he carried their suitcase in one hand. Nana held her father's umbrella, shielding him and Tsunami from the sun, though the steps were shaded by the overhanging branches and leaves of the trees. On reaching the very last step at the top of the stairs, Nana was gathered up by her mother, other mothers and her sisters! Nana bursts into tears being surrounded by her family. She felt warm and happy again! Tsunami was received warmly as well. She recognized her aunt, Shini and her two cousins, Takehiko and Mamoru. Along with them, were more cousins and aunt and uncle children! The young aunts and uncles were the offspring of Nana's mothers' and her sisters! All the children were eager to meet Tsunami and were firing questions one after another. They asked her and Buiiro why Tsunami was covered up! Wasn't she hot in the clothes? Is it true she's allergic to the sun? Many of the male children proclaimed how cute she was, which had Takehiko and Mamoru on the alert and acting as bodyguards and tried to push the other children away. Tsunami held Buiiro around his neck tightly, eyes wide of seeing so many children. Buiiro chuckled and assured his granddaughter that she would get use to the clustering.

Within two weeks of Nana's return to Namimori Town, Tsunami became close friends to her family members and to their friends. Within the temple home, all the children shared one large room. Pillows and futons were gathered in the center of the room every evening and the children would snuggle as close and as comfortable as possible next to one another. It was a nightly battle as to who gets to sleep next to their new cousin or niece amongst the children. Most nights the decision was made by Shini, Take or Mamo who were closest to Tsunami. During the day, Tsunami was introduced to temple chores. The youngest Tejinaka children didn't wake up as early as the older members. They were woken up after the adults performed morning prayers which were soothing to Nana. Breakfast was a glass or two of blood. Uncle Yoyori provided human blood for Tsunami; the benefits of being a doctor. After a morning drink, the children mopped up the floors by hand. Tsunami was lead into floor-mop races. She didn't win any of the races, but it was fun just to be a part of the group.

Back in Namimori City, Tsunami didn't play outside very much. She was taken to the park during the times the other children were just leaving for the day. Children back in the suburban neighborhood found Tsunami strange that she wore slightly heavy clothing, especially the gloves. They thought she was sick and avoided her. Iemitsu had tried to help Tsunami make friends by explaining to them that Tsunami was allergic to the sun. Having never heard of such an allergy made them even more cautious of the strangeness of Tsunami.

With some encouragement from the child family members, Tsunami braved going out into the sun. As always, she was dressed, checked over to makes sure no skin was bare and smearing sunscreen on her face before going out. Tsunami enjoyed the activities with her cousins and young aunts and uncles. They played ball, hide and seek and jump rope. Nana was happy seeing her daughter so happy and enjoying herself!

The adults gathered together and began talking of preparations of the gathering. The gathering was a huge get-together, a family reunion, when all member of the Tejinaka colony join together in the caverns to reconnect with one another and bond. This was especially beneficial to members that were tasked out on spiritual missions outside of their territory, like Yoyori. The gathering allowed the bats to introduce their brand new pups to the colony. Even though the Tejinaka bats mate all year around, most pups are born during the summer, products of the mating that happen during the wet spring season. The gathering is held once every season. It had been a few years since Nana had been to a gathering. There was no way Nana could make the trip for Iemitsu wouldn't be allowed to come and it would raise suspension in him that he wouldn't be invited to family reunions. The bats are allowed to be their true animal selves during the night. It takes the Tejinaka that live amongst the humans in the temple some time for them to readjust their sleep schedule. It was definitely hard for some of the children having to go to sleep through beautiful, sunny warm days. But, the thrill of being able to stay up during the night quickly changed their minds.

"Nana? Tsunami was born in a human form because you gave birth to her in that form. Has she fully _chan_ged yet?" asks Yoyori.

Tsunami had never _changed_ into her feral bat form. Tsunami had seen her mother take her bat form plenty of times when she would go out to take human blood for Tsunami. Nana had never tried to encourage Tsunami to _chan_ge at the risk of her not being able to _chan_ge back in time when Iemitsu returned. Nana hopes that being amongst the colony would inspire Tsunami to _chan_ge.

It was a dark new moon night as the Tejinaka put out all the lights in the temple. They lead a lightless procession from the temple and into the forest. The eyesight of bats is much keener at night along with the ability to see heat. Buiiro lead the family through the night; silently make a hissing face, sending a very high whistle through his teeth. The sound bounced off all the trees sending an image to his brain of his surroundings. Tsunami clutched her mother's hand filled with nervousness and excitement. Her ears picked up the sounds of crickets crossing their legs and the hooting of an owl calling out curiously to the procession traveling by her tree. Tsunami turns her head when she hears the high-pitch chattering and the flapping of wings of flesh in the air. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear the chittering voices welcoming her and the family. Ahead of her and Nana, she sees the others in the line hold out their hands and a bat would grip their hand or fingers and hung upside down. They ex_chan_ged words and the bats would fly away. There were a few bats that darted between the line and some even landed in their hair. Tsunami noticed that the bats that tangled themselves into the hair were smaller than the other bats that flew around them. Many bats flew around her mother and Nana would greet them. She commented on a few of how grown they were and how happy she was to see them too! Again, she hears whispers through the chitter-chatter that almost sounded like human speech, but wasn't.

Buiiro stops before a great sinkhole. The opening of the sinkhole was like some sort of predator baring its teeth. Foliage and shrubbery surrounded the entrance like a green gate. Buiiro takes a deep breath and hunches over so that his hair nearly touched the ground. Nana places Tsunami in front of her to have a clear view of her grandfather. She hears the snapping of bones within him. Buiiro groans and rolls his shoulders. His neck grows thicker and cranes about like a lazy snake. His face turns to a snarl as lips spread and his nose grew large and hog-like. Arms spread out wide as if to catch someone in an embrace. His fingers become thick and long with webbing spreading between every finger like a sail being unfurled from the top of a mast. Tsunami grips her mother's hands. Her mother squeezes back gently to reassure her that everything was okay. Tsunami notices there was the snapping and grinding of bones around them and they too jerked and swayed in their own transformations. There was a gruff bark and Tsunami 's attention was grabbed by her grandfather again. This time, the human form of Buiiro wasn't there anymore. In his place was a great bat, with a wingspan of over fifteen or twenty feet. Buiiro stretches and flaps his wings. He howls into the moonless night. He turns around and crawls towards her. Tsunami stares up at him wide-eyed. Her heart was racing, yes, but there was no fear in her eyes. For some reason, this strange, horrible form that he had gave her comfort and she knew in her heart he wouldn't hurt her. Buiiro leans down and nuzzles Tsunami. Tsunami uses one of her hands to reach up and rub her grandfather's nose. It was soft, like rich velvet.

"Tsuna-_chan_! Look at mama!"

Nana unwraps herself from Tsunami and as Tsunami turns she gasps in awe, "Mama!?"

Nana had changed herself. She still appeared human, but her hands and arms became long-fingered webbings of flesh. Her ears were now pointed and her eyes were red. But her mother stilled had that same sweet, warm smile. Even her feet had changed to dainty legs with tiny feet with hooking claws. Tsunami looks her mother over, up and down several times. A throaty rumble comes out of Buiiro over Tsunami's amazement.

"You too will learn how to change your form. Let us go and join the others!"

Nana kneels down to the ground, supporting herself with the "thumbs" of her wings. She smiles and tells Tsunami it was time for a piggy back ride. Tsunami scrambles over her mother's back and rests her hands on Nana's shoulders. Looking over her mother's head the others had changed as well as the children. Buiiro folds his wings tight to his body and allows himself to fall forward into the large hole. Tsunami changes the position of her hands and wraps her arms around Nana's neck. Nana dives into the hole and Tsunami forgot how to breathe as the wind whips around them. Nana sighs; her body was relaxed and her wings spread. Her wings catch the wind and she soars through the deep cavern. Tsunami clutched to her mother tightly and had squeezed her eyes shut. She feels the up and down movement of her mother's wings and hears her laugh.

"It's all right, Tsunami! We're okay!" she giggles.

Tsunami takes a deep breath and opens one eye and then the other.

Her mother was flying!

"Mama!"

With her mother under her, Tsunami felt safe enough to enjoy the flight. She never flown in a plane before, but if she did she would have to say flying with her mother would be a hundred times better! She sees her grandfather up ahead through the darkness. He flies deeper and deeper through the cavern and it becomes pitch black dark. But Tsunami and the bats could see clearly as if it was day. She could see the stalactites hanging above them but no one flew too high to hit them. The bats begin to descend and they land on the floor of the cave. Tsunami was in stunned amazement and hadn't let go of her mother's neck. Nana didn't mind and held her daughter beneath her thighs. Buiiro crawls into a hidden nook behind mushroom towers of stone. There was a dead end behind the hill of stone. Buiiro seemingly pushes his head against wall but it goes through! There was a formation in the rock wall that appears to be one wall. But if you keep moving pass the first wall there an opening behind the side of the wall that lead to a secret chamber of the cavern. The space between the two rock formations was only a couple of feet wide, but Buiiro was flexible enough to squeeze through despite his large size. The others simply slipped in between the walls. They walked and crawled through a tunnel that was possibly formed by a river downwards. It was a little slippery but they had their claws out on their feet to keep a grip on the wet rock.

Tsunami hears a commotion drumming through her ears. It was the squeaking and chattering of more bats but there was so many and the volume so great that Tsunami couldn't separate one noise from the other.

"Don't concentrate too hard, Tsuna-_chan_," advices her mother. "We're heading to the lower chambers.  
That's where the rest of family roosts. It's nice and dark; we have large temples built into the rocks. They're a hundred years old, but they're kept in very good condition. Oh, we have underground hot springs, Tsuna-_chan_! You'll love the springs!"

The tunnel leads them out to the second chamber floor; Tsunami looks up sees the hundreds of hundreds of bats clinging to the ceiling. The bats greet the newest arrivals to the chamber excitedly. The bats that had clung to some of the bats in hybrid form released their grip and fly up to the high ceiling, that was perhaps about hundred stories high! Buiiro coughs out happily and with a snap of his great, powerful wings was in the air. He spirals upwards towards a thick stalactite protruding from the center of the ceiling. He twists himself upside and his feet latches onto the rock icicle. He moans lowly and it echoes through the cavern. The bats reply happily. Nanako and Buiiro's two other mates had flown after him and clung to other sections of Buiiro's perch. Below the roost on the ceiling were the temples Nana mentioned to Tsunami. They were built all along the walls of the second chamber. The temples were also built in a strange way. It was if someone had read the temples' blueprint upside down. The roofs were built on the bottom and top of the temples. There was one temple that protruded from the wall further out. The entrance of the larger temple had a stair-way leading up to the veranda. Above the sliding door was the clan's mon, their symbol, painted above the doors. It was a simple drawing of a bat's outline with his wings spread. The wings were exaggerated and the tip ends of the wings nearly touched creating a circular image. The sliding door opens and a man steps out with a large lantern in his wrinkly but strong-looking hands. Tsunami was shocked by the man's appearance! He looked to be the same age as grandpa Timoteo, but his skin was much paler and he had a long beard that reached down his waist. He had long white hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. There were some strands of hair that were turn into braid with rosary beads and feathers. The top of his head was in gray-white dreads. His shirt was a red and white tie-dyed tank top, with the neckline far below his collarbone. There was a pair of aviator sunglasses hooked over the neckline. The pants were red, baggy cargo pants held up by a woven, red braided belt.

"Welcome everyone!" The man speaks.

There was power in his voice as it echoes through the chamber making Tsunami shiver. Nana shivered as well. In fact, every bat but Buiiro shivered. The bats become silent when the man began to speak to them.

"To those of you that are new amongst the colony," the man looks around and looks down to see Tsunami. He smiles at her. "I am the land god, Mori. Nice to meet so many of you once again! You have all served me well and my land has continued to prosper…and I am still going strong like a Mac daddy!"

There were snickers amongst the colony. Buiiro shakes his head but he seemed to be smiling too.

"I'll let you get to your bonding sessions. I might stick around and enjoy the hot springs. Ladies, come see me!"

The man was grinning, his pale gray eyes twinkling. Buiiro moans and the batty conversations start up again. He barks at Nana and Nana, making sure Tsunami was secured on her back, flies to the main temple where the land god, Mori, was still standing on. Mori smiles at Nana when she perched herself on the steps.

"Nana-girl, welcome home!"

"It's a honor to be greeted by you, Mori-_sama_."

Buiiro joins them, shifting into his hybrid form.

"My lord, I have something that I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure, man, whassup?"

Tsunami laughs out loud. Mori raises his lantern and sees Tsunami, "Ohhhhh, is it about her…whooa, I'm sensing incredible vibes coming from her. Is she what you want to talk about?"

"Yes, my lord." Buiiro nods.

Tsunami senses her mother's sudden nervousness making her nervous. Buiiro takes them inside the temple to a room that had a small tree standing as a shrine on a raised platform. Mori takes a seat on the platform in front of the shrine. Buiiro offered a pillow to the land god but the Mori politely declines. Nana and Tsunami sat in front Mori. Tsunami clenches her red hakama pants. Buiiro takes Tsunami's hands and leads her to stand before Mori. Mori stood up straight.

"Hello, Tsunami-_chan_. As you had heard, I'm Mori the land god!"

"R-really? You're really a god?"

"That's right, sister! I've been around for centuries. My favor era was the 60's and 70's! Maaaan, I miss them crazy days!"

Buiiro rolls his eyes, "You were off your rocker for awhile…"

Mori holds his hands out and open them palms up. He motions Tsunami to take his hands. She places her hands into his and he holds them gently. Tsunami stiffens feeling a great storm of power flowing through the god. Mori's power warms her softly as tendrils of his soul reaches out to hers and soothes her. It was like tiny warm rivers rushing through her body and tickled her. She tries to stand still feeling that this moment was very important. Mori looks through her body and focuses on her soul. The soul is a little ball of white light within the core of a living body. If one had the skill and concentrated hard enough, the soul can reveal to them the personality of the soul which comes in different colors. Tsunami's soul was small, being a young soul and it was a soft color of yellow. Surrounding Tsunami's soul were threads of silver wrapping around it.

"She definitely has the gift. Far out…" Mori was amazed. "I know you have seen the threads, but look at how many threads are woven around her soul. With training, she could have the potential to match your abilities, Buiiro."

"Yes, my lord."

Mori looks at Buiiro smiling, "You finally found the one, eh?"

Buiiro returns the smile proudly and nods. Mori closes his eyes and returns his vision to normal to see the wide-eyed face of confusion of Tsunami.

"You are a special little girl! You have a bright future ahead of you as a priestess of the Tejinaka. There is one thing, Buiiro."

Mori taps the center of Tsunami's forehead and there was a flicker of a golden-orange flame that appears.

"This? What is this?" Mori touches the flames which doesn't harm him.

The flame wavers as Tsunami's confusion continues to grow. Mori notes the connection of her flame with her uncertainty.

"It's like a soul…but not. It's pure and untainted but wavers with Tsunami-_chan_'s state of mind."

"I am unsure, my lord. I I had seen is once, but ignored it sense it wasn't evil."

"Something from the father?"

"Perhaps…but, I am unsure of what it is. Maybe it is some power of his foreign half blood."

"Oh, yeaaaah! I remember! That man with the blond hair, Nana's husband…riiiiiight!"

Mori taps Tsunami's forehead again, buries his fingers through her hair and scrambled it up. Tsunami squeaks and escapes him, running behind her mother. Nana laughs as Tsunami glares at him. Her hair was disorderly as it is thanks to her father's genes. She didn't need her hair to be messier and her father did the same thing and she didn't like it! Never liked it! Mori snickers mischievously and slaps a hand onto his thigh.

"Alright, cool! Buiiro, I leave it to you to train Tsunami-_chan_ to be a good priestess! I'm sure Nana will bring her home every gathering! It would be easier if you moved back here…but, I think the city of Namimori would be of need of Tsunami's skills as she grows in them. Nana, I don't need ask you this, but please continue to support Tsunami."

"Of course, my lord!"

"Groovy! Enough business, man! Let's party with the family!"

Tsunami and her mother and grandfather rejoined the rest of the colony. Music was being played from portable speakers set through the four main wings of the temples. Bats danced in the air in their feral or hybrid forms. Pups were introduced by new mothers to older mothers. Young juvenile bats flirted and chased one another. Pups that weren't old enough to fly were taken within them temples to play with one another. Tsunami was allowed to rejoin the children she befriended and started the process of learning names, faces and scents of the new children. None of the children pointed out Tsunami's complete human form. They both face the predicament that they can't fly, yet.

As she played, Tsunami's thoughts of the private meeting with the land god, Mori, were behind her. All she thought of was how much fun she was having and the hopes of finding a way to sprout her own wings so she could fly like her mother.


	5. Chapter 4: Cutest Hitman in the World

Nana's Secret

Chapter 4: The Cutest Hitman in the World!

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

Author's Note/Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Tsunami was always considered strange by her peers. When she was a child, they thought she had some horrible disease always covered from head to toe and wearing a strange smelling sunscreen. She never played during the day. Only came out when it was dark with her mother. But the strangest thing about Tsunami that was frightening to them was when she first entered elementary school.

As usual, all the children avoided her fearing of catching what she had. Tsunami had tried, tried very hard to join them in play or in conversation. Even the teacher tried to encourage the children to play with her. But they swiftly left her side or stopped talking altogether. Tsunami quietly accepted of being an outcast and played alone. Tsunami had woken up from naptime in a daze and after a few moments of staring ahead of herself, she smiled and introduced herself and asked to the space in front of her for their name. It was the teacher that asked who Tsunami was talking to.

"I'm talking to Kouta-kun!"

The teacher assumed that Tsunami had made up an imaginary friend to keep herself company.

After naptime the children were given a short recess. Tsunami stayed in a shaded area of the playground on a bench under a tree. She was allowed to bring out a coloring book and box of crayons. As she colored she spoke with her invisible friend, Kouta. Some boys decided to tease her and tore her coloring book from her hands. Tsunami hoped of the bench asking for the coloring book back. One of the boys pushed her so hard that she fell on her bottom. Tsunami started crying, hiding her tears with her wide-brim hat. From a distance the teacher heard the laughter and crying; she located the commotion and made her way to the young bullies. A whip of wind blew the sand up into the air and it covered the boys and stung their eyes. Tsunami was on her feet and she yelled for Kouta to stop! The wind died instantly and the sand rained down into the sandbox. The boys became afraid and when the teacher finally reached them they scrambled behind her and told their teacher that Tsunami's friend was being mean and threw sand at them! The teacher scolded them for blaming their misfortune on Tsunami. She took them away to clean the sand off. When the teacher returned she ended recess, having the children line up in a single file line. One child was missing. Sawada, Tsunami. She was nowhere in sight. After an hour of searching and calling for her the teacher became worried and informed the faculty. Another hour past and the police were called. Nana was informed that her daughter had disappeared from school. She quickly made her way to the elementary school and searched for her using her bat senses to locate her with silent echolocation, hearing and sense of smell. To the police and the school faculty's surprise, Nana located her daughter quickly in the school basement. Tsunami was standing in front of an old boiler placed into the back corner. Seeing everyone, Tsunami pointed to the boiler and said that Kouta was inside. The police panicked but the teacher assured them that Tsunami was merely talking about an imaginary friend. The police wanted to be sure and they opened the boiler. The air became cold and when the door was open years and years of dust flowed out the boiler.

Inside was the body of a child.

Years ago, a child named Kouta went missing. It became a missing person case. According to the police, Kouta must have gone down to the basement in a game of hide and seek. He thought the old boiler would make a good hiding spot. The boiler had a tendency of breaking down and starting back up on its own. Kouta locked himself in and met a horrible death. That day Kouta died, the boiler was replaced and cast aside in the dark corner of the basement.

Ever since that day, Tsunami was known as the weird girl that played at night and talked to ghosts.

* * *

"You children are the future! You must contribute to society by dedicating every breath of your being to study, gain knowledge and skill. Like yours truly who graduated with many honors from a very prestigious school," gloats Nezu-sensei. "The world is progressing as a fast pace and many achievements are being realized. Sadly, there are those in our society that don't look to the future. People who lack the ambition and intelligence to make the world a better place. They cling to the old ways with their religious practices, pagan ideals and superstitious mumbo jumbo. They hold us back with their old wives tales. People like Sawada, Tsunami!"

Nezu points his bony finger at Tsunami. Everyone turns to the back corner of the class, where the sun doesn't shine. Tsunami remembered her first day in middle school and Nezu introduced himself with the very same speech about his expectations for his class. Nezu pointed her out and it startled Tsunami badly that she shrieked. The students laughed at her and her face was red with embarrassment. Their robust laughter now was snickers, smirks and expressions of pity. It didn't surprise her anymore but it was still embarrassing. Tsunami lowers her gaze to stare down at her textbook. Nezu-sensei and her classmates were aware of her activities before and after school. During the week before and after school Tsunami had shrine duties at the local Namimori Shrine. It was old but thanks to her grandfather Buiiro who knew the resident priest (he knew their family line for years) had asked the priest to be a guide for Tsunami's training to priesthood. Her classmates who knew her sense elementary school still remembered the day she spoke to a ghost and found its corpse. Back then it terrified them, but now that they were older and "wiser" they laughed it off that it was just a coincidence.

A very creepy coincidence.

Another activity they found she practiced was visiting cemeteries. She would take long walks through the graves and even volunteered to clean graves and sweep the sidewalks. There were some students "brave" enough to spy on the creepy, ghost girl and reported that Tsunami would talk to the graves.

"I suppose people like Sawada are useful, for they remind us of how far we have come from such barbaric practices of god-worshiping and ghost-finding, hah!"

Tsunami shivers. She makes a mental note to make an offering to a shrine and say a prayer for Nezu-sensei.

School was released for the day and Tsunami was finally free to go. She pulls her shoes out of her locker and checks over her uniform. Her uniform was allowed to be modified from the Namimori standard due to doctor's orders. Her skirt was long, down to her ankles with dark toe-leggings. During the warmer seasons, she wore special sleeves that kept her cool and covered. The jacket was placed over her school shirt during the cooler seasons. She was allowed to wear hats indoors and outdoors. Her outdoor hat was navy-blue clothed cap with a brown plastic visor that was custom-made to extend a little farther and wider to shield her face from the sun. Her indoor hat replacing her outdoor hat within her locker was a shorter billed version of the outdoor hat. Before, slipping on her gloves, she rubs strong sunscreen on her face, just in case her hat gets blown off or stolen and tossed to the ground. Finally, she slipped on her white, fitted gloves protecting her hands as well. She liked wearing her gloves, it made her feel elegant. She doubles checks to make sure that no skin was exposed before stepping out. She ignores the sniggering and the finger-pointing. Honestly, she had been doing this for years, shouldn't they be used to it by now? But, teens are still children and they like to poke fun of the ones that stand out. Tsunami sighs and ignores them but the laughing suddenly died. Tsunami turns and sees the school perfect, President of the Discipline Committee, Hibari, Kyoya.

"Oh, Hibari-sempai. Thank you for your hard work today," she bows.

"Grandfather says, 'you're free for the day'."

Tsunami bows again, "Thank you, Hibari-sempai."

Kyoya's grandfather was the priest of the Namimori shrine. Grandfather Buiiro had called the Hibari priest and told him it was time for him to fulfill an overdue favor. Buiiro lived a long, long time and had made a few allies. The Hibari came down from a line of warrior monks that settled in the area of Namimori City before the Tejinaka settled in other half of Namimori. They were rivals when it came to the dealings of spirits. The Hibari were brutal and were paid a great deal of money for a quick extraction of a spirit by rich nobles, may it be evil or just mischievous. The Tejinaka took their time to understand the feelings of the spirit or soul and tried to persuade with words and healing. Sometimes it worked…other times it called for an intense exorcism. However, Buiiro himself saved the life of a Hibari and the Hibari (begrudgingly) was indebted to him. Buiiro must have waited for years to pull out that favor and had reminded every generation of Hibari of that debt (likely to their annoyance). Over the years, it seemed that that spiritual abilities in the Hibari clan was weakening. Less and less Hibari were lacking the spiritual energy and just began to resort to beating the daylights out of spirits with holy relics and weapons. Their physical combat skills did survive. Kyoya's grandfather and father were the only members in the family that had some spiritual levels. Kyoya sadly did not…nor did he care about spirits or ghosts. He had never seen a ghost and he didn't believe what he can't see or bite to death. Tsunami was used to his intimidating presence (a little) for they knew each other when they were children when she began doing chores and training under the Hibari temple roof. Kyoya took to her pretty quickly and even called her "Bunny-chan" because she reminded him of a bunny. He was protective of her and delighted on how much she acted like a small animal when he would pet her hair and she would purr and chirp. None of the Hibari over the years knew that Buiiro and those in the Tejinaka temple were vampire bats. Nor did they know that the head "Buiiro" was the same Buiiro that saved their ancestor over 100 years.

Kyoya pets Tsunami's head and sends her off. Tsunami happily leaves the school gates in peace.

'Yes! Game time tonight!'

Don't get Tsunami wrong. She liked her time spent at the temple and even training. Performing chores at the temple brought her peace of mind and soothe her soul. During her training, she practiced her Silver Gift. Mostly, it was simple exercises to bring up her level of handling souls. Grandfather Hibari had tried to teach her hand-to-hand combat at least, but Buiiro quickly squashed that idea! The Hibari were warriors even to this day and he didn't want Tsunami to be hurt or worse, driven to the point that her vampire-side would reveal itself in self-defense. Definitely did not want that to happen and be assumed to be a demon! The other reason in why she takes her priesthood training seriously was because it was one of the few things that she can count on her hand that she was getting good at. Besides being known at the "ghost-girl", she was terrible in school with low test scores and terrible at sports. Also, as a priestess in training, she was one of the few people that can see ghosts, speak to them and most of all comfort and help them. There are a few wandering souls in Namimori and even more-so, spirits also dwell in Namimori as well. Souls are those that had died and didn't make it to the afterlife. They bound themselves to the earth searching to find peace. Some know what they want and are unable to get it. Others have a hard time figuring out, losing some of their memories in the transition from life to death. Then there are just some souls that just love the world of the living too much to pass on and just hang around. Tsunami had reached that level of sending souls off. But, if she could help them find what they're looking for or convince them to leave than that is what she would do. Spirits were a different entity entirely. Spirits were spirits and had always existed. Spirits aren't from humans, they are not souls. They are found in nature, places and even objects. They are much more complicated than souls being not human which makes them dangerous and one must use caution when dealing with spirits.

She was nearing home when she stopped by the old playground. Beside the wall entrance was a glass bottle with a few flowers inside it. Tsunami takes out a bottle of water from her bag and pours into the nearly dry bottle. Her skin tingles and her soul detects another soul close by.

"_Nee-chan!_"

"Hello, Kimi!" Tsunami speaks out loud and looks up.

Before her stood a floating girl surrounded by light blue astral light. Kimi was a girl that died by the playground. Her ball bounced out into the street and she chased it right in front of a moving truck. It wasn't the driver's fault. Kimi was so small and he wouldn't have stopped in time. Kimi stayed in the living world just because she was a child. Sadly, this happens to a lot of souls that die young. They are so full of life that when they die their soul desires to keep on living and enjoy life. Tsunami was able to talk a few children to release their hold onto the world, but it was sometimes hard to explain to a soul so young, like Kimi.

"_I haven't found my ball yet!_" Kimi folds her arms pouting.

"I'm sure you'll find it someday." Tsunami smiles.

Or children simply stayed in the living world just for simple, childish reasons! Which makes it even harder!

"See you later, Kimi-chan!"

"_I want yellow and white flowers tomorrow, okay!_"

* * *

Tsunami arrives at home and nearly shouts for joy when she kicks the door closed. She kicks off her shoes and steps up into the hallway. Her hat is ripped off and she shakes her hair with her hands. Her jacket flies off next onto the living room couch; her neck ribbon slips away from around her neck. The buttons to her shirt were plucked open down just above her pink bra with a teal bow.

"Mama! I'm home!" Tsunami calls.

Her long skirt was next to being unzipped and it falls to the ground. Tsunami kicks it to the side of the wall. She stretches out to the ceiling in her unbuttoned white shirt and toe-leggings. She shakes herself in relief.

"Ohhhhhh~, finally I'm out of all those clothes!"

She looks down at her toes, before taking a seat on the floor. She giggles as she lies back pulling on one of the toes and slides her leg out. She pauses when her nose picks up a new scent. There was squeaky cough.

Tsunami looks up. Big, dark eyes peer down at her. A tiny eyebrow over one of the eyes was raised in amusement.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsunami sits up and turns sitting onto her legs to get a better look at the guest. It was a baby standing tall and strong, though he was under a foot tall. He wore a dark, pressed suit, with an orange shirt and blue tie. His little shiny, black shoes looked expensive! On his head was a large fedora with an orange band. It looked too big for him, but sat on his head without sinking. Tsunami and the baby stare at each other. There were three things that stood out the most to Tsunami about the baby's appearance. Around his neck was a large pacifier. It had a yellow, glassy look and to Tsunami's eyes it glowed and she felt something coming from it. The next thing she notices about the baby was on top of his hat a little green lizard was sitting on the brim. It had bright golden eyes staring at her along with the baby. At last, were the large curly sideburns. Tsunami's cheeks become bright and her heart races as she smiles widely and giggles. The baby tilts his head and the sideburns bounce cutely.

"Hm?"

"…..You're so cute!" she cries out.

Tsunami reaches out to hug the baby before stopping instantly. The baby had moved his foot and had stopped after Tsunami. They stare at each other curiously.

"Um, little boy…were you going to kick me?"

The baby's eyes widen a tic, "Oh? You knew?"

"That's not a nice thing to do!" Tsunami scolds. "You shouldn't kick people. If you didn't want me to hug you, use your words!"

"Ah."

Tsunami was satisfied that the baby boy learned his lesson. But there was something else she sensed, besides his intentions to hurt her. It was his soul. His soul had flared, being combined with his physical energy within his body to gather enough energy to kick her. If she hadn't felt his intent that kick would have hurt a lot! Tsunami stares through the baby and sees his soul. Unlike infants and children, whose souls are small and very light in color, this baby's soul was too big for him. His soul took up his whole little body! It was an orange soul and it was strong, very strong. She saw the wear and tear of age with loss of innocence, perseverance, a touch of death…and years of struggle and pain. This baby's soul had the timeline of an adult.

"You poor little thing? You must have suffered so much!"

"What? What are you…?"

Tsunami catches the baby by surprise as he was scooped up into Tsunami's arms and squished into her rather comfy and squishy bosom!

"You don't need to suffer anymore! I'm going to take care of you!"

"Tsunami-chan? Ara, I see you've met your tutor!"

"Tutor?"

Nana shows Tsunami the flyer. Still holding the baby to her breasts, Tsunami reads the flyer: "Regardless of he or she's age or talents, we will teach your child to be a leader of the next generation! Yours sincerely, Reborn." Tsunami looks up at her mother in bored disbelief.

"Mama…"

"Isn't it great? I've never seen such a catchy ad."

"Mama, you've been scammed! That wasn't an ad, it was a trick! Someone abandoned this baby on our doorstep and left a note!" Tsunami read the "flyer" again. "This is the most creative way I ever seen of abandoning a baby!"

Reborn pushes himself out of her breasts and looks up in his own disbelief.

"You're an idiot! I'm your tutor! My name is Reborn!"

"Don't call people names! Maybe it was a good thing you've been abandoned on our doorstep! Your parents didn't teach you manners, but you do speak well for a baby, I'll give them that!"

"…"

"Oh, you really think so, Tsunami-chan! Now I feel horrible!" Nana moans.

Reborn reaches up and rubs his temples from an incoming headache. He takes a deep breath to recompose himself.

"Listen you…"

"Awww, don't be upset!" Tsunami holds Reborn. "Okay, okay! You're my tutor! I'll play along, Reborn."

"Tsunami-chan! I really wish you wouldn't toss your clothes about every time you come home. Take your clothes upstairs and make sure Reborn gets settled. You don't mind to share a room with him?"

"No, of course not! We're going."

Tsunami rests Reborn on her hip as she gathers her clothes. Reborn's "lizard", which was actually a chameleon, looks over Reborn's brim and flickers his tongue.

"It's not funny, Leon!"

"Leon? Is that what your pet's lizard's name is?"

"Yes and Leon is not a lizard, he's a chameleon."

Tsunami nods her head in understanding as they climbed up the stairs together. She places Reborn down on the floor and tosses her clothes into a corner. Tsunami's room wasn't very girly. There was a bed with orange lining and covers. Orange curtains with white daisies fluttering over a simple desk littered with papers. Reborn had already gone through her room and found some curious things. The papers on the desk were slips of paper with red inked calligraphy. They were black and red ink in bottles with used calligraphic brushes. There were photos of what appeared to be family members on Nana's side of the family. Pictures of Tsunami growing up with certain members of her family in casual clothes, yukata and priest wear. Her room wasn't an absolute mess but it could be better. Girls can be messy, but overtime they would reach their limit and would tidy up a bit. That seems to be the kind of girl Tsunami was.

Reborn turns and sees backside of bare legs and pink panties with white stripes! He quickly averts his eyes as Tsunami kicks her stockings away to join the rest of the clothes in the corner. She hums as she searches through her clothes drawer. She finds a long orange shirt (Reborn believes her favorite color was orange) and blue boxies with light blue polka dots and gets dressed. Once complete, she sits in front of Reborn.

"Let's see…where you would sleep…"

"Listen up!"

Tsunami was surprised by the sharp tone in Reborn's voice. Having her undivided attention, Reborn goes a long suitcase that Tsunami just realized was in her room. He opens it up and right before her eyes Reborn assembles a sniper rifle within seconds. He loads with a click and points it at Tsunami. Reborn was pleased to see a look of fear in Tsunami's eyes at last.

"In real life, I am an assassin! My real job is not to make you get good grades (actually, your mind does need to be exercised). My real job is to make you into a mafia boss."

Tsunami stares through Reborn. His soul didn't waver. He was telling the truth!

"You're telling the truth!"

"Of course I am. I was hired by the Vongola Boss to train you to take his place at his request!"

Again, an unwavering soul, it was the true!

"I…I admire the fact that you're so accomplished despite being so, so young! I am upset that you were introduced to such a dangerous line of work…but, but…I'm sorry, Reborn! I can't be a mafia boss! I don't want to be a mafia boss! I want to be a priestess!"

Reborn points his rifle to the side.

"A priestess?"

Tsunami nods.

"I can't allow that. You're going to be a mafia boss."

"I don't want to!" Tsunami folds her arms.

"You will. I will make you…even if it kills you."

Reborn was very serious. He hadn't lied at all through the conversation.

"W-why would this Vongola Boss chose me? How does he know about me?"

"You were chosen to be the tenth heir of the Vongola familgia, because you are the direct descendant of the first Vongola Boss, Giotto Vongola."

"G-Giotto?"

Reborn pulls out a poster on a stand. With a pointer he starts at the top of what appeared to be a family tree. He goes on to explain that her ancestor, Giotto Vongola came to Japan and renamed himself Sawada, Ieyasu. Hearing her family name Tsunami was stunned. She barely was listening as he continued down the family tree until she heard her father's name.

"W-what!? My dad!?"

"Yes, Sawada, Iemitsu!" Reborn taps his name towards the bottom. "Like you, Iemitsu is of course a direct descendant as well. He wasn't chosen for he has devoted himself to the familgia in a different way."

"How?...What are you saying? Are you saying that my dad was a part of the mafia?"

"_Is_ a part," Reborn corrects. "You father is a member of the mafia, serving under the man that has chosen you to be his heir."

Reborn snaps the stand shut and disassembles his rifle as he prepares for bed.

Tsunami was sitting in a state of shock trying to process and understand what she had just been told. Her father was a part of the mafia. Her mother thought he worked in construction. He disappeared when Tsunami was really small. She thought that he abandoned them or something. But he was working for the mafia, a criminal organization that considered their group to be a family or familgia which was the foreign word Reborn used. It suddenly dawns on Tsunami that both her parents were hiding a side of their lives that both were afraid to reveal to the other.

Tsunami was caught between two secrets.


	6. Chapter 5: Tsunami the Vampire Bat

Nana's Secret

Chapter 5: Tsunami the Vampire Bat

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

Author's Note/Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Tsunami's mind was still troubled. It was late into the night yet she lay in bed repeating over and over of her father's line of work. It definitely explained the very long absence of her father. Growing up, Tsunami thought he abandoned them. Actually, it was her bullies who made fun of her and one of their little jokes was that she was so useless that her daddy left her. That really hurt her feelings and she asked her mother if that was the reason. Nana almost cried and promised her that she wasn't the reason Iemitsu left.

Today she learned that the reason was because he was in the mafia, a criminal organization somewhere in Italy who happened to descended from the very man that founded the organization. Her mother had no idea. Nana was hiding from Iemitsu that she was a vampire bat. Tsunami weighed between the two secrets and to her frustration both parents were in the wrong. Tsunami grumbles and rolls to her side facing out to Reborn.

Reborn had created a cozy little area. He had set up a hammock in her room. There was an enormous snot bubble hanging over his nose. Tsunami smiled at that. His eyes were wide open but the steady breathing and quiet snores assured Tsunami's sharp hearing that he was asleep. Staring at Reborn a little longer she slowly settles down and falls asleep herself.

* * *

"Reborn! Get down the wall before you fall!"

"You're not my mother. Don't boss me around."

It was still dark in the morning with the sun barely peeking over the short roofs of the houses. Tsunami was dressed for school but had her hat off for the sun wasn't out yet. She had been walking for some time before she picked up footsteps behind her. She looked behind her but there was nothing there. At the side of her was Reborn walking on top of the wall! Tsunami was very startled and had yelled at him to get down.

"What are you doing up anyway? Babies need as much sleep as possible."

"I'm doing my job as your tutor. I need to understand every aspect of my student's life."

"Um, everything?"

"Everything. I don't see why you want to be a priestess. Sounds boring."

Tsunami huffs and starts walking again with her bag in front of her.

"It's not for the excitement! It's so I can help people."

"In the mafia, you can help people. As a don, or in your case a donna, you can use your powerful influence for the people that don't have a voice."

"I want to help the people, the souls, whose voices can only be heard by the few."

Reborn contemplates her words, "I heard about an incident when you were six-years old that you found a corpse in elementary school. It was said that you followed an 'imaginary friend' that shared the same name of the corpse. Are you saying that you can talk to ghosts?"

"Yes…yes I can."

Reborn thinks over her claim as they arrive at the Hibari Shrine. Crossing over the wide cobblestone path they see an older man sitting on the steps. He wore a dark robe with a sash hanging over one of his shoulders. His hair was shoulder-length and white. His mustache was also white and blended with his beard trailing down his chest under his folded arms. Reborn sensed that the man was physically strong. Tsunami knew he was strong. Kyoya had interrupted her training with his grandfather to challenge the man to fights. He hadn't beaten the head of the family, yet. Tsunami bows respectfully to the man. The man nods.

"Good morning, Hibari-sensei."

"Who is he?"

"This is Reborn, Hibari-sensei. He was abandoned at my house last night."

"You brought him here?"

"I'm sure he'll behave himself, sensei. He's very smart for his age."

"Hnn, very well. Attend to your chores."

Tsunami bows to Hibari-sensei and enters the shrine. Reborn and Hibari-sensei size each other up. Hibari-sensei closes his eyes. He senses Reborn's soul and senses his true age. He frowns as he observes Reborn's physical body.

"You're a strange…person."

"Hibari-sensei, was it? I have some questions about my student."

"'Your student'?"

"I'm her tutor."

"….Say your questions, Tutor."

"You have been training Tsunami to be a priestess. Does she have a talent for the job?"

"Yes. She has a bright future in her gift that has been in the Tejinaka clan for generations. It is very strong within her and continues to grow."

"She has interacted with ghosts and spirits."

"She has."

"What proof do you have of these interactions?"

"You don't believe."

"This world is full of possibilities. I can't say that I have personally had an encountered with the supernatural, but if I am to be her tutor I would like to be prepared."

Hibari-sensei was curious. This tiny infant tutor wished to know about her priesthood training. What did that have to do with her education? Perhaps he just wanted to be sure that her training didn't conflict with his academic tutoring.

"She has spoken to many souls, mostly children. Her duty is to consol souls and persuades them to find peace of their untimely deaths. She had encountered older souls and gives aid to them finding peace. Some are successful, other are in progress. During her time-off from school she visits sites around the city and checks on the souls. The spirits she encounters are locals and on a low-level. However there is one spirit that is rather powerful and demands respect. A cat."

"A cat?"

Hibari-sensei nods, "This cat has been alive for many centuries. It has become fond of Tsunami for he likes to tease her. Tsunami is a little nervous in dealing with a finicky god and tries her hardest to stay on his good side. She would even bow to it in passing in front of other people."

Reborn snorts.

"Do not take this cat lightly. Cats are temperamental; especially supernatural ones that can be vengeful." Hibari-sensei warns.

"Will I be able to see the things she sees?"

"Being that you were not aware of ever having a spiritual encounter, I am going to assume that you won't be able to. But they are there, even if you can't see them," Hibari-sensei smirks. "Unless of course the soul or spirit has the power to reveal itself to you. But if that happens that is not a good thing."

"This question is important. Have you seen flames from Tsunami?"

"Flames? Are you talking of the flames that burst to life from her head?"

"So you are able to see them?"

"Yes. Those that are sensitive to spiritual energies can see other energies as well. The flames can be seen by spiritual eyes for we have theorized that the flames are spiritual as well. The soul is one in the mind. If something happen to the soul, the mind is useless and if something happens to the mind the soul is affected by that. This flame is powered by her will. The few times we seen the flames ignite was when she was in danger or she felt that others were in danger. She assisted me in an exorcism of an angry ghost that was haunting a family's home. The ghost was merely trying to frighten us. It wasn't that powerful but it alarmed Tsunami and her flames appeared. Another time, we did meet a powerful spirit. It attacked me and in concern for my safety, Tsunami threw herself between me and the ghost. She had just learned the Soul Barrier technique. Before it was small and she could only shield her chest. When the flames lit her soul drew power from those flames and the barrier was strengthening tenfold, giving me enough time to regain control and dispel the ghost."

"Soul Barrier, you say. She uses the Flame of Wills to make her spiritual energy rise, interesting."

"What kind of tutor are you?"

Reborn hops up the steps and walks by Hibari-sensei.

"The greatest in the world."

* * *

"I want to see you at work with the souls. To see if you are really good as your teacher says you are."

"H-he he said that was I was good?" Tsunami blushes.

Reborn doesn't confirm it and instead walks off as Tsunami enters school grounds. From a good vantage point Reborn watches Tsunami's day at school. She was heckled and teased by her teacher while the majority of the students laugh. Tsunami tried not to pay attention and avoided making eye contact with anyone. Tsunami ran inside the gym in circles while the other students had to run outside. They grumble and complain how unfair it was that Tsunami got to stay in a well-conditioned building. Reborn sees the longing in Tsunami's eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun and the company of others. Tsunami ate lunch alone and at the end of the day was left to do all the cleaning by a group of her classmates. Tsunami endured this without complaint. Reborn had never seen anything so tragically pathetic.

Reborn tells her how pathetic Tsunami was to allow herself to be so verbally and physically abused. Tsunami didn't agree or disagree. She just shrugs. It had always been like this. What could she do to change it? She would be lying that she didn't care, but she tries not to care. She didn't need people that saw her as a freak of nature or a loser. She had her mother and her family that see the good in her and were looking forward to her achievements as a priestess. That's all she needed, her family's approval. She returns to the Hibari shrine and begins her training this time. She sat in room where there was a large statue of a god. Reborn wasn't sure who it was. There were incense burning and it soothed Tsunami enough to be able to meditate. Reborn and Hibari-sensei sat behind of her as she faced the statue of the god and the burning incense. Hibari-sensei explains that Tsunami was trying to stretch her soul. It was one of the ways of increasing the strength and stamina of her soul besides experience. Tsunami would feel her own soul within it and try to make it big and hold it in its increased size. Tsunami took deep breathes and slowly releases her breath. Her hands were clasped together into praying hands. After an hour and a half, Tsunami was beginning to perspire. Hibari-sensei encourages her to hold her soul's form and not to waver. Tsunami takes a deep breath. Reborn sees the flicker of her flame as she wills herself to keep her soul large. Tsunami gasps and releases her hold. Reborn wonders if this was the only extent of her flames uses.

The sun was setting and the streets lights were twinkling on when Tsunami and Reborn leave the shrine for home. They were nearly entering the neighborhood when they see Mochida, trapping Kyoko against a wall. Kyoko looked very nervous as Mochida was speaking something to her but Kyoko shook her head. Mochida moves himself closer, bending his extended arms. Kyoya was beginning to panic and she tries to put some space between herself and Mochida. Tsunami sees the fear in Kyoko's eyes.

"Looks like he's coming onto that girl a little strong. Isn't that your school's idol, Sasagawa, Kyoko?"

Tsunami nods.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to help her? She's in big trouble!"

"Y-yes, yes, I know! B-but, Mochida-sempai is a guy! He's bigger and stronger than me. He'll ignore me if I say anything…"

"If you aren't going to do anything…then die!"

Tsunami hears the click of a gun. She was about to lecture him on using toy guns but all thoughts cease as when she had faced Reborn, he fired a bullet into her forehead. Tsunami begins to fall over backwards. She sees the darkening sky. She sees the moon and stars.

'I…I've been shot…that gun was definitely real. Now, I'm going to die…I don't want to die! If I knew I was going to die anyway…I would have helped poor Kyoko-chan! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm…"

Tsunami's body hits the ground. Reborn waits for his special bullet to take effect. It was taking some time and Reborn was about to worry. Her flame blazes up and her body jerks. Tsunami rolls to her hands and knees. Her body heaves and her back arches high. Her teeth open and snap close and if one was brave enough to look closely, her canines had extended. Tsunami beats on the ground and she snarls and froths at the mouth. Something was wrong. What the bullet should have done was turn Tsunami's flames into raw power. This causes a person to go into Hyper Dyinng Will mode. The person is put into a stressful situation with the deathperation bullet, and is consumed with regret. The dying will flames are turned on and raw flame power takes control of their will and nothing stops them from fulfilling their last regret until the effects last for five minutes. Threads snap and the fabric of her jacket and shirt rips and tears. Tsunami stops beating the ground and her fingers stretch farther and farther stretching like branches on a dead tree. Between her long fingers a stretch of skin was webbed between them and the web between her 2-foot long "pinkie" connected along the sides and reaching back to her tailbone. Because of her wings, her bra was ripped off her body. Despite Reborn's appearance, he had been around for a very long time. He prides himself on seeing it all and being hard to surprise or impress. Fear didn't belong in his vocabulary! Deep in his heart, seeing the wild look in Tsunami's now red eyes, Reborn was afraid! Tsunami unleashes an ear-piercing shriek. Mochida and Kyoko see a beast galloping its way towards them. The thought of running wasn't allowed to be thought of or executed as Mochida was swatted away from Kyoko by one of the monster's powerful wings. Mochida lands down the street and rolls. He scrambles onto his feet to run. The monster chases after him. She jumps onto a car and leaps onto a lamppost. She leaps off the post and unfurls her wings. She soars over the street and grabs Mochida with her feet which now how hooking claws. Mochida starts freaking out and yells for help. Tsunami was quickly disappearing into the sky. Reborn swears in Italian out loud. He was shocked and his mind was rapidly thinking of way to fix the situation. Kyoko falls over in a dead faint. Reborn had to deal with Tsunami and fast. He hopes that in her current state she wouldn't kill the boy!

Tsunami takes Mochida to a nearby inner-city forest. Within the small forest was a clearing and she lowers Mochida to the ground. Mochida moves away from Tsunami and stares at her. There was still a little light in the sky and he was able to see her clearly. Tsunami growls at him as she was crouched in front of him. Her wings were semi folded. Her thumbs supported her weight and part of her wings flared like a fan at her sides. Her wings matched her skin stone with light fur on them. Her face was still human with her eyes wide and red, fangs protruding and her ears pointed. Mochida looks down from her face and despite his fear blushes seeing her bare, round breasts. Tsunami takes a step closer and Mochida's fear outweighs his teenage hormones. The flame on her head goes out and her eyes return to brown, her pupils still thin. Tsunami snorts and coughs until she hacks up a bullet and spits it out. She stares down at it, looks over her appearance and at Mochida.

"Wha…what have I…done!?"

"D-d-dame Tsunami…?"

Reborn drops from the sky using Leon as a parachute. Mochida open and closes his mouth. His evening was becoming stranger and stranger! Leon transforms into a pistol and Reborn fires at Mochida knocking him out. Tsunami watches the actions in silence. She and Reborn face one another and she eyes his gun. From her crouched position Tsunami falls onto her knees and covers her face with a wing, turning away from Reborn. Her shoulders shudder and Reborn hears Tsunami sobbing. Leon returns to his natural form and crawl onto Reborn's shoulder. They watch Tsunami as her sobbing racks her whole body and she cries harder. Tsunami feels a small hand touch her wings and runs their fingers over her "fingers" and through each section of skin between them. Tsunami feels the petting and lowers her wing enough to peer down at Reborn. Reborn examines her wings looks over her body down to her clawed feet. He meets her gaze, her eyes teary with huge tears drops gathering at the corners. Reborn takes a very deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

Tsunami lowers her wing to the ground, "I…I was upset with you…but, really, it's my fault! I should of fought harder…I should have."

"I fired the bullet without understanding the situation fully. I realized there was something strange about you. But this was beyond all my expectations. Mom's side of the family, of course."

Tsunami nods. Reborn asks her to start from the beginning. She started with the time her grandfather was caught in Mexico. After about an hour or so of talking and questions, Reborn has a better idea of whom and what he was dealing with. This was huge and it was up to him how to shape Tsunami to use her abilities and this incredible form to serve the mafia. This was going to be very exciting. There so many things he wanted to try now. Tsunami feels a chill go up her spine as Reborn develops an evil, little smile on his adorable babyface.

"N-n-now, Reborn! You can't tell anybody about this!"

"What?! Why?"

"Nobody is supposed to know that I'm a vampire bat!"

"Vampire…bat?"

"Huh, I didn't mention it in the story?"

"No, you just kept saying bat. You didn't say what kind of a bat you were."

"Oh. Yeah. Mom, me and everybody in my Mom's family are vampire bats. There are few bats in our colony that eat bugs, but most of us drink blood."

"Holy shit."

Tsunami flushes, "Y-you shouldn't cuss, you're a baby! A-anyway, you can't tell anyone! Grandfather doesn't want our colony to be in danger! Oh god, Mochida-sempai! Kyoko-chan!"

"Don't worry about it. I have a special memory alternating bullet. I already took care of that guy over there and Kyoko-chan. Your neighborhood is pretty safe, I'm sure someone has found her and is taking care of her."

Tsunami sighs in relief.

"Somebody else is going to have to know. Especially your subordinates."

"My subordinates?"

"Yes, a boss needs their own familgia! A group of people that work closely with the boss and supports and protects him. In order for them to trust you, they must know all about you. Besides, if they are loyal enough to you they could make a nice, easy fresh meal."

Tsunami thinks over Reborn's words. Fresh, warm human blood? Her mouth waters and she growls hungrily. She remembers when she had her first taste of human blood from her father. It was delicious! It's what her body needs the most. Thankfully, her uncle Yoyori sends her collections of human blood in a travelable refrigerated case. The benefits of being a doctor. It was good an all, but she would love to have fresh human blood being from a living body.

"You…you really think that…there's someone who will accept this side of me? Dad! My dad doesn't even know about me and Mom!"

"Hmm, that's going to be an issue in my reports…"

"HIIIIIIE, you make reports!?"

"Yes, by order by the Vongola Boss. He wants to be kept up to date with your progress in my tutoring. But, at your request, for the sake of your mother and her family, I won't tell the Boss. For now."

"Ehhhh?"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, let's get you out of the air. Aren't you cold…you do realize that you're wearing nothing but your purple teddy bear underwear."

Tsunami looks down at herself, looks at Reborn and shrugs.

"Doesn't bother me."

"….."

"What?" Tsunami tilts her head.

Reborn shakes his head. He was very much to looking forward to finding appropriate guardians for Tsunami. They won't only serve and protect her. They will also have the duty of offering their blood for her food. He was very, very, very much looking forward that.

Tsunami was nervous the next morning. Reborn told her that he used memory-altering bullets on Mochida and Kyoko of her transformation last night. He says that the alteration is random and works around to jostle the actual events seen by witnesses. The first person Tsunami sees was Kyoko on her way to school. Kyoko had been waiting for her and when she saw Tsunami she quickly rushed up to her and bows in apology.

"Tsunami-chan! I am so sorry about last night?"

"L-last night?"

"Yes! You were having some sort of panic attack and I panicked too and fainted!"

"….eh?"

"I'm so glad that a kind stranger helped us out last night. I'm afraid that I don't remember his face…I don't remember if it was a man or a woman that helped us."

"Uh…it's okay, it's a little foggy for me too!" Tsunami laughs nervously.

"I just wanted to apologize. You were in trouble and I did absolutely nothing."

Tsunami shook her head smiling. She felt guilty for she was the one who did nothing until Reborn intervened. Looking back on last night, even though she nearly got into trouble revealing her true form, she helped Kyoko out of an uncomfortable situation. Mochida probably wouldn't have taken it too far, hopefully, probably, but he was scaring Kyoko. Kyoko decides to walk to school with Tsunami and on their way got to know one another a little bit. Reborn is watching from a far and sees the happiness in Tsunami's eyes in actually having a conversation with someone. Nearing their school, Mochida was waiting against a wall. Tsunami draws back a little, to allow Mochida to talk to Kyoko. Kyoko passes Mochida and greets him a good morning. Mochida smiles, but doesn't follow her. That confused Tsunami very much! She slowly makes her way towards him and as she passes him, Mochida pushes off the wall and calls her. Tsunami becomes nervous but stops. Mochida stands before her. He stares down at her for a long time. Then his eyes move away from her eyes down to chest area. He tightens his grip on the backpack strap slung over his shoulder.

"Sawada…" Mochida was still staring at her breasts. "S-sawada…" He begins to blush.

Tsunami's nose wiggles. There was a strange scent coming from Mochida. She sniffs the air. It smelled familiar. She remembers about the last few gatherings when she was old enough to bath in the hot springs with the rest of the adults along with the other slightly older pups. She smelled this scent when the adults began to pair up and started mating….

Tsunami's eyes widen.

"Sawada! You…DON'T GET UNDRESSED IN FRONT OF AN OPEN WINDOW! THERE ARE PERVERTS OUT THERE!"

The memory-alteration bullet had reformed Mochida's memories around the thing that stood out the most to the teenage boy. The thing that stood out the furthest in his memories was Tsunami's bare, round breasts! They weren't too big and certainly wasn't small, but they were very nice. They stood out the most as well because no boy had seen any other part of Tsunami's skin other than her face! As far as he remembered, he was on his way home and somehow strolled by Tsunami's house whose bedroom window was open to the night and she was undressing and that's when he saw them.

Mochida runs away with his face looking like a cherry. Tsunami whimpers. Despite her embarrassment, Tsunami was able to concentrate to search for Reborn's soul and when she had located his soul she screams at him.

"REBOOOOOOOORN!"


	7. Chapter 6: An Oath Over Blood

Nana's Secret

Chapter 6: An Oath over Blood

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

Author's Note/Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Shooting Tsunami with a Dying Will bullet was a no-go. Especially during the bright of day due to a couple of factors: one was that Tsunami turned to her true form of a vampire bat hybrid girl. This form must be kept a secret for the safety of her colony. Reborn understood this secrecy. The mafia have their own code of silence, Omerta. Reborn had to be careful to respect Tsunami's secret. It was important to gain Tsunami's trust even further. The other reason was Tsunami's photo-sensitivity. Her clothes are destroyed when she goes in Hyper Dying Will mode and though she has the sunscreen; Reborn had a feeling that the sun on her skin would still hurt her if she stayed in the sun too long. Going back to the secret of her bat self, he was going to have to select her subordinates very carefully. They had to really care about Tsunami to want to keep her safe from harm. Or perhaps an easy-going simpleton would do! After some thought Reborn knew who to call.

* * *

"Attention class! We have a new student joining us today. He's a transfer student all the way from Italy. This is Gokudera, Hayato."

Tsunami felt that it was too much of coincidence that a student from Italy was here. Her gut, or what Reborn called the Vongola Intuition, was really strong. She makes a note to herself to ask Reborn if he knew about the new student. The girls had quickly taken a liking to him. He had fair skin and silvery gray hair. He was not in uniform. His school shirt was open and he was wearing t-shirt underneath. He had all sorts of accessories wearing two necklaces, one of them looked like a charm. He had studded-leather wrist straps and a few rings on his fingers. He was a foreigner yet he had a Japanese name. Was his blood mixed like her father's was? Tsunami's nose wiggles and she bit her lip as she closes her eyes. Oh! His blood was indeed like her father's! There must be something about Italian blood that stirred her blood! Even the fact that she could smell the smoke of cigarettes on him didn't ruin her appetite. She hears his heart beat pumping and stirring his blood, the blood circulating…she bites her lip harder and licks her lips. She opens her eyes and finds that she was panting lightly. She covers her face and tries to calm down! As she was trying to calm herself, Hayato was approaching her. His eyes were fixed on her with an angry scowl. Just as he was upon her desk, Tsunami jerks and looks at him. She shakes under his gaze. She eyes his throat and can see his vein throbbing to the rhythm of his heart. She was awakened from her dream when Hayato kicks her desk. She screams as her desk falls over. The teacher yells at him, but Hayato just growls at Tsunami and goes to the seat he was assigned to and falls into it. Tsunami decides to stay as far as possible from Hayato.

Half of the school day goes by and Tsunami tries to get by. She finally got a break and decided to take a stroll outside for some fresh air. She walked through the outside hall that connects the buildings together and protected students from the elements just a bit. She hears a meow and instantly stops. A ginger cat enters the hall path. It sits before her with a single green eye sparkling. Its other eye was sealed closed by a star-crossed scar. The cat had seen a lot of fighting. He was stripped with scars and one of his ears was bitten off. Tsunami smiles and bows at a 90 degree.

"Good afternoon, my lord! I haven't seen you in awhile."

The cat meows and lifts his paw to beckon her to him. Tsunami steps towards him and kneels before the cat allowing him to jump into her lap. Tsunami pets him, sliding her hand over his shoulders down his back. The cat begins to purr.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Behind Tsunami were three third-year students. They were much larger than Mochida who was a second-year! They were very much out of the dressed code, wearing headbands, baggy jersey shirts, hoodies and a beanie. One of the third-years even had a tattoo! Tsunami doesn't move from her position, not wanting to knock over the cat in her lap.

"Say, aren't you that loser-student of 2-A?"

"Dame-Tsuna, wasn't it."

"I-I'm Sawada, Tsunami."

"Sawada, huh? Heard from Mochida that you got some nice tits!"

Tsunami felt that Mochida didn't give that information willingly. The cat growls and Tsunami strokes his back. One of the third-years reaches down grabbing her wrist, jerking her up to stand. The cat leaps out of her lap and hisses. But the third-years didn't hear the cat as third-year that grabbed her had captured both her wrists. Another stood in front of her and looks to the other third-year, the leader smirks and nods. The third-year in front of her pulls her jacket open. Tsunami smells their excitement and starts to struggle.

"Wait…wait…please stop!"

"What do you got under all these clothes….?"

The cat yowls angrily, it echoed through the yard. The third-years finally notice him and sneer.

"What are you so angry for…get out of here!"

A third-year tries to kick it away. The cat merely leans to the side, dodging the kick. His fur stood on high end and its tail was held high. The cat's toes were splayed out, revealing six claws on its paws. The third-year becomes mad that the cat hardly flinched at his kick. He prepares to make another kick that would hit the cat for sure.

"No! Don't hurt him! Please!" Tsunami yells.

"Hey!"

The third-years look away from the cat to the other side of that hall path and see the new transfer student. Hayato was glaring at them, smoking a cigarette between his fingers.

"Who the hell are you?"

Hayato doesn't answer the question, continuing to puff on his cigarette. His eyes rest on Tsunami and he gives her a look of disgust and disappointment.

"You are too pathetic!"

"What was that you little punk!?"

Tsunami knew Hayato's statement was directed more at her than the third-years. The two other third-years make their approach towards him. Hayato moves his hand away from the cigarette and slips his hands into his open shirt. He whips out a pair of dynamite and touches the fuse to his burning cigarette! The dynamite fizzles. Tsunami is released by the stunned third-year holding her and she races away from him, grabbing the cat and running away into the building in blind panic. As soon as she enters the building, the door and the windows rattled from the bursts of explosions!

After school, Tsunami receives a kick to the head from Reborn.

"I saw what happened today! How could you let those thugs molest you?"

"I…I couldn't just…"

"You didn't half to change! You could have just tapped into your bat-half energy and used that to at least break away and run if you couldn't fight them for real!"

"How can I use my bat energy without changing, Reborn? Is that even possible?"

"It can be. It would take some concentration on your part. I'm going to put that vampire side of you to good use!"

Tsunami sighs.

"That cat that you were petting. Is that the cat god?"

"Oh, yes. He is. A nekomata. He named himself Nekomasa after Date, Masamune, a general of the warring period. He's over a hundred years old."

"Hmmm. An interesting ally," said Reborn.

"I…wouldn't say he's an ally…I think he was mad at those third-years because they interrupted me from petting him really. Cats are funny like that. I have to make sure to appease him later. I don't want him to kill them!"

"He would kill people for not getting petted."

"T-that's how cats are. Even supernatural ones."

"I refuse to accept you as our leader!"

Tsunami and Reborn had walked off of school grounds and were on their way to the Hibari shrine. Hayato had them on the street.

"You got here earlier than expected, Hayato."

"So you do know him!" Tsunami exclaims.

Reborn arches a brow.

"It…it was a feeling. It was too much of a coincidence for someone from Italy to suddenly transfers to my school. That would make him apart of the mafia, wouldn't it?"

"I've been watching you! There's no way that someone so weak could take over the Vongola!"

Sticks of dynamite are pulled out of his clothes and lit by a cigarette. He flings the sticks at Tsunami. Tsunami screams and runs away. The dynamite goes off behind her and causes her to stumble. Hayato curses and gives chase. Explosions shake the streets, making car alarms go off and birds scattering from the rattled trees. Tsunami continues to scream as she runs and dodges Hayato's attacks. He chases her down an alley which came to a dead end. Tsunami looks over the top wall. She could fly over it…but Hayato was right behind her. She whimpers and begins to think of how to get out of this…before Reborn intervenes with those bullets of his!

"You are such a coward!" Hayato growls, "The Vongola would end if you become the boss!"

He tosses a bomb and it hits the corner of the wall. It bursts beside her ear and Tsunami screams and covers them. Reborn was watching. Tsunami's face expressed little fear, it looked like it was in pain. Bats were known for the acute hearing so the bombs going off by her ears was hard on them. Tsunami's ears were ringing like a room of temple bells. She couldn't hear anything for the ringing. She falls to her knees as her body becomes unbalanced. She felt like throwing up! At this point, she almost wished that Reborn would shoot her with a bullet…but, she didn't need him to change. She could change herself! If she didn't, this boy was going to kill her. Tsunami bears her fangs.

"Stop, please, stop!" she growls. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Tch, you couldn't hurt a fly!"

Hayato holds several sticks in between his fingers. Reborn keeps his eyes on Tsunami. She was rolls her shoulders and her arms grow longer and her nails thicken to claws. She claws at the pavement and begs Hayato again to stop, warning him that she didn't want to hurt him. Hayato flings the bombs at her…

Tsunami stood up and shrieks. Her shriek was a higher pitch than her screams. Tsunami had her eyes close sense focusing with her sight made her sick as she regained her balance. Her high shriek sends waves down the alley and the waves bounce off everything, trash, pipes, the bombs and Hayato. The waves bounce off the objects and returns to Tsunami sending a rough outline of what was in front of her. With her extended arms Tsunami reaches out. A flame flickers on her forehead. The bombs are inches a foot in front of her and she catches the bombs between her claws. Quickly, she throws them above her head and they explode away from her. Tsunami sighs and opens her eyes that are speckled with the flames of her will. Reborn sees that she used her Hyper Intuition along with her bat abilities to locate the bombs in the air and with her quick animal reflexes caught the bombs. Tsunami snarls at Hayato.

"Please stop, Gokudera-san!"

Hayato was dumbstruck. So dumbstruck that the prepared second set of bombs in his hands, a double set from the first, clattered at his feet. He curses at his mistake as the bombs' fuses were all lit. Tsunami sees the danger as well.

"Look out!"

With great speed, Tsunami was at Hayato's side. Out of pure instinct her arms completely transform to wings and she wraps herself and Hayato beneath them. She concentrates on her flames. She uses the same ability of the Soul Barrier but instead of her spiritual energy she used the flames to shield them from the bombs. The bombs go off!

The smoke clears and Reborn lets out a breath that he was holding. Tsunami had saved Hayato and herself. She pulls away enough to him in the eyes and over his body.

"Are you okay, Gokudera-san! That was a close one, wasn't it?"

"…I had no idea!"

"Huh?" Tsunami tilts her head.

"You are truly worthy of the title of Vongola Family Boss!" Hayato grabs her shoulders.

"Eh?" Tsunami was confused.

Hayato's face was flush with gratitude! Reborn joins them at their side.

"The loser serves the winter. It's our family code."

"Eh?" Tsunami repeats dumbly.

"When I heard that Japanese my age was chosen to be the heir of the Vongola, I had to see you for myself. I hate to say this but when I found out that you were such a weak girl, I was doubtful and needed to test you! You've far exceeded my expectations! You risked your life for me! Now, my life is yours!"

"'Your life'? Now, that's a bit much…can't we just…just be friends!?"

"NO!" Hayato squeezes her shoulders tighter. "We cannot!"

Tsunami whimpers under Hayato's unwavering glare. He wasn't going to back down. He had sworn his life to her!

"Congratulations, Tsunami! You have earned your first subordinate. Now, if Hayato would just release you so you can cover up!"

Both teenagers blink and look down. Hayato's cheeks flare up seeing Tsunami's naked breasts before him. He gulps and turns his gaze to the side and notices something odd about Tsunami's arms. Tsunami still had her "arms" wrapped around them and he notices how long they were and seem to be covered by some blanket. He slides his hands down her arms and feels that it was a blanket of fleshy webbing. Tsunami bites down on her lip nervously, waiting for Hayato's reaction. Hayato pushes the wing away to examine and like Reborn he touches them and Tsunami twitches as the pads of his fingers smoothed through her webbing. His gaze meets her face and he sees her fangs pressing down on her lips. He begins to shake and he points a finger at her.

"What…what…what…what…what….?"

"Um…I…I'm a vampire bat?"

"Vampire…vampire…vampire…" Hayato's voice quivers.

"No, no, no!" Tsunami shakes her head, "I'm a bat! A vampire bat!"

"That's….that's…that's….SO AMAZING!"

"Whaaaaaat!?" Tsunami yells.

Hayato moves back to take in Tsunami's full hybrid appearance. Pointed ears, dilated animal pupils (which were thin with shock and panic), fangs and her wings! Hayato was overjoyed seeing such a creature like Tsunami. Hayato had a passionate hobby of studying the supernatural and the paranormal. His goal was to find something or someone that was supernatural and convince them to join the family! To his utmost delight, he had found a supernatural being before him and he had devoted his life to serve her. This was a dream come true for Hayato! Tsunami didn't know how to handle Hayato excitement. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted into Hayato's arms.

* * *

It was quite a hassle, carrying a bat hybrid girl to Hayato's apartment. She her wingspan was large; Reborn guesses that they were a good ten-feet from wingtip to wingtip. But with Hayato's intelligence he was able to figure out how to fold her wings that seem to fold into itself like a tight accordion which Reborn and Hayato found fascinating. Her folded wings were slipped through Hayato's school shirt but were unable to button up to webbing of her wings connect along her sides. It was still a struggle since the wings added more weight onto Tsunami. They made it to Hayato's home and Reborn called Nana to let her know that Tsunami had wore herself out and she was over at a friend's place to rest up. Nana was a little concerned but trusted Reborn and left her daughter into his care. It was dark outside when Tsunami came back around. She found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and sits up screaming.

"HIIIIIIIE! Where am I!?"

She lifts her arms…still in wing-form. She panics further until Reborn kicks her into the back of her head. She snarls at Reborn. Reborn took a step back and glares at her in challenge. Tsunami covers her fangs her lips and bows her head apologetically.

"S-sorry."

"Hmm, you act a little more like an animal in this form."

Tsunami gives the baby a bland stare, "Of course I do!"

She looks around the room. It was mostly bare. There was wooden case in the corner of the room with writing stamped red, "WARNING: EXPLOSIVES". There were newspapers scattered in the center of the room with dynamite caps, gun powder and other necessaries tools and items to create dynamite on top of them.

"R-reborn?! Where are we?"

"We are in Gokudera, Hayato's apartment. After you fainted, Hayato had carried you stealthily here. He handled the situation very well. He took the time to hide your wings in his shirt that you are currently wearing. By the way, could you return your arms to normal so you're not flashing your breasts about?"

Tsunami carefully removes Hayato's shirt and reverts her wings back to arms with snapping and cracking. She puts Hayato's shirt back on and buttons it up. Tsunami looks into her hands on her lap in silence.

"He knows doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"And…he's okay with this? He's okay with me being like this!? Reborn…Reborn that's in possible! Why would he accept me so easily!? Doesn't he realize what I am?! He should be afraid of me! I'm a vampire bat! A big giant vampire bat monster!"

"You are not a monster, Juunohime!"

Tsunami jumps towards the door way. Hayato held two water bottles in his hand. He was glaring at Tsunami and in the next second he was at her side bowing down with his head touching the ground.

"F-forgive me, Juunohime! Forgive me for my disrespectful tone just now!" He lifts his head, "But you are no monster! A monster wouldn't risk their life for someone who was trying to kill them! Ah, please, forgive me for attempting to take your life! Juunohime!"

"J-juu…no…hime?"

Hayato smiles up at her proudly, "Yes, you are the tenth heir to the Vongola…the tenth princess to inherit the Vongola. When you take over, I'll shall call you Decima! I eagerly look forward to that day and will serve you for the rest of my life!"

Tsunami couldn't believe what she was hearing. This boy had pledged his life to serve her despite the fact that she had turn to something very not human-like!

"What do you want from me?"

"Hime?"

"Stop calling me that!" Tsunami yells. "I am no princess! Don't you see that I'm not human! How can you accept me so easily!?"

"….Hime, I understand your fears. Before joining the Vongola, I had searched amongst the families to take me in. No one wanted me…because…because I was the illegitimate child of a mafia boss. They saw no value in mean and time after time I was rejected until the Vongola Ninth willingly took me in. You expected to be rejected, to be feared by your appearance, but, Hime….by your actions today, you saw me as a person. A person with a life worth protecting and you shielded me with your own body for my sake! I saw the absolute concern you had for me in your eyes when you asked me if I was okay. And that was before I realized the change in your form! How can I reject someone who values my life, Hime?" Hayato smiles.

Tsunami looks into Hayato's soul and she starts crying over the truth in his words. Hayato waits patiently as Tsunami cries until a loud complaint was made by her stomach. Tsunami grabs it and becomes embarrassed.

"Hungry, Tsunami? Or should I say, 'thirsty'?" Reborn smirks. "It has been some time since lunch and its pass your dinner time."

Hayato's eyes brighten, "You said you're vampire bat, Juunohime! If you like…have my blood!"

Tsunami whips her head at Hayato shocked. Hayato nods resolutely.

"Have my blood, Juunohime! You can take it! Let this be proof that I have absolute faith in you and that I am willing to all that I can for you!"

A minute passes and Tsunami touches the empty space of Hayato's floor futon beside her.

"Sit here, Gokudera-kun," she whispers.

Hayato licks his lips and stood up. He kneels properly at her side.

"Turn your side to me, please."

Tsunami could hear Hayato's heart racing but he did what he was told without hesitating. She nibbles at her lip as she faces Hayato. Hayato watches her from the corner of his eyes. Tsunami scoots as close as possible to Hayato and leans her mouth close the jugular of his neck.

"Hayato, I promise it won't hurt. I'm going to prepare you so you won't feel hardly any pain. Let me know if you can't feel anything."

Tsunami begins licks Hayato's neck. Hayato gasps but keeps still. She reaches for his hand clenching his knees and squeezes it in her grasp. Hayato holds her hand as well. Tsunami licks a circular shape over his neck. Slowly, Hayato feels that he is losing feeing in a section of his neck. She was numbing his neck with her saliva!

"Hime, I…I can't feel anything."

"Thank you, just a little longer…" She speaks between licks.

With one last lick with the flat of her tongue, Tsunami holds Hayato's hand tighter before whispering into his ear.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm going to slowly sink my fangs in. If you feel anything, anything at all, please, please let me know. I don't want to hurt you!"

Gokudera nods, "Yes, Hime! At your command!"

Canines lengthen, unsheathe from Tsunami's gums. Tsunami licks Hayato's neck two more times for good measure. Her fangs are placed onto the numbed skin and poke through his skin. Hayato didn't flinch but Tsunami removes her fangs from him leaving to tiny pink dots.

"Gokudera-kun, you're not breathing. Please, relax….y-you're making me nervous!"

"F-forgive me, Hime!"

Hayato takes a deep breath. He starts a pattern of deep inhales and slow exhales. Tsunami encourages to do that and she places her fangs back right over the dots. She sinks herself slowly into his neck till her lips were close over his neck. Blood flows over her tongue and Tsunami moans. Hayato sighs.

"I feel…a bit of a tickle…it's almost…soothing, Hime…"

Tsunami squeezes his hand in reply and drinks in deep. She moans in delight! Hot! It was hot! Hot, living blood was splashing onto her tongue and went down her throat like hot chocolate. Hayato's blood was thick like hot chocolate not watery. There was a strange aftertaste in his blood. Hayato was beginning to pant and his heart was pumping like mad. She tastes salt, Hayato was sweating. Tsunami's takes a second deep suck and removes her fangs from his neck. Blood spills out of the two holes from his neck and Tsunami swallows, smacks her lips and licks at the wound. She cleans the blood off his skin and starts to seal holes to stop the bleeding. Over the years, Buiiro had developed a way to reverse the affect of the vampire bat's saliva. Usually, when a vampire bat in feral form feeds, they would number their prey and cut a hole so the blood would flow out of the wound. The bat's saliva has an anti-coagulant that prevents the wound from clotting. The vampire bats of the Tejinaka colony now have a way to clean up their mess by allowing the blood clot by a small spell that all Tejinaka bats can perform. The skin was cleaned and the wound was sealed. Tsunami pulls away. Hayato sighs and slouches forward. Tsunami grabs him and gently lowers him down on the futon. Hayato looked like he had been running for miles. Tsunami licks her lips. Her thirst was quenched but she wanted more.

"I wouldn't go for seconds just yet," Reborn reads into her mind. "Hayato is a smoker, and smokers have thin blood vessels. Let him rest up a bit. It's probably that nicotine that in his blood stream."

Tsunami licks her lips searching for any blood left over.

Hayato closes his eyes smiling, "When…ever….you need it…Hime. I'm here…to serve…you."

"Thank you so much, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunami smiles.

She lies beside Hayato and combs her fingers through his hair to comfort him. Hayato blushes from this affection but allows his new boss to do whatever she pleases.

Reborn felt that he had watched a very intimate bonding session between Tsunami and Hayato. He wonders how their relationship would grow between a boss and her subordinate who are also predator and living prey.


	8. Chapter 7: Cursed Rain

Nana's Secret

Chapter 7: Cursed Rain

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

It confused her classmates. On Hayato's first day of school he chose Tsunami's desk to kick over and he looked at her as if he wished she would die! It had been about a week or two since that day and now Hayato had been falling Tsunami liked an orphaned puppy that finally found a loving owner! It surprised even Tsunami but she was taken by Hayato's endearing devotion. Vampire bats despite their frightening appearance and the horrors they inspire are actually social animals. They live in large colonies and huddle together in a mass of little bodies. Social grooming is used to strengthen bonds between the bats. Tsunami had long been an outcast from her human classmates. Deep down Tsunami longed for acceptance. The only one that had given her affection in her lonely life in Namimori City was her mother. She craved for the gatherings, she lived for the all too short week of being amongst friends and family that loved and cared for her. Lunch was when Tsunami took her daily dose of human blood from him. After a drink, Tsunami would languidly clean up her meal affectionately. Hayato couldn't help to blush when she would shower him gratitude affection. After cleaning him, she would wrap him up into her arm and purr into his ear. She could finally be herself! Her true bat self with someone outside her family! She didn't even mind Hayato taking notes and asking question after question about her way of life. Tsunami willingly told him whatever he asked. About her family, their lifestyle and their occupation in dealing with souls which Hayato was particularly interested in. Hayato would sit for hours watching her train. He would even assist her much to his honor! The nekomata, Nekomasa, was introduced to him and the two took to each other. Nekomasa definitely liked him for he bowed to him just as low as Tsunami did!

Hayato was a wonderful relief brought into her life.

Sometimes.

Those "sometimes" happened one day when Nezu-sensei was once again harassing Tsunami. He held Tsunami's last science test and showcased to the whole class her low score of "20". Hayato entered the class tardy…again. Nezu tried to scold Hayato but the transfer student wasn't cowed by the man and shut the man up with a glare. Nezu continued his tirade of delinquent students and mentioned Hayato's tardiness was linked to his association of Tsunami. Hayato quickly had Nezu by the throat demanding that he apologized to Tsunami. It definitely didn't help the situation when Hayato asked for Tsunami's permission to take him out! Nezu-sensei took the two of them to the principal's office and demanded that they be expelled for assaulting him. The principal, being the kind and senile man that he was, calmed the man down and asked the teacher to forgive them. Nezu said he would forgive them if they found a time capsule that was buried somewhere on campus 15 years ago. If they are unable to find the capsule they would be expelled from Namimori! Tsunami was in a panic. She didn't want to be expelled. If she was expelled her grandfather would be furious! Not with her, but with the school once he learned the circumstances! Hayato's idea was to blow up the school grounds to reveal the capsule. But Tsunami had quickly stirred Hayato away from his wild idea by offering to ask a ghost if they knew about the capsule.

Tsunami had found a few ghosts that haunt the halls and grounds of Namimori. Namimori had a very long history. There was nearly a ghost for every decade since Namimori School district was founded. Kouta was the ghost of Namimori Elementary. Namimori Middle had ghosts with sad tales like Kouta. Some were…kind of funny. There was one ghost of a male student who died after getting caught peeking into the girl's locker room hanging out of a window! A female ghost, that had grown to admire Tsunami, had hung herself in the girl's bathroom not being able to take her bullying anymore. A janitor who died in the janitor's closest due to a gas leak that he was suppose to fix. There was a teacher that Tsunami knew who at 2am would be teaching ghost students their lessons. She was a really old ghost back when Namimori was just built. Her name was Kani-sensei. That was all she remembered of her name but she didn't forget her lessons much to the ghost students' dismay. She didn't remember how she died but didn't care. All she cares for was a good education. Her ghost was the reason why Namimori had a pretty high academic record. A few years ago Namimori had a very poor grade average. Kani-sensei became furious and began writing lessons on the wall during school hours! Classroom doors were held tight after the dismissal bell preventing teachers and students from leaving. To appease Kani-sensei, teachers drilled their students and threatened to take away privileges! The students didn't complain, more afraid of the ghost than the threat of have their privileges taken away. Appeased, Kani-sensei settled in the school library in peace.

Tsunami told Kani-sensei about Nezu-sensei's challenged. The old teacher ghost scoffed. Kani-sensei knew Nezu since he himself was a student of Namimori. She didn't understand how he became a teacher and how Namimori hired him. Tsunami relayed Kani-sensei's words to Hayato. Hayato couldn't see or hear ghosts to his disappointment and had to rely on Tsunami. Kani was willingly to lead them from her library haunt to the time capsule. Hayato was finally allowed to do what he did best. He blasted his way into the earth and the 40-year old time capsule was brought to the light. In the time capsule were Nezu's test scores…which were horribly lower than Tsunami's test scores! Nezu was fired for falsifying his academic record. Nezu had never gone to his so-called prestigious school!

In return for helping Tsunami and Hayato, Kani had Tsunami tell Hayato to help with her studies! If she was able to raise her overall grade point average to passing, she would reveal herself to him. That was when Tsunami learned that the delinquent punk Gokudera, Hayato was a class-A genius!

* * *

Kyoko wasn't the only idol in the class of 2-A. Kyoko was the most popular female idol in the class and school. The most popular male idol was Yamamoto, Takeshi. Takeshi was a tall boy, with dark-hair and bright and friendly brown eyes. He was Namimori Middle's ace baseball player. His pitching was incredible! It was like watching a miracle happen win he swung at bat! Boys envied him and wanted to be his friend in hopes that his magic would fall on them. Girls wanted to be with him and even devoted a fan club to him. Suddenly, Takeshi began to feel like he was losing his touch. He was slowly beginning to fail in the sport he loved with his mind, body and soul. It really hit home, when Takeshi was pulled aside by his coach and had a talk. Takeshi was informed by his coach that his batting average was getting low. He was gently warned that if he didn't pull out of his funk he would be dropped from the starting line. Takeshi became desperate for a solution and was willing to do almost anything!

"Yo! Tsunami-chan!"

Tsunami was making her way to the shrine. Reborn was with her walking alongside her on top of the wall. Hayato had gone on a small trip to resupply his explosives. Her stomach had been complaining for the lack of fresh Hayato-blood. Tsunami was very surprised to see Takeshi chase after her. The only time they had acknowledged each other was a greeting.

"Mind if I follow you to the shrine?" His teeth were gleaming.

"…Um…sure?"

Takeshi made small talk on his own as they walked. Tsunami was still in disbelief that the most popular guy in her class was talking with her. Tsunami wasn't blind. Yamamoto, Takeshi was a very handsome boy. He was in the same league as Hayato! Being the same class, Tsunami knew his scent. Takeshi smelled of grass and earth. It was soothing to her nose. She also detected a hint of fish and spices coming of him, which made him seem tasty to Tsunami. She blushes at that thought. On arriving at the shrine, Tsunami excuses herself to change into her priestess clothes. When she returns outside, Takeshi was still waiting patiently.

"Yamamoto-kun? Is there something that you needed?"

"Y-yeah…" Takeshi scratches the back of his head.

His confidence fades as he shifts from foot to foot.

"I was hoping that you could pray to the baseball gods for me?"

'….baseball gods?!' Tsunami stares.

Tsunami prepares herself to pray. Tsunami didn't question Takeshi's request too much. She had never contacted THE baseball gods herself. But, she firmly believed that there is a spirit or deity for everything. There was a belief that an object once it reaches a hundred years gains a spirit. It isn't too far-fetched of an idea that there was a spirit that derived from baseball. It was her duty to help people in a spiritual sense. The lights were lowered in a small meeting room within the shrine. Takeshi sat cross-legged on the tatami mat. He was served calming green tea. Tsunami burns sticks of incense. It was a fairly strong scent. Takeshi eyes were starting to fluttered close.

"Yamamoto-kun, I'm about to start praying. Um, do you have baseball equipment with you? It will help me to connect with the…baseball gods."

"Of course I do! Wow, you think you really can talk to them? You're amazing!"

"You're probably the only one in our class who thinks that. Others think I'm a weirdo loser or something."

"No! Not at all!" Yamamoto shakes his head. "You love doing this don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then it can't be wrong!"

Tsunami sits in front of Takeshi. She smiles sweetly and bows her head to Takeshi.

"Thank you."

Tsunami holds her hand out and Takeshi places a baseball into her hand. It was yellow in age with its red threads unraveling.

"It brought me good luck…but, it hasn't been working lately," chuckles Takeshi.

Tsunami nods in her head in understand and places the ball between them. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Takeshi watches her sit quietly with her hands pressed together forming praying hands. Tsunami focuses, truly trying to communicate to some form of spirit of baseball. It sounded silly trying to reach out to a god or spirit of baseball but Tsunami was curious if she could find one using Takeshi's lucky baseball. There was something there, but it wasn't coming from the baseball. It was coming from within Takeshi. She seeks out Takeshi's soul. The first layer of the soul, it was a soft blue flame of a human being. The second layer, the personality of Takeshi's soul was a deeper blue reflecting his carefree and happy nature. But the ocean blue personality didn't have the soft outer glow of happiness. Tsunami stops praying, trying to concentrate on his soul. It was dull for she sensed that something was around his soul. It was like looking through a dirty window. Tsunami opens her eyes in frustration.

"Anything?" Takeshi asks.

Tsunami stares at Takeshi. Reaches up to her shoulders and slips the sleeves off and lowers her white haori to her waist. Takeshi stood up straight and at attention. A blush dusts across his face. He had never, ever, ever seen so much skin on Tsunami. She was always covered up except for her face! Tsunami crawls to him.

"Lie down on your back." She was serious.

"Huh?"

Tsunami narrows her eyes. She repeats her command and putting her hands on his shoulders, guides him down onto his back. Tsunami hovers over his. Her hands rested at the sides of his head. Takeshi and Tsunami stare at each other. Takeshi felt that Tsunami wasn't looking at him, but through him. He swallows nervously. Tsunami touches their foreheads together, rests her chests against his, hip to hip her waist and legs between Takeshi's.

"Tsu…tsunami…?"

"Shhhhh, please stay quiet." She whispers.

She views his soul again and with their bodies pressed together, her soul was able connect to his. Her soul stretches to reach out to his soul when something struck it. Tsunami gasps in pain.

"Tsunami!"

Tsunami attempts to touch his soul but was blocked by another strike against her soul. Tsunami never felt pain through her soul before! On her third attempt, the force guarding his soul takes shape. It was a dark snake! It had its coils locked around Takeshi's soul. The snake hisses attacks Tsunami. Tsunami rolled herself off Takeshi. She holds her arms around her stomach. Her body tightens into itself into a fetal position. Takeshi was at her side asking if she was okay.

"Yamamoto…my stomach…it hurts!"

"Let me see…"

With some coaxing, Takeshi was able to move her arms. He sees blood on her stomach and two puncture wounds! Takeshi pulls her haori across the bite mark and yells for help! Tsunami starts blacking out. As she goes unconscious she sees Reborn trying to talk to her and Hibari-sensei running into the room.

Tsunami wakes up lying on a spare futon, still at the Hibari Shrine. Reborn was sitting beside her on her pillow.

"Reborn?"

"That was an interesting experience. Somehow when you were examining Yamamoto you were bitten and poisoned by a snake. Hibari-sensei had asked if there was snake in the room. There sure wasn't a snake. What happened, Tsunami?"

Tsunami sits up, wincing and grabbing her stomach. She feels that patch taped to over the snake bite.

"There was a snake spirit wrapped around Yamamoto's soul. When I tried to touch it, the snake bit me…ah! Our souls are in the center of our bodies. So…when the snake bit at my soul, it got me physically. Ouch, that spirit is really strong."

"A snake around Yamamoto's soul? What does that mean?"

"Yamamoto is being cursed!"

* * *

Tsunami goes to Yamamoto when she entered class the next morning. Yamamoto stood up when she approached him.

"Are you okay?" they asked each other.

They blink and Takeshi laughs.

"Me?! You scared me when you started bleeding!"

Their classmates, particularly the males, ears twitched.

"I'm…I'm sorry I scared you!"

"Hahaha, no problem. But seriously are YOU okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for getting help.""

Yamamoto was about to ask what happened but he was pulled away by his friends. Some girls get between them as well and they glare at Tsunami. Taking the hint, Tsunami backs away. But, she wasn't too far from Yamamoto. She kept an eye on him from a distance.

Takeshi had baseball practice during lunch giving some of his schoolmates the opportunity to watch him in action. This was the first time Tsunami took the time watch the baseball practice. She didn't have any interests in sports and she didn't want to stay out in the sun too long unnecessarily. But being that Takeshi was in endangered had Tsunami bear the sun for his sake. She made sure to lather up on sunscreen. Tsunami found a spot in the bleachers that was shaded by a tree. Her waiting paid off and she sees the snake spirit wrapped around Takeshi's body. Takeshi was on the ground stretching when he appeared to be straining. Takeshi tries his hardest to loosen up his body, rolling his arms and shoulders. Only Tsunami could see the snake weighing down Takeshi's body. Takeshi is called to pitch and he was still rolling his shoulders as he makes his way to the pitcher's mound. She hears the other students making comments and asking what was wrong with him. Takeshi's pitching was slow. Tsunami overheard how fast Takeshi's pitches were like he was firing a cannon. The snake's coils were mostly around Takeshi's shoulder and pitching arm. As he pitched the snake would tighten his body making him stiff. Takeshi stops pitching and asks to take a break. Tsunami leaves the bleachers to meet Takeshi in the dugout. Tsunami could sense Takeshi's frustration before she saw him.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"Tsunami-chan? What are you doing out here?"

"I came to watch. I'm worried about you!"

"Awwwww, you're so sweet." He smiles lightly.

Tsunami enters the dugout and pulls out a little pouch. It was a charm she made. She places it into his hand.

"Here, this is a good luck charm. I made it myself."

"Wow, a real good luck charm. Thanks, Tsunami-chan…wow! It feels warm."

"Well, good luck!"

Tsunami leaves the dugout. Takeshi became really taken by the good luck charm. It still held warmth minutes after Tsunami pulled it out of her clothes. Tsunami returns to the bleachers and Takeshi goes back to the pitcher's mound. Takeshi had put the good luck charm in his back pocket. He rolls his shoulders and to his surprise. He felt a little better. He looks out to the bleachers. The girls go crazy seeing his eyes on them. They squeal and wave at him. He gives them a polite smile but when he finally finds Tsunami in the shade alone he smiles and waves at her. Tsunami smiles shyly and waves back. A thumbs up was given to her and he winds up for the pitch. Takeshi was like a freshly oiled machined as he fluidly went through the stances and the ball was fired from his hand. Tsunami was amazed. In the blink of an eye the ball disappears then reappears into the catcher's mitt. The catcher fell back not expecting the shot. Takeshi was surprised himself and was grinning like crazy. His fans and teammates cheer glad that he was getting back into the groove. Tsunami was happy for him…but then it was short lived when she felt a powerful angry emotion! Tsunami leaves the bleachers again. She tracks down the dark anger around the corner and sees a pretty girl. She would have been much prettier is a dark and ugly scowl didn't mar her face. Clenched in her hands was a wari ningyo or straw doll. It was a doll made of straw with strings punched around in sections of the straw to form a rough human body. Tucked in under the string wrapped making the neck was a piece of fabric that was white and the texture was just like jersey fabric of the Namimori baseball uniform. There was also a lock of dark hair glue to the head. A silk material dressed the doll with a scaly green pattern. There was a red stain on the silk and Tsunami knew it was blood. Snake blood to be exact. She immediately recognizes what the girl was doing!

"You're cursing Yamamoto-kun!"

"So what if I am!?"

"You must stop! You're hurting him!"

"Good! I'm glad he hurt! He now knows the same pain that I'm going through when he rejected me! Me! I'm Hamanasaki, Reiko of class 2-C! I'm much prettier and sexier than that Sasagawa girl! Why would he turn down my love?"

Reiko watches at Takeshi prepares to pitch again. She could see a small amount confidence making his eyes shine. She snarls as she wraps the scale pattered silk around his right arm. She grins evilly and pulls. Tsunami hears Takeshi yell and turns in time to see him fall over the mound. Takeshi was in excruciating pain! He couldn't bend his pitching arm it was locked in an outstretched fashion. The snake spirit hisses as it crushes Takeshi's arm.

"Baseball! That's all that jerk ever cares about! Baseball was his one true love! That's what his reply to my love! The jerk! That jerk! Well, if he won't love me! I will take away his so-called 'true love' and make him feel the same pain as me!"

Tsunami claps her hands together and starts a chant rapidly. Takeshi's coach was over him, asking Takeshi what he was feeling. Takeshi couldn't talk but howl in pain. His arm! What was going on with his arm?! Tsunami chants faster and squeezes her hands together. Her dying will flame flares on and her eyes turn orange. The good luck charm in Takeshi's possession also bursts into flames. The charm was a mix of spiritual energy and her will. The flames target the snake and burn it. The snake hisses in pain. It struggles to get away but in Reiko's determination she controls the snake's body with the snake-blood soaked silk and tightens the silk. Takeshi screams in pain and there were sounds of snapping. Tsunami's puts all her concentration on chanting and will the flames to burn brighter and harder! The snake shrieks like an enraged madwoman. Tsunami's eyes narrow. She pulls out an ofuda (paper talisman) and with a pen she *writes down a name, "****Kiyohime". She holds out the slip of paper towards Reiko and the paper stiffens out like a knife. It flies out of her hands and attaches itself to the silk. When it touched the silk the name lights up on fire and begins to burn the silk. Reiko screams, drops the silk and runs. The snake spirit flies away from Takeshi and slithers into the sky. An ambulance arrives onto the field and Tsunami could only watch at the paramedics check over Takeshi.

Later that night, Tsunami was sitting on her bed in a large white shirt with black boxies with red hearts. Reborn was sitting in a little chair cleaning his pistol.

"So, what happened today? I was watching but I wasn't sure what I was watching." asks Reborn.

"….Hamanasaki-san was a girl from another class that liked Takeshi. I guess she confessed her feelings to Yamamoto-kun and he turned her down. Out of spite, she must have found a way to curse him."

"I thought not many people these days didn't believe in curses and things. They laugh and tease you about it."

"That's where you wrong. You see, the people of Japan don't show their superstitions outwardly. But in every home there is some sort of charm that they keep with them for good luck. Girls put them on their phone as charms or their backpacks. There are some old-wives-tale remedies that are still put into practice. Japan is very superstitious; we just don't admit or talk about it for we know how power the spirits are. But, these days there is some lacking in knowledge or some people force themselves to be ignorant of the repercussions of curses."

"Repercussions?"

Tsunami draws her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them. She was worried about Reiko and Takeshi.

* * *

Tsunami had a bad feeling when she woke up in the morning. When she combed her hair her **comb snapped. In her morning tea she saw ***four tea leaves.

Tsunami was a mess of nerves when she made to school and entered her classroom. She was about to sit down to catch her breath when a student bursts through the door! The words that came out of his mouth nearly made her faint.

"Yamamoto is going to jump off the roof!"

The entire class of 2-A were on the roof. Takeshi was over the fence peering over the edge at the ground below! His fellow classmates begged him not to do it. Girls cry and pleaded with him. With a sad smile, Takeshi doesn't heed them. He felt that he didn't have anything to live for anymore. His arm was fractured! His arm might be ruined! Tsunami watches from behind the crowd.

What can she do? Didn't want Takeshi to die! But, what can she say to him? Reborn makes up her mind for her and she was kicked through the crowd. She stumbles and trips falling in the front of the class.

"Tsunami-chan? If you're here the stop me, it's pointless to convince me others. You of all people should know how I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"You're called a 'loser', Tsunami-chan. Your grades are horrible and you really do suck at sports a little."

'A little'? Maybe a lot!' Tsunami yells mentally.

"You must know how it feels when everything goes wrong and you're better off dead, right?"

"…..No. No, I don't understand that feeling at all. Yes, it's true that I'm terrible at many things…a lot of things. Others call me a loser and I believe them. But, the thought of taking my life because of those bad things, it never occurred to me to take my own life! Because, even though people see me as a loser there is at least one or two people in my life that loves me for who I am and believe that I can be become something great. I just haven't reached that level yet. I also don't want to hurt them by leaving them behind! Yamamoto-kun," Tsunami walks towards the gate. "There is someone who is waiting for you at home. They love you and probably know you'll be great someday! Please, don't disappoint them! There is still time for you grow and improve so long as you stay alive and fight with all your will!"

Tsunami pulls out a white charm.

"Your arm is hurt…but, it will recover. Maybe this will protect you!"

Takeshi reaches out and Tsunami places the healing charm into his hand. Tsunami hears the rusty wire gate strain.

"Yamamoto!"

Takeshi is startled by her outcry and grabs the gate. The old gate breaks and he loses his balance. It was happening in slow motion. Tsunami hears screaming faded in the background as she watches Takeshi fall from the roof. Tsunami leaps over the roof after Takeshi! The two begin to fall to the ground below. Tsunami's eyes turn orange and she dives towards Takeshi. She extends her arms and wraps them around his waist. With the other arms she latches onto the concrete wall with her claws! She grits her fangs as she represses the urge to transform into a hybrid. If it was night with just the two of them it would be easy to turn her arms to wings and grab Takeshi with her foot claws. Now wasn't the time to complain. She grunts with exertion. Takeshi stares at Tsunami in shock. Tsunami was able to hold his and her body why having a strong grip over the flat surface of the wall. The sound of the window sliding open is heard and Tsunami is face to face with Reborn.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsunami growls at him. Reborn slides out the way as Tsunami swings Takeshi through the open window. He was able to land on his feet, despite his dominant arm being in a sling. Tsunami latches onto the ledge and her arms return to its appropriate human length and her claws become puny nails again, but the ends were jagged. Takeshi extends his hand and helps her through the window. Once Tsunami was inside they collapsed onto the floor.

"Whew, that was scary! I thought I was going to die!"

"Isn't that why you on the roof in the first place?!" Tsunami snaps.

"Hahaha, yeah, it was. But, you talked some since into me. You really are an awesome girl, Tsunami-chan! Depression would make a fool out of you in a minute, hahaha!"

Tsunami sighs but smiles along with Takeshi. She was happy that the bad omens from this morning didn't come true completely.

* * *

At the Hamanasaki residence, one of Reiko's parents goes to wake up their daughter who hadn't woken up for school yet. They enter the room and when the cover was pulled aside to their horror, they found their daughter dead.

She was killed by the venom of a dead burnt snake.

* * *

**Japanese Superstition**:

* Knowing someone or something's name gives one power over that person or thing. Take the scene from _Spirited Away_ when Yubaba takes the written form of Chihiro's name. It was how she nearly was enslaved by the witch and how she had the dragon-boy Haku underneath her power.

** The breaking of a comb is an omen of misfortune.

*** The Japanese word for four is nearly pronounced the same way as the word for death.

****The Story of Kiyohime: Unrequited Love

_A handsome priest name Anchin fell in love with a beautiful woman named Kiyohime. Over time he became guilty of his passions with the woman and return to his priestly duties. Kiyohime became angry with Anchin and chased after him. Kiyohime followed the priest to a river and the priest told the boatman to help him cross but not to let the scorned woman on with them. They were nearly halfway through the river when Kiyohime spotted them. Still enraged she jumped into the river and swam after the man! As Kiyohime swam through the river, she transformed into a serpent by her rage. Anchin saw her transformation and was terrified for his life. He continued to flee from his former lover to a temple and begged the other priests to save him. The priests hide Anchin inside a temple bell. But Kiyohime, now a serpent, smelled Anchin inside the bell and coiled about the bell trapping him inside. She ranged the bell with her tail several times and poured fire out of her mouth over it. The bell melted over Anchin and the priest died._


	9. Chapter 8: The Familgia Test

Nana's Secret

Chapter 8: The Familgia Test

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Tsunami goes to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner for her mother with Reborn following her. It took a few minutes to find the items and after Tsunami pays for the groceries she notices that Reborn was nowhere in sight. She looked up and down the aisles, calling his name and asking shoppers if they seen a baby in a suit and hat. One shopper recalls seeing a baby of Tsunami's description walk out the store. Tsunami panics! She then remembers that she could use her nose to find Reborn. She follows the scent of espresso and cologne (what's a baby doing with cologne on?) The coffee smell gets stronger and her tracking leads her to the local coffee shop. Inside the shop, Reborn was drinking a tall cup of espresso with Kyoko!

"Reborn!...Ah, Kyoko-chan?"

"Tsunami-chan! Hi!" Kyoko flashes a sparkling smile.

Kyoko insisted that Tsunami joins her. Tsunami finally gives in and orders herself a cup of tea with a side of cake, red velvet. Kyoko and Tsunami talked about their favorites cakes. Kyoko offers for the two of them to go out for cake together for self-appreciation day.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Of course, Tsunami-chan! Hana doesn't like cake very much."

"Thank you, it sounds like fun."

"By the way, Tsunami-chan, Is Reborn your baby brother?"

"I'm a hitman."

"Reborn, shhh! No, Reborn is a baby that was abandoned in front of the house."

"Oh no, poor baby!"

Reborn sighs and continues to sip on his espresso.

"So you adopted him?"

"Yeah, I guess he is a part of the family now," Tsunami smiles.

The conversation goes into about family. Kyoko had a few cousins but she doesn't see them often enough. Tsunami mentions her own cousins that she's close to. She sees them four times a year.

"You see them four times a year?"

"Yeah, family is important! My family arranges a huge meeting every season."

"Wow that sounds like fun. Is there one coming up soon?"

"Already had the summer meeting during summer break."

Reborn recalls the pictures on Tsunami's wall. Those pictures were fairly recent. Reborn also figures that the family in the pictures are bats as well. Reborn begins to think of a way for Tsunami to take him to these family meetings. Maybe he will understand his student a lot more from the other vampire bats.

* * *

It was a Mafia Lesson day and Reborn was quizzing Tsunami on mafia history. Reborn notes that Tsunami knew a lot about prayers, ghosts and goblins. She had been in training every since she was a child. But she was terrible at her academics and even holding information about the mafia! Reborn was going to get both into her skull one way or another. For the quiz, he had three bomb switches. He would ask Tsunami a question and if she got it wrong he blew her up with a small explosion. The explosion wasn't loud enough to hurt her ears, but the flash and the smoke was annoying. Reborn had some strange games! She hears something from outside and sees a little boy in a cow suit! She rubs her eyes to clear her vision.

"Pay attention, Tsunami."

"Um, Reborn? There's a little boy outside my window."

The boy in the cow suit boy stood on a tree branch pointing a "toy" gun at Reborn. To Tsunami, he was pretending to fire at Reborn, but actually Lambo had run out of bullets. He fired them all playing a game of firing the gun in the air. Tsunami hears the branch the boy was sitting on creaking. She runs off in the middle of Reborn's quiz towards the window. The tree was close enough for her to reach out and grab the cow-suited boy as the weak branch falls to the ground. Tsunami pulls the boy inside. Her skin was developing a rash from the sun light that landed on her skin.

"You saved Lambo-san! You'll make a good, loyal subordinate."

"That sounds like fun…Lambo was it?"

"I, Lambo, age five, a hitman from the Bovino Family! Lambo-san's favorite foods are grapes and hard candies!"

"That's a good introduction, Lambo!" Tsunami praises him.

She winces from the rash that was growing redder and irritating.

"You said that you're a hitman. I guess that means that you and Reborn are friends. Why don't you too catch up and play together. I have to go to the bathroom for some medicine. Have fun you two."

Tsunami was rubbing an ointment to heal the rash when suddenly there was an explosion from the outside. Tsunami races back to her room and finds that the cow child was gone. She hears the boy wailing. Minutes later, Tsunami retrieves Lambo from outside.

"WAAAAAAH, Reborn threw my hand grenade at me and made me fly out the windoooow!"

"Reborn! That is not how you treat a friend!"

"Pfft, he's no friend of mine. I don't associate with others I consider weaker than me."

"Well, I don't think Lambo is weak!...He did fall out the window and didn't break a bone! Just some scrapes and bruises. You're a big boy, aren't you Lambo-chan?"

Lambo sniffs feeling a little better since someone acknowledged him for his strength. He grins widely.

"Hear that, Reborn? My new faithful lackey believes that I am strong!"

"Tsunami, quit stalling and let's continue to study."

Lambo whimpers, he was still being ignored. Tsunami strokes Lambo's fro and hugs him to her body, settling him on her lap. Reborn finally looks at Lambo, who was happy from the attention. Tsunami was ignoring him and that didn't please Reborn at all. He stood up and kicked Lambo out of Tsunami's lap and sets himself on her lap in Lambo's place. The kick was so hard that Lambo's body created a hole in the wall. Lambo grunts in pain as he rose onto his hand and knees.

"Got…ta…stay…caaaaalm…." He sobs.

Tsunami was surprised by Reborn's actions. She was concerned for Lambo, but she never had Reborn show affection to her before. He didn't want hugs from Tsunami. But, now with Lambo around he now wanted to be close to her. Tsunami giggles and hugs Reborn.

"Awww, is somebody jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"NOOOOOO! That's my subordinate…WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tsunami learns from Lambo that he had met Reborn at a bar. Tsunami was very concern of what two children were doing in a bar! Lambo was introduced to her mother at lunch. The rivalry between Lambo and Reborn continued. As Tsunami helped Nana prepare lunch, Reborn and Lambo were in a stare down.

"Stupid cow, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm going to be the boss of the Bovino family someday! The Boss said in order for Lambo-san to be the boss, he must kill a top-notch hitman! Be honored that you are being targeted by me, Reborn…now die!"

Lambo grabs a knife off the table and flings it at Reborn. Reborn deflects the knife with a spoon back to Lambo and it pierces through Lambo's fro. Lambo was dazed with fear when Tsunami returns with their lunch.

"Reborn, stop picking on Lambo!"

Lambo snaps out of it and digs through his fro, pulling out a bazooka.

"Behold, Reborn, the 10-Year Bazooka! If you're hit with this, you'll swap with your 10-year older self for five minutes! You're going to die by my stronger, older self!"

Lambo aims the bazooka at himself. A long piece of string was tied around the trigger and Lambo pulls the string. There was a pink blast of smoke and it fills the room. Tsunami coughs and waves the smoke out of the air. As the smoke finally clears there was teenager her age standing in the dining room. He had thick, wavy ebony hair, wore a black jacket over a cow-printed shirt, khaki pants and sandals. Tsunami couldn't believe it. She could feel his soul and recognizes it has the little Lambo child's soul, just older!

"Lambo-chan?"

The older Lambo smiles sweetly. He strolls coolly over to Tsunami and kisses her hand.

"Long time no see, little Vongola! Ah, you were so cute ten years back~!"

Tsunami blushes, her hand was still held by 15-year old Lambo. Lambo places another kiss on her hand. A spoon is thrown at his head. Lambo smiles, releasing Tsunami's hand and gazes over at Reborn.

"Reborn. You didn't recognize me, did you? This is the Lambo you always ignored."

Reborn continues to eat munching away not sparing older Lambo a glance. Lambo becomes serious; out of his pockets he pulls out horns and sticks them onto his head.

"Please stand back, little Vongola. It looks like I'm going to have to use brute force. Reborn, I'm going to show you how much I changed in 10 years."

The horns crackle and spark with lightning spiraling around the horns. Tsunami does at Lambo suggest and watches him lower his head imitating a bull about to charge! He claims that his horns carry over a million bolts of electricity.

"W-wait a minute…" Tsunami stutters.

"Thunder set…." Lambo rushes Reborn, "Electrico Coronada!"

Reborn turns his fork and stops Lambo in his tracks stabbing him into his head. Blood drips onto the ground. Tsunami stares at the blood and her fangs extend. She gasps and covers her mouth.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo grounds his teeth. "…WAAAAAAAAAUGH, Tsu-neechaaaaan~!"

Lambo latches himself onto Tsunami. He pulls her down to the ground and cries into her lap. Lambo was still the same crybaby he was. Tsunami rubs his back.

"Oh, Lambo-chan…there, there."

His bleeding head was teasing her senses. Tsunami licks her lips and lifts his head to her mouth. She hums, parting his hair away from the wound. Without thinking she licks the wound. Lambo sniffles and sobs, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Tsu-neechan…are you kissing it better? It's gross that your kisses are so wet…" but Lambo makes no attempt to move away from Tsunami.

Tsunami grins, "I'm sorry, Lambo-chan! Please bear with me."

Reborn watches in amusement of Tsunami taking advantage of Lambo's closeness. Lambo wasn't aware that Tsunami was sampling his blood. His blood was sweet like fruit candy.

Younger Lambo returned from the future in five minutes. For the rest of the afternoon, Tsunami had to keep the peace between Reborn and Lambo.

Later after dinner...

"I can't believe you two had a food fight! Mama worked so hard on that dinner!"

Lambo sniffles in the bathroom. From the top of his afro to his feet, he was covered in food. Reborn was in the bathroom as well sitting on the bathroom counter, still smelling like a rose.

"I didn't start the fight, but I finished it," smirks Reborn.

Tsunami gives Reborn a scalding look over her shoulder. She lets the water run, goes to the sliding door and locks it. Reborn takes note of that.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you two a bath."

"What?"

Tsunami speaks as she starts removing her clothes.

"Reborn, I have never seen you take a bath," off goes her shirt!

"I bathed myself!"

Tsunami fingers unbutton her jeans and she slides the zipper down, "I never heard the bath running. I just want to reassure myself that you're getting clean, Reborn…. where do you think you're going?"

"I can bath myself, I don't need you," Reborn had jumped off the sink.

Tsunami was quick and catches Reborn.

"Be a good boy, Reborn!"

"Gyaahahaha, be a good boy like Lambo! See, I not running away, huh, Tsu-neechan?"

Reborn glares at Lambo and he flinches in fear.

"At least…at least let me undress myself."

"Okay." Tsunami agrees with Reborn.

Reborn grumbles and starts removing his clothes along with Tsunami. He had his back turn so he wouldn't watch her. It wouldn't be gentlemanly of him to watch a young woman undress. Reborn did his best to avoid such encounters since Tsunami believed him to be a child, a mere infant with a lot of experience in the mafia. Once Reborn had removed the last article of clothing Tsunami had turned off the water. She brings a plastic stool to her and sits on it. There was a wash bucket beside her with a thick bath sponge. The sponge is lathered up with soap until it was white and she cleans Lambo.

"Lambo-san wants to take a bath in the big tub!"

"We have to clean you first."

With a glance to Reborn, she sees him also scrubbing and cleaning himself with his back towards her. She begins to believe that Reborn was telling the truth and returns to her task of cleaning Lambo. Once he was clean she placed him into the tub. Lambo pulls out an assortment of toys from his fro and narrates out loud a story. Tsunami washes herself next. After she was done she notices that Reborn was still washing himself.

"Do you need help over there?"

"I'm fine."

Tsunami gathers a generous amount of liquid soap into her hand. Turning to Reborn's back she speeds up Reborn's washing process by washing his hair. Reborn froze for a minute. Tsunami combs her fingers through his hair and massages his scalp. Reborn finally relaxes to her touch. Tsunami smiles softly. She gently rinses the water out of his hair by pulling his head back with her hand holding up his chin. She and Reborn join Lambo in the tub. Reborn was held in her lap against her chest. Tsunami kept her legs raised to guard Reborn from Lambo's splashing and playing. She got Reborn to settle in for a bath with her and didn't want to ruin the mood.

Bath time ends and it was now bed time for all of them. Tsunami decides to share her bed with Lambo and Lambo happily accepted Tsunami's idea. He bedded down…in the cow-suit he was wearing. It really was all he had on him. Lambo bounces on her bed. Reborn had just slipped his pajama top on and he was picked up off the ground.

"What now?" Reborn sighs.

"Let's all sleep together! Just for tonight, Reborn. Please?" Tsunami hugs Reborn nuzzling her cheek against his. Sighing in defeat again, Reborn smiles as well and nods.

"Fine. I'll kill you if you tell anybody about this. This is a onetime only!"

Tsunami was very happy to have the two children in her bed. It reminded her how she and the young bat pups would snuggle together when they took naps and went to bed. Lambo curled of tightly under Tsunami's arm. Reborn rested with his back against the other side of Tsunami.

* * *

Tsunami's morning started wonderfully as she practically skipped all the way from home to school! She shared a nice warm bed with two adorable babies with her. Reborn seem to have enjoyed it the most for she woke up before her tutor! Tsunami had left Reborn and Lambo together in bed. They looked so cute together she took a picture of them on her phone.

She claps her hands on her cheeks, giggling with delight at the thought. She wanted to pull her phone out to enjoy the view again! She was jolted out of her revelry when she was bumped. She nearly fell over but her hand was caught.

"Whoa! Sorry about Tsuna-chan! Didn't mean to do it so hard!"

"Oh, morning, Yamamoto-kun! It's okay."

Takeshi grins, "You look so happy this morning! Had a good dream?"

"You could say that," Tsunami blushes recalling cuddling the babies.

Takeshi notices her blush, the combination of her smile in the morning light and he blushes himself.

"Hahaha, you know? You're cute!"

He bumps her, gently this time, making her laugh. From above, Hayato smokes a cigarette in anger. Smoke gathers around his head like a storm cloud. He was not happy seeing this nobody act so friendly with the boss. Reborn joins Hayato, sitting on the bar as well. He wasn't happy about this morning, unlike his student. Reborn absolutely did not enjoy waking up to see a snotty child clinging to him like a koala bear! Lambo got a horrifying wakeup call with bullets being served to him that morning. Reborn wasn't going to let Tsunami get away with that. She will surely be punished! His hat shadowed his face as he thought of a million ideas of how to punish Tsunami. Hayato tells Reborn that he didn't like the idea of inviting Takeshi to the family, but the infant tutor wasn't listening to him at all.

Takeshi received a note from Hayato to meet him outside after school. It emphasized for him to come alone! Takeshi does as the note "requested" of him. Hayato greeted Takeshi with a hateful glare. Takeshi smiles in return and greets him cheerfully.

"Hey! You're in my class! Gokudera, right?"

Hayato growls at him and circles him. Takeshi becomes uncomfortable under Hayato's scrutinizing glare. It was kind of funny to him when he noticed that Hayato had to look up at him.

"Soooooo…what's up? You called me out here. Why are you glaring at me like that?"

'There's no way a wuss like him could protect the Boss! I bet he has no idea what Juunohime is! He'll probably wet his pants if he saw her true form and squeal to everybody! I got to protect her and get rid of this guy!'

Hayato pulls out a stick of dynamite.

"Hey, Gokudera, is that your little brother?"

"Huh..what? 'Little brother'?"

Hayato looks down at his feet and there was Reborn.

"Ciaossu! I'm not his brother; I am an assassin for the mafia, Reborn."

Takeshi lowers himself down to Reborn's level and chuckles, "Really? Is that so? Hahaha, that's pretty impressive for one so young!"

"You're going to join the family and serve Tsunami. She's the boss." Reborn explains.

"Oh! Wow, you made a good choice, kid! Okay, if Tsunami-chan's a part of the game and is the boss I'm in. What do I have to do?"

"You'll have to take a family entrance exam to prove yourself worthy of joining the family. If you fail, you'll die!"

"That sounds serious! Bring it on!"

Gokudera curses Takeshi for being so cocky! Reborn's test was simple. Takeshi just needs to avoid his attacks and stay alive. Reborn's first attack was him throwing knives at Takeshi. Takeshi dodges every knife that is thrown at him. He didn't stand in one place; he was constantly on the move.

"You got a good arm, kid!" Takeshi calls over his shoulder.

Takeshi's baseball training had given Takeshi great reflexes. Reborn uses up his knives and pulls out two crossbows and chases after Takeshi. Takeshi was once again impressed by the baby. The little guy was able to cut him off so fast! But Takeshi was able to change direction, racing away from Reborn and dodging arrows.

"I've found you, Reborn! You're going to pay for what you did to Lambo-san this morning, gyahahahaha!"

Lambo laughs from the top of the school roof. But nobody paid any attention. Reborn was concentrating trying to hit Takeshi, Takeshi was trying not to get hit and Hayato was silently urging Reborn to kill Takeshi! Lambo's lip trembles from the lack of attention. He pulls out a large missile launcher and fires at random, supposedly trying to aim at Reborn. The missiles whistled through the air and Takeshi manages to avoid them. They sail completely over Reborn!

"Ugh, missed by ten meters…" grumbles Lambo.

Reborn steps up his attacks with a much modern weapon. He pulls out a sub-machinegun. He fires the gun and it sounds off rapidly! Hayato was growing more and more irritated. Reborn had pulled out the big guns but Takeshi still was performing very well and hadn't gotten hit. Knowing Hayato's frustrations with Takeshi, Reborn invites Hayato join the assault. He happily complies pulling out sticks of dynamite and aims for Takeshi. Takeshi was beginning to sweat but he still laughs in the face of danger. Lambo on the roof also grows impatient and uses the 10-year Bazooka on himself. Older Lambo appears and prepares to take aim with even a larger missile launcher.

"Final attack…" Reborn pulls out his a grenade launcher and fires. Hayato pulls out a double set of bombs (careful not to lose his grip on them) throws them. Up on the roof, Lambo unleashes a storm of missiles. Takeshi faces the attacks feeling a little nervous of his situation. Was he going to lose now?

"What are you doing, Yamamoto-kun?"

Takeshi whips around and there was Tsunami standing beside him out of nowhere!

"Tsunami-chan!?"

"Boss!" Hayato yells.

Dust and smoke fills the courtyard. Hayato runs through the dust and smoke yelling for his boss, asking her to call out and tell him that she's okay. The smoke finally clears and Tsunami wasn't there. Neither was Takeshi! Hayato searches for Tsunami in vain.

"Yo, Gokudera! We're over here!"

For the sake of Tsunami's safety, Takeshi sprints her away, carrying her bridal style. They were a little singed but still alive.

"What...what...what were you all doing!?" Tsunami screams.

"Um….we was…" Hayato tries to find the right words to explain of his plan to murder Takeshi.

"Haha, we're just playing a game, Tsunami-chan! You know!"

"A game?"

"Yup! It was a lot of fun! Gokudera knows how to have a good time! He invited me out here."

"Oh, so you two are getting along?"

"Yup!" Takeshi nods.

" I'm so glad!" Tsunami hugs Takeshi's neck.

Hayato doesn't complain, he couldn't complain. Takeshi saved his boss and also bailed him out of getting into trouble. Takeshi sets Tsunami on her feet. Lambo calls down from the roof and Tsunami chats with him. While she was distracted, Hayato sulks and grabs Takeshi by his shirt.

"Listen up!" Hayato hisses. "You did good protecting the Boss. I have no choice but to except you to the family."

"That's great!" Takeshi laughs.

"But, remember this! I'm her right-hand man, you're just the collarbone!"

Takeshi snorts and laughs out loud. He swings an arm around Hayato's shoulder and laughs into the smoker bomber's ear!

"You're a really funny guy, Gokduera! Hahahaha, 'collarbone'! Hahaaha! But, seriously though," A confident smirk spreads across his face. His eyes harden with seriousness. "I'm not going to give on my intention on being Tsunami's right-hand man! You can be the earlobes!"

Hayato chokes on the boldness of Takeshi. He rips Takeshi's arm off his shoulders and grabs his shirt again.

"What did you say!? You're the nose hairs!"

"Hah, than you're boogers!"

Tsunami laughs as Takeshi and Hayato go back and forth, "I'm glad that they're getting along. They're acting like brothers already!"

Takeshi and Hayato's arguing reminded Tsunami of her closest family members, Takeru and Mamoru. They argued but they still cared for each other. The few times they agreed on something were Tsunami's happiness. So Tsunami felt that the two were getting along.

* * *

Tonight, Reborn's plan to avenge himself on Tsunami was set. He had set booby-traps around his hammock. He would lie there tonight instead of joining in bed with Tsunami and the stupid brat of a cow. Tsunami would fall for this thinking that since he had lied with once he would do it again. He would use himself as bait and Tsunami would set the traps off and blow herself up with grenades that had tripped wires tied to the pins. Reborn announced over dinner that he was sleeping by himself tonight. Tsunami had hoped that Reborn would join her again. She liked having Reborn close to her. She tries to change his mind but Reborn firmly resists her and tells her he needed his space. He wasn't a child, but Tsunami argued that he was. He settled the argument with a strike to the head with a hammer knocking her unconscious. Nana carries her daughter to bed thinking she had passed out due to exhaustion.

Late in the night, Tsunami wakes up. She mumbles sadly, blindly feeling the spot Reborn should be in. She takes her feet off the bed and sets them on the floor. Her eyes were half-closed, still asleep yet not quite awake. Reborn had been sleeping but his nose bubble pops, signaling his wakefulness. He watches with the corner of his eyes as Tsunami stood up and makes her way to his hammock. The thin, practically invisible trip wires glint as Tsunami's toes were just inches away from the line. Closer, closer, closer and she pause. Tsunami's half-seeing sight was on her target, Reborn. Tsunami stands still and her lips curl back showing her teeth. She hisses silently sounding like a whisper from a mouse. Reborn recognizes this technique as a bat ability, echolocation. The same technique she used to locate Hayato's bombs and his position in her fight against him. Then with animal grace and caution, Tsunami steps, hops, bows and turns about through the maze of wires. She was safely beside his hammock and Reborn sucks his teeth.

"Dammit," but he was still a little impressed and allows Tsunami to lift him out of his hammock, skip through the maze again and nestles back down in her bed with Reborn in her arms.

She purrs as she gathers Lambo with them.

"Lambo-chan…Reborn…."

"You're lucky you're a girl and I'm such a gentleman."

Tsunami giggles in her sleep in reply.


	10. Chapter 9: The Spirit of the Scorpion

Nana's Secret

Chapter 9: The Spirit of the Poison Scorpion

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Tsunami was listening to another of Reborn's lectures. During his lecture, Tsunami was practicing knitting.

"By the way, what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing how to knit. Last year I did some horrible baby hats. I felt bad. So I'm trying to get the hang of knitting before the autumn festivals.

"It's still fairly late in the summer…"

"That's how bad I am, Reborn," Tsunami grumbles. "There I said it, I suck at it! But I really want to do this!"

The doorbell rings and Tsunami puts aside her knitting to answer the door. At the door was a beautiful woman, with long wavy hair and luscious lips wearing a short tank top and a short skirt. In her hands was a piping hot pizza box.

"Um, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong…..ugh…."

Tsunami covers her nose. A stench filters into her nose. It was coming from the pizza.

"Pizza delivery, please enjoy," the woman reaches to open the box.

Tsunami falls to her knees. A shot rang and the pizza box flew out of the woman's hands. Reborn's gun was smoking and he greets the woman calling her Bianchi. Bianchi becomes teary-eyed.

"Reborn! I've come to take you away from this peaceful city! Let's go back to Italy and do hit jobs together!"

Reborn shakes his head, "I told you before. Training the 10th heir is top priority. I can't go with you."

Bianchi cries in despair, "My poor dear Reborn! Unless the 10th generation heir dies of some unfortunate accident, Reborn would never be free!"

"Huh!?" Tsunami gasps.

"I'll be going now! After the Tenth dies, I will come for you, Reborn!"

Bianchi leaves closing the door behind her. Tsunami crawls over to Reborn.

"Reborn! Who was that woman?"

"She's a freelance assassin called the Poison Scorpion Bianchi. Her special killing technique is to make her victims eat her poison cooking."

"Another assassin!? Reborn, she's after me! Why does she want to kill me so badly?"

"We dated for awhile."

"…WHAT!? Dated!?"

"I'm very popular, you know. You can't get enough of me either!"

"No! It's not like that, Reborn! You and Bianchi are wrong!"

Reborn notices how upset Tsunami is. There was genuine concern in her eyes, face and tone of voice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Reborn." Tsunami takes Reborn into her arms. "Reborn, Bianchi is a pedophile! You couldn't have a relationship with her because you're a baby."

'Dear god….' Reborn looks to the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Reborn. I'll protect you from Bianchi! She won't hurt you ever again!"

Tsunami meant well, Reborn knew this. It was sort sweet that the girl was so concerned for his safety. He was a hitman, the greatest hitman in the world and he could handle Bianchi. He was more concerned for Tsunami. But Tsunami's sense of smell and her other bat senses would serve her well against Bianchi. He would watch how things go and if there is a need for him to intervene he'll step in.

Bianchi made several attempts on Tsunami's life for a whole week. She could smell Bianchi's poisonous cooking minutes before seeing Bianchi's arrival and was able to avoid Bianchi's path. Tsunami had no problem avoiding food, since her body doesn't depend on solid foods but on liquid blood. Hayato was still an alternate resource during the day plus her blood pack supply that was hidden in the pantry closet in a locked mini-fridge. Tsunami learns by the end of the week that Bianchi was Hayato's half-sister. She learns about her discovery of her poison cooking and how she had fed poor Hayato who now had a disturbing conditioned reflex just by seeing his sister's face. When Bianchi had found out that her little brother had devoted his services to Tsunami. Bianchi became even more envious of Tsunami, since Tsunami and Hayato were close. She became increasingly frustrated with every foiled attempt and it was hard for the Italian assassin woman to find Tsunami. Reborn was guarded closely. Tsunami made sure that the baby was with her everywhere she went. Reborn was her tutor and she willingly accepted more lessons from him just to keep him in her sights much to Reborn's pleasure!

Tsunami knew she was dreaming. When you're training to be a priestess you learn to tell the difference between the planes of the living world and the spiritual world. The spiritual world can be accessed through meditation, cracks in certain areas usually in tunnels, spiritual places or area where spiritual activity was heavy. It can even be gained through sleep with great concentration. Tsunami was able to discern that she was in a dream. But that doesn't mean that a nightmare can't be frightening or harmful to Tsunami.

* * *

This dream that Tsunami was having was very real to her. She was in a dark place and she hears skirting about her. It was the sound of many claws scratching over the surface. Hundred thousands of six-paired eyes were leering at her. They crawl out of the darkness, thousands of thousands of scorpions surrounding Tsunami. The first line come at her feet, Tsunami tries to step back but remembers the scorpions behind her. The row of scorpions behind the scorpions targeting her feet, leap upon her and start stinging her. Tsunami yelps in pain, instinctively trying to shield her body. But it was hard to protect her whole body and the arms she used to protect herself were open for more scorpions to crawl over, cling and sting. The hundreds of needle pricks with hot venom in her blood stream made Tsunami feel like she was melting slowly. She falls to her knees and the scorpions pile over her….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tsunami screams sweating. Reborn and Lambo were knocked out of her bed. Tsunami continues screaming and cries as she rubs her arms and kicks at some invisible enemy. Reborn yells at her to wake up, but she doesn't hear him. Tsunami tore her pajamas off and he saw hundreds of pokes in her skin. Nana runs into the bedroom and attempts to wake up her still dreaming daughter.

The dreams became much worse every night. In her dreams the thousands of scorpions turn into bigger scorpions till it became a large scorpion that swiped at her, whipped her with its tail and snapped at her limbs bruising and breaking them with its claws. Tsunami would wake up with bruises around her wrists, neck, arms and other parts of her body. Going to school was getting difficult for her energy was being drained through the dreams. Her energy became so low that she blacked out at school. Tsunami had the symptoms of being poisoned. But Tsunami hadn't eaten anything! The doctor at the hospital agreed with Reborn of her symptoms, but there wasn't poison or venom within her.

Both Nana and Reborn called for a second opinion.

* * *

"Hmph, you sure came here fast, Shamal," Reborn speaks with a man in a white suit in the kitchen.

The man was a doctor and also an assassin named Shamal, "Trident Shamal". Shamal used his medical expertise creating illnesses to infect his targets. How he infects his victims is by trained mosquitoes that carry the illness. Shamal had over 666 illnesses in his arsenal. However, Shamal was picky about his patients. He absolutely did not treat men! He preferred women. Shamal was also infamously known to be a womanizer.

"Heh, you have perfect timing…I got into some trouble with a woman. I'm going to have to lie low for a bit. They shouldn't find me here in Japan!"

Reborn arches a brow. He decides not to bother and ask.

"Anyway, it's about the tenth heir to the Vongola."

"Ah, your charge, hey, is it true? You didn't lie to me about your student being a girl."

"Her name is Sawada, Tsunami," Reborn loads Leon in pistol mode, "and she will be handled with professionalism. If I see you hands wander I'll shoot your hands off and let her father, Iemitsu, have the honor of grinding your balls to dust."

Shamal swallows, taking Reborn's threat to heart; especially, if Iemitsu would be involved. Reborn takes Shamal to Tsunami's bedroom. Tsunami was shivering under the covers. Bags upon bags were hanging under her eyes. Despite her shivering, her hair clung to face and neck.

"Tsunami, you need to sleep."

Tsunami shakes her head to Reborn, refusing sleep. Reborn jumps onto the bed and feels her forehead with his hand.

"Sweating…yet shivering as if she's cold. She hasn't been sleeping?" Shamal takes in her appearance, professionally.

"It's not that she can't…she won't sleep. She doesn't want to sleep. She keeps mumbling about dreams and scorpions."

"Hmmm, hallucinations."

Tsunami shakes her head again, "no…noooo…"

"There, there, sweetie," Shamal pets her head.

He takes her temperature and sucks in his teeth, she was burning hot! Reborn hands Shamal Tsunami's medical reports from her examination. It told Shamal of what the doctor found. He read the readings of her blood samples and notes that there wasn't any outside substances that could possibly be making her ill.

"When did this start happening?"

"A little while after Bianchi arrived."

"Aaaaah~ Ms. Bianchi is here!" Shamal purrs.

"Focus, Shamal. Tsunami never touched Bianchi's poison cooking. Tsunami has been able to avoid Bianchi. Since she had fallen ill I have been able to keep Bianchi away by sending her off finding certain rare ingredients. She's probably at some mountain lake right now fishing for eel."

Shamal shudders, "How clever of you. So that knocks out Bianchi's cooking. Sometimes her poison has a time lapse."

"But, she never had it!" Reborn reminds Shamal in frustration.

"Oh, Reborn-chan! Is this a friend of yours?"

Reborn is constantly reminded that Nana is a full-blooded vampire bat. Nana has this tendency to be able to sneak up on without meaning too. She walked like a baby mouse sometimes. Reborn also kept in mind that she had good hearing too and Reborn hopes that she didn't hear about Bianchi's cooking.

"What's this I hear about poison cooking?" An older man with dark hair and white bangs was behind Nana.

"Bianchi is a friend of ours." Shamal stood up and bows to Nana and her guest. "My name is doctor Shamal. I'm here at Reborn's request to check over your daughter."

"Ara! Reborn-chan, you were worried about Tsunami-chan! I called our family doctor; this is my brother, Yoyori."

"Tejinaka, Yoyori," Yoyori looks over Shamal.

'_Family doctor?_' Thought Reborn.

"I couldn't help but hear about Bianchi's 'poison cooking'," Yoyori repeats.

"Bianchi's is a charming young lady that thinks she could cook. Her food isn't very edible except to herself."

"Tsunami hasn't eaten any of her food though," Reborn assures the family doctor.

"Good, good. Excuse me," Yoyori moves pass Shamal.

Reborn hops off the bed for Yoyori to sit beside Tsunami. Tsunami smiles weakly, happy to see a familiar face. Yoyori asks how Tsunami's was feeling and conducts his own check-up. Yoyori curiously observes Tsunami's recent medical records beside her bed. He decides not to question aloud of how they acquired it, at least it spared him a trip. Tsunami pulls on Yoyori's white jacket.

"Yo…yo…ri….oji…." Tsunami rasps. "Scorpions…."

"Scorpions? But you haven't been poisoned."

"Scorpions…dreams…."

"Dreams? Nana, has Tsunami been sleeping?"

"No, last week she had been waking up from nightmares. They started coming frequently and now Tsunami refuses to go to sleep. She would wake up with the strangest wounds. Most of them looked like she was poked with a needle over a hundred times! The doctors couldn't figure it out! They didn't find anything inside her that proves she had been poison but the symptoms match to it."

"No poison in her in system, symptoms of being poisoned, scorpions and Tsunami avoiding sleep. You did right to call me, Nana. This isn't a medical problem that can be solved by medicine."

"Then what is it?" Shamal asks.

"This is a spiritual issue…Tsunami is being poisoned through her dreams by an angry spirit."

Tsunami nods.

Shamal laughs.

"You…you got to be kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding," said Yoyori.

"Believe him, Shamal," said Reborn. "The longer I stay in this house, the more of these strange happenings. This isn't the first time. Considering Tsunami is trying to go into priesthood that deals with spirits."

"Seriously?" Shamal gaps.

"Yes, we of the Tejinaka clan are from a long line of priests and priestesses that work with ghosts and spirits. I have been doing this for years traveling over Japan and other parts of the world studying different techniques of exorcism. Tsunami is being haunted by an ikiryo….." Yoyori sees Shamal and Reborn's confused expressions. "….An ikiryo is an angry spirit that is created from the emotions of person that is angry or envious of the victim being haunted. This just a guess, but does your friend have a grievance to Tsunami? Does she also have an association with scorpions?"

Reborn could almost kick himself for not realizing something so obvious sooner.

"Bianchi."

"For what reason?"

"She's jealous of Tsunami being with me," said Reborn.

"She's jealous of Tsunami because of you?" Yoyori questions, "Interesting…well we identify the source and the cause…."

"Do you have a solution?" asks Shamal.

"There are several ways to eliminate an ikiryo. None of them are easy. Let's change real estate. Nana, where's the closest shrine?"

* * *

Tsunami is taken to the Hibari shrine. Hibari-sensei was in for evening meditation. To Shamal's surprise, Hayato was there making prayers for Tsunami's health. Hayato was explained of the situation as Hibari-sensei and Yoyori prepare for the exorcism of the ikiryo. Candels and incense was gathered and placed around in a circle around Tsunami as she lay on a futon.

"Juunohime! I apologize! I apologize for my sister placing a curse over you! I'm so ashamed!"

Tsunami shakes her head.

"Don't feel bad, Gokudera," Nana smiles rubbing the boy's back. "Ikiryo are spirits with a mind of their own. Your sister has no idea that a spirit was born from her jealously. Even if she was aware of this creation there would be nothing she could do really. She wouldn't be able to control it, even though it shares the source of its envy with her. Everybody is envious of someone. Why don't pray together."

"We have to pull the spirit out of her while she's asleep. The spirit attacks its victims in their sleep. Once it is in our presence we have to send it to the spiritual world. It won't be able to return…"

"It would be better to destroy it…"

"Hibari-sensei, I am aware of your family's violent approach to spirits. But attempting to destroy the spirit would be a strain on the victim…"

"So would an exorcism…the ikiryo won't leave Tsunami until she's dead!" argues Hibari-sensei.

Nana cries. Hayato couldn't stand not being able to do anything. He excuses himself from Nana's side.

"Where are you going, Gokudera?" Nana asks.

"I'm going to find a way to help, Juunohime! Please, excuse me!"

Hayato runs off the shrine grounds. He heads to Namimori Middle school. He calls for Nekomasa, the cat god. Fortunately, Nekomasa heard Hayato before Kyoya…but he didn't go to him, just meowed to let him know that he was close. Hayato finds Nekomasa and falls to his knees before the one-eyed, scarred cat.

"Please, please Nekomasa-sama! You must help Juunohime."

The cat's tail twitches and he stares at Hayato.

"…Hime is being haunted by an ikiryo!"

Nekomasa's expression changes on his face, his ears flattening.

"There are two priests that working together pull the spirit out, but it's going to be difficult for them find a way to be rid of it. I read a little bit on ikiryo and I have found that if another spirit confronts it can be dealt with easily! So, please, please, help juunohime!"

"Boy, why should I risk one of my lives to save Tsunami-chan?"

Hayato stills before slowly liftting his head. He stares into the cat's eye. The cat's muzzle curls into a smile.

"Careful boy. If you stare into the eyes of a cat too long…you see horrible things. Bow your head, you are asking a favor from me, boy!"

Hayato pins his gaze back onto the dirt. He licks his lips nervously.

"Uh…wouldn't you want to save Juunohime? I thought you liked her?"

"I do. But why should I get involve in her problems? You have two priests working together to save her. Yes, there will be quite a struggle. Spirits of that making are no joke. I'm curious of how you will make saving our precious Tsunami worth my while. Think fast, her life is at stake."

Hayato was warned by Tsunami that cats of the supernatural are complicated creatures. They are not your friend or ally. They associate with some humans as a means to getting food or a good rub. However, there are a few cats that do take an attachment to a human being but try not to make it too apparent. Nekomasa did care of Tsunami, he just didn't want to show it for he thought he was on the same level as a god and thought very highly of himself. But, he was a 100-year old cat with very powerful spiritual magic, a bakeneko, a monster cat. Hayato thinks quickly and comes up with an answer.

"Nekomasa-sama! I will serve you as you see fit as your slave!"

"Hoooo?" Nekomasa purrs. "A human slave for myself? That is quite a commitment you're making. My question is can you really serve two masters?"

Nekomasa stood up and grows to the size of a lion. The nape of his neck stood up like a thick mane. His tail splits into two and waves behind him. The fangs on his upper jaw protruded enough to be seen like a sabre-toothed tiger. Spiritual energy like flames float around him.

"Get up, slave. Don't worry though. You'll still be able to devote yourself to Tsunami. But when I have need of you…I don't care what you are doing you will come when I call for you, boy. Understand?"

"Yes, Nekomasa-sama."

Nekomasa lifts his great paw and places it on Hayato's lower back. He rips through Hayato's clothes and Hayato yells in pain, falling back down on his knees. Blazing red, bloody lines striped down his back.

"Proof of my ownership of you; of our contract," Nekomasa grins.

Tsunami was lulled to sleep by her uncle. She tried to fight it but with her uncle and teacher's encouragement and promising Tsunami that she'll be fine she allowed Yoyori to calm her soul into falling asleep. Yoyori and Hibari-sensei begin chanting. Yoyori sat behind Tsunami's head and Hibari-sensei sat at her feet. The two priests held rosaries in their clapped close hands. Nana continues to pray herself. She couldn't see ghosts or souls like her brother and daughter, but she was taught that she could still give off positive energy that could be of some use by Yoyori and Hibari-sensei, and perhaps her daughter who would need it to survive the exorcism. Reborn sits beside Nana. He hated feeling useless, but it couldn't be helped. Shamal was next to Reborn, still in disbelief of what he was seeing. He didn't believe in magic or spooks. He teased Hayato many times of his fascination with ghosts and aliens. He was becoming nervous as the atmosphere get colder and colder and then freezing before jumping up to smoldering. Shamal pulls at his tie, watching Yoyori and Hibari-sensei beginning to sweat heavily. Their chanting had increased in volume and tempo. Tsunami 's calm expression hadn't last. As soon as she fallen asleep her face began showing fear and pain. Her hands were gripping the futon. She was starting to hyperventilate. Sweat building back up. Her head shakes from side to side. Yoyori puts a hand on top of Tsunami's head. His brow furrows in concentration. Reborn sees movement above the priests. He peers through the air straining to see something out of the ordinary.

"Y-yoyori?" Nana becomes very nervous.

She couldn't see it either, but she could sense it. Animals have a sixth sense and Nana felt something otherworldly in the room. Yoyori continues to concentrate and he touches two fingers to Tsunami's forehead. Using his and Tsunami's spiritual energy he creates a barrier over Tsunami. Whatever was in the air above them didn't like that move. The lit candles in the room flicker and dim. Yoyori and Hibari-sensei were now yelling out their chants. A strange scent overwhelms Yoyori and he falters in his chanting. Nana nearly collapses, covering her nose. The humans in the room were able to smell the noxious fumes filling the room after Nana and Yoyori. Reborn and Shamal recognized it as Bianchi's poison cooking.

"This thing…whatever it is…truly came from Bianchi!" Shamal covers his nose with a napkin he pulled from his pocket.

"Shamal-sensei!" Yoyori shouts. "Take Nana out of the room! The smell is too much for her."

Nana whines, "Tsunami-chan!"

"I have her, Nana! Go outside! Shamal-sensei!"

"I'm staying here. Take Mama out." Said Reborn.

Shamal nods to Reborn and helps Nana out of the shrine. Shamal felt a great difference and was assured that it wasn't his imagination of what he was feeling within the shrine.

"What is that stench!?"

Nana and Shamal look up to face a large head of a cat. Shamal's mouth falls open for the third time that night. He was looking at a giant cat! Not a tiger, a giant orange with stripes cat with one-eye, two tails and Hayato on his back.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha….." Shamal chokes out Hayato's name.

"Shamal! What's going on with Juunohime?"

"….I….don't know…but, why are you riding a giant cat?!"

"Get off my back already! I only let you ride me because of your slow-two legs. Off!"

"Yes, Nekomasa-sama!"

Hayato jumps off the bakeneko's back. Nekomasa grows and covers his nose with a paw.

"Shit! That smell is horrible! That's inside Tsunami-chan?"

"Nekomasa-sama…!"

Nekomasa walks to the shrine. With a claw he slides the door open. His pupil expands and Nekomasa sees the spirit that was torturing Tsunami. It was a scorpion with a hard purple shell with a glaring red tint. It hisses at the two priests. It was nearly the same size as Nekomasa. Its tail swayed in the air like a thick, sickle whip. It strikes at the priests, trying to get back to Tsunami. But the priests had increased the size of the soul barrier protecting themselves with Tsunami.

"Dammit, this spirit's anger is powerful!" Yoyori strains to concentrate.

Hibari-sensei just growls. Cursing that he didn't have a weapon to beat this spirit to death! Nekomasa growls at the scorpion. The scorpion hisses in challenge at the bakeneko. Nekomasa howls and leaps at the scorpion. The scorpion and the cat become a tangle of fur and shell. Fur flew, the walls of the shrine splintered, dented and were scratched by the cat's claws and the scorpion's tail and claws. The priests increase the strength of the barrier preventing the three of them from being crushed by the rolling, twisting bodies. Nekomasa claws at the scorpion's shell but only makes scratches that didn't harm the scorpion. The scorpion was pinching into Nekomasa's sides holding on and striking its stinger between the cat's shoulders and into his spine. Nekomasa yowls angrily. He had to get to the soft belly of the scorpion or do something about its tail!

"Nekomasa-sama! I can see it! It's a scorpion!"

"I'm well aware of that…" growls Nekomasa. "Cursed spirit!"

Seeing Nekomasa's useless attempts at clawing through the outer shell of the scorpion, Hayato pulls out dynamite.

"How dare you hurt Juunohime! Die!"

"Fool! Those weapons are useless…"

The dynamite hits the scorpion and it shrieks. Smoke fills Nekomasa's vision and powder lands on his muzzle. He licks his lips and tastes salt! Salt! Hayato had loaded salt into his bombs to combat spirits. Salt was used to purify a home from evil spirits. It was thrown outside homes to create a barrier preventing spirits from entering. If an evil spirit touched the salt it was like touching a hot stove. If consumed, it makes an evil spirit terribly ill. The scorpion's strength weakens and Nekomasa throws the spirit out of the shrine. The entrance to the shrine was crushed when the scorpion rolls through it. Shamal pulls Nana out of the way. They held onto each other staring at the form of the ikiryo! Nana moves to rush into the shrine but Shamal holds her back out of the way. The scorpion rolls onto its back, shrieking in pain. The salt had landed on its back and it was trying to rub it off. Nekomasa leaps out of the shrine, pouncing on the underbelly of the scorpion. He rakes open its stomach and poisonous fumes and innards of other bugs, snakes, frogs and even vegetables like mushrooms spilled out of the scorpion. With a final shriek, the scorpion is dies. Its body dissolves rising into the dark night sky. Nekomasa growls as the poison goes through him. He collapses onto the ground in a heap.

"Nekomasa-sama!"

"Shut up, boy….let me go to sleep…and sleep the venom off."

Seeing that his master was fine, Hayato looks into the shrine. Yoyori and Hibari-sensei had stopped chanting. They were both exhausted, panting. Yoyori touches Tsunani's cheek and rubs his thumb over it. He looks up at Hayato and nods.

"She's fine. The ikiryo has been destroyed, thanks to you…you are?"

"Go-Gokudera, Hayato!"

"Good work, Gokudera. Good work."

Hayato becomes flush with the praise. But he quickly becomes pale when Hibari-sensei shakily stood to his feet and glares down at the teenager with his cold, gray piercing eyes.

"You blew up my shrine and brought that beast to turn it into splinters. How are you going to fix MY shrine?"

"Your shrine, Hibari-sensei?" Yoyori arches a brow. "This shrine belongs to the gods; you're just tending to it. You Hibari are so possessive."

Nana runs into the shrine and was over her daughter. Yoyori assures her that Tsunami was okay and with plenty of rest and food she will healthy again. Tsunami was still asleep, but there is true peace in her face. Reborn stood in the newly opened shrine's opening letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Bianchi will come back. What do I need to do to prevent this from happening?" Reborn asks Yoyori.

The baby hitman and the doctor-priest were sitting the kitchen. Both had a cup of coffee. Yoyori was smoking a cigarette.

"You'll have to include this Bianchi in your activities. She jealous, feeling left out since you are with Tsunami all the time. You have to find a way for the two of them to get along somehow. Reborn, I have question for you. What are you?"

"I'm a hitman."

"Really?" Yoyori puffs on his cigarette. "There is something strange about you physically. You have the appearance of a child…but your soul is old. It is that of an adult….are you cursed, Reborn?"

Reborn is silent, staring into his coffee. Yoyori taps his cigarette into a bowl.

"If you're cursed, I hope that your curse will not put my niece in danger. I don't know how you are cursed. I don't know whether you have been curse all your life as a baby, or you're really an adult that is cursed to be a child. I am hoping that it is the first and you have no adult desires in your body currently."

"Hmph, I have no interest in your niece romantically."

"Then what is your true interest in my niece, Hitman-san?"

"…I am a tutor hired to make her a good leader for this generation?"

"…That's awfully vague. I can tell that your statement has a double meaning and you won't tell me what your true objective is, Hitman Reborn-san. There is something going on and I intend to find out what it is. For Tsunami's sake. She is chosen by the head of our family to be the leader of the Tejinaka clan. If you are truly here to prepare her for such a responsibility as being a leader, I will let you stay. That is until I find out the truth about you and your true objective. I will come back and if necessary, kick you out of this house! I don't care, if Tsunami is angry with me. Tsunami must not truly understand why your body doesn't match with your soul's age. It makes me nervous."

"Good luck to you then, Tejinaka, Yoyori."

Yoyori snorts. He didn't like how confident and deceptive this "child" was. But he was going to figure out who Hitman Tutor Reborn is.


	11. Chapter 10: Vampire Com-Bat!

Nana's Secret

Chapter 10: Vampire Com-Bat!

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Reborn had another fan and she lived in Tsunami's neighborhood a couple blocks away. The fangirl had seen Reborn walking on top of the wall in front of her house almost every morning. Miura, Haru was a middle school student of an all-girls' school Midori Middle. She thought Reborn was the cutest baby in the world! From his big, dark puppy eyes, his cute button nose and his boingy, curly sideburns! Finally, she couldn't take it anymore! She needed to hug that sweet baby of cuteness!

She took her chance one morning, getting up two hours earlier than usual. Haru waited from around a corner. She finally sees the baby taking his usual walk on top of the wall. With him was a girl, covered from head to toe in clothing. Haru jumps onto the wall and meets Reborn toe-to-toe. Reborn and Tsunami stare at the girl. Her legs tremble as she tries to keep her balance on the narrow wall.

"Hi!" Haru greets Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

"My name is Miura, Haru!"

"My name's Reborn. I know you," he thumbs towards her house, "You live right over there."

The girl giggles in delight. The baby knew her!

"Would you be my friend?"

"Sure," shrugs Reborn.

Haru leans sideways over the wall ecstatic! She catches herself by landing on her feet expertly. She throws her hands up in triumph of a perfect landing and success with her mission. Tsunami tilts her head not understanding what was going on with the girl. The girl squeals and dances up to Reborn.

"I…" she becomes shy, "I…uh…I know this is out of the blue but….can I hug you?"

"Don't get too close. I'm an assassin." Reborn pulls out a hand-gun out of his jacket showing it off.

Haru was dumbstruck. Whipping her head to Tsunami she stomps up to her. Tsunami didn't see it coming it, but there was a loud clap. Tsunami was looking across the street suddenly and her face was burning. She reaches for her cheek and returns her attention back to Haru who was fuming.

"You're the worst! How can you teach him about killing?!"

Tsunami continues to stare.

"Babies are angels with hearts pristine of white! You would destroy that helpless innocence with your rotten heart."

Tsunami was still unsure of what was going on. She feels her hat was off kilter and straightens it while staring at Haru.

"You're a horrible older sister!"

"He's not my brother."

"That makes it worse! You're being a bad influence on someone else's baby! I have no choice but to stop you, for Reborn's sake!"

Reborn feels that situation was becoming a little too similar to what happened just a few days earlier. He didn't want another ikiryo situation. He had to clear this up quickly.

"She accepts your challenge!"

Both girls look at Reborn.

"Meet Tsunami afterschool at the bridge. We'll have a fight. Whoever wins has me!"

"Eh, but Reborn…."

"Haru accepts your challenge!" Haru points at Tsunami.

"But I didn't challenge you!"

Haru runs off. She was on fire, passionate in her desire to win Reborn and save him from the bad influence.

After school at the bridge Tsunami huffs, putting her hands on her hips and gives Reborn a scolding look. Reborn gives her an innocent smile.

"Reborn, I don't have time for this…I have to get to the shrine, Hibari-sensei doesn't tolerate lateness. He's not as bad at Hibari-sempai, but still!"

"There's your opponent. She's ready for battle."

Haru was definitely prepared. She looked like a samurai warrior of an apocalyptic world with knee pads, elbow pads, a football helmet and a hockey stick for a weapon. Tsunami wonders where on earth Haru got the samurai armor! It looked really old!

"It is time for our battle, Tsunami-san!"

'She's really into this…' Tsunami sighs, "Miura-san…"

"I will fight you and win so I can keep Reborn's innocence safe!"

"Reborn has already lost his innocence…he's…"

"All because of you…EN GARDE!"

Haru starts swinging the hockey stick. Tsunami squeals running and dodging the attacks. Haru yells at her to stop running and fight. Tsunami keeps yelling at Haru that she didn't want to fight and that Haru misunderstood the situation. Tsunami runs in circles with Haru on her heels. She runs by Reborn and Reborn keeps still as the long, curving hockey stick was swung towards him. At the last second Reborn jumps off the bridge! Haru and Tsunami gasps.

"REBORN!"

Tsunami rushes forward. She leans over the bridge, catching Reborn. But she overshot the jump and she was beginning to fall over. Reborn is thrown over her shoulders and she falls off the bridge. Haru catches Reborn and hugs him. She looks over him making sure he was well and apologizes profusely until she heard a great splash. Haru and Reborn look over the bridge into the river. Tsunami splashes about trying to keep herself above the surface. She chokes on the water as she sinks. Reborn curses, drowned out by Haru screams.

"HAHIIIIII! She's drowning! Somebody help…HELP!"

"JUUNOHIME!"

Hayato had just been passing by when he heard Haru's screams. He saw Reborn looking over the bridge with the screaming girl in costume and knew that she was talking about Tsunami. He makes an epic dive after a good sprint and jumping over the bridge's railing.

Reborn learned something new about Tsunami. She couldn't swim.

Reborn and Haru meet them below the grassy hill as Hayato pulls Tsunami out of the river. Tsunami shivers, holding onto Hayato. She nuzzles Hayato's neck.

"Gokudera-kun, thank you."

"I'm always here for you, Boss!"

Haru watches the two of them and blushes at their soft words and closeness. Tsunami's hat was lost in the river and when Tsunami swiped her hair out of her face Haru yells out pointing.

"HAHI! I know you! Last autumn, you're that priestess I saw putting those little hats on the Jizo statues! I followed you around during the festival from a distance. You devoutly put those little hats on over a hundred of those statues. They weren't well made…but I can feel the love and care you put into them. I felt the holy energy from the statues when I took a closer look. Such wonderful warmth, you are blessed by the gods….Tsunami-sempai! Make me your apprentice so Haru can bless too!"

"You…want to be my apprentice?"

"Yes, please, please!"

Tsunami tilts her head in thought. No outsiders have ever wanted to join the Tejinaka. People had a sense that the Tejinaka priesthood was pretty exclusive so no one asked.

"Um…I'll think about it. I think I should call the family head."

"Ohhhhh! I hope they'll say yes, sempai."

Tsunami blushes at her new title. Reborn just shakes his head. Other than his student nearly drowning, at least the girls were now getting along and he doesn't have to worry about another angry spirit coming after Tsunami.

* * *

Reborn decides that it was high time Tsunami actually learn to fight. She had only fought to defend herself and didn't have a style. Well, her fighting style was defensive and instinctual. She had only truly fought when she was in hybrid bat form. She flew to give herself distance and her wings were used to swat away enemy or projectiles. Tsunami had some control of her flames but it wasn't complete. Again, she had used her flames in defense and mostly to enhance her spiritual abilities. She hadn't used her flames in combat. He created a schedule for her to learn a variety of fighting techniques that would suit her. He decides to start with boxing.

"I don't wanna!" Tsunami whines.

"You need to. I won't have any more close fights. You need to learn to actually fight. It will help you to last longer in a fight or at the very least end it quickly. Your flames are an offensive weapon. You know how to call the flames, barely, but by increasing your strength you will be able to handle them better."

"But…boxing?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I notice that you heal very quickly and you're pretty resilient."

Reborn takes her to the Namimori Middle's Boxing Club. It was in a fair-size room that was large enough to hold a boxing ring. There were students of all ages of the middle school stretching, shadow-boxing, sparring with each other and hitting punching bags. Tsunami's nose wrinkles at the smell of sweaty teenage boys.

"HEY! Are you Sawada, Tsunami!?"

Tsunami squeaks, covering her ears. A boy with cropped white hair stomps over to her. He had gray eyes and a bandage across his nose. On the left side of his temple just above his eye was a long, old scar.

"Well!? Are you Sawada?!"

"Y-yes! P-please don't shout…"

"EH? What's that? Speak up to the EXTREME!"

"You're too loud!" Tsunami yells.

The boy laughs and puts a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Much better! There is hope for you yet! Master Pao Pao has asked me, Sasagawa, Ryohei, a favor to help you learn how to defend yourself and become an extreme boxer!"

"Master…Pao Pao?"

"TRUMPET~!"

Ryohei and Tsunami look up to see a tiny little old man with a beard about Reborn's height in boxing shorts and gloves with an elephant shaped hat on his head.

"Master!"

"Hello, young one. Sasagawa, Ryohei has been kind enough to take the time to teach you how to defend yourself."

"It's extremely great that you want to learn how to defend yourself. Girls get into a lot of trouble so you should learn. Especially since you don't have an extreme big brother. Tell you what, you can make me your extreme big brother and call me 'oni-san'!"

"R-really?"

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yells.

Tsunami winces from the shout but smiles. She decides to give boxing a chance, just to humor little Reborn and because her new big brother was willing to take the time to teach her.

Ryohei's lessons were pretty intense. She met with Ryohei every day after-school. Reborn had made arrangements with Hibari-sensei and the old priest was willing to allow Tsunami to learn how to box. Right from the start they broke into punching. Ryohei was considerate enough to break her in gently, but his taps still knocked Tsunami off her feet. Ryohei's promises that he would increase the strength of his punches as her training went on. When Kyoko started visiting, Tsunami finally learns that Kyoko and Ryohei were related. They didn't tell her till the end of the training, but Tsunami had compared their scents and their blood was close. Other than throwing punches, Ryohei had Tsunami doing push-ups and sit-ups to tone her abs and arm muscles. For toning her legs and increasing her stamina they met together in the mornings to jog together. Tsunami was able to keep up for at least half a mile before having Ryohei had to slow down. Her friends, Hayato and Takeshi had different opinions of Tsunami's training regime. Takeshi was excited for her that Tsunami was becoming active. It was good for her health! Hayato at first wasn't happy. He worried that Ryohei might be too rough! On the other hand, Hayato had faith that Tsunami was strong enough and would beat the crap out of him. Tsunami tells Hayato not to hope for too much. To make sure Tsunami wasn't getting hurt, Hayato started watching Tsunami trained. He would yell at Ryohei and insult him whenever he landed a hard blow to Tsunami. This causes arguments between them and Tsunami had to get between before fists and dynamite was exchanged. Bianchi was invited to the training which sent Hayato scurrying off from the sight of his sister.

The Boxing Club had a ghost whose name was Toramora, the Namimori Tiger. The poor guy was the same age as Ryohei when he died killed in a car accident right after winning a championship match. He was a legend amongst the boxing club and no one was as big as an admirer as Ryohei! Tsunami had tried to speak with the ghost boxer a few times but he would become shy and would disappear. Lately, since Tsunami was learning how to box, she started seeing more of Toramora. Instead of disappearing when she showed up he would stay and watch her and Ryohei practice. One day, Toramora finally spoke to Tsunami outside the gate of the schoolyard.

"You want to what?"

"I want to fight you in a boxing match, gaoooowr!" roars the ghost.

Tsunami stares at the apparition. He was the same height and build as Ryohei, if perhaps more tone. He had wild dark hair that was styled to stand up. His eyes were bright and golden, just like a tiger's.

"Why me?!"

"F-for my own reasons," stutters Toramora.

Tsunami sighs, "I don't want to fight you, Toramora-kun! If this is how you want to find peace, I'm sorry but I can't help you. I rather you just accept your death and pass on."

"But, I can't pass on, gaoooor…I know how…but there is just one little thing that I desire to see before making that trip to the world beyond."

"What is it you want to see?"

"Grrrrrr…I…don't want to tell you exactly. I just want to fight you!"

Tsunami shakes her head, "I'm not fighting you! Goodnight, Toramora-kun!"

That was the end of the discussion.

Or so Tsunami thought.

Ryohei began acting strange, much stranger than usual. Every day it seemed as if he was becoming less of himself and more like another person. Tsunami noticed that his stance was changing. Ryohei was a balanced fighter. He was always on the defensive and would shift to an offensive in a flash before returning to defensive. Lately, he was coming more offensive. Most of the other boxing members didn't think about it too much, but they did note that his punches were getting painful, like being burned. Kyoko was getting worried; she shared her concerns with Tsunami. Ryohei was a noisy sleeper, but his sleep has become quiet. When Kyoko went to check on Ryohei the room was freezing, while the rest of the house was at a decent temperature. Tsunami was beginning to think that there supernatural activity developing around Ryohei. But the confirmation came to her as a shock during school hours. Tsunami visited the Boxing Club to observe the techniques of Ryohei and the other boxers. Ryohei was sparing with another boxer. As the sparing went on, Ryohei was beginning to have a wild look in his eye. To Tsunami, his eyes flashed in a different color, familiar gold. Ryohei throws a ferocious right hook! His sparring partner neck looked like it snapped as his back met the mat of the ring.

"GOOOOAAAAR!" Ryohei roars a familiar roar!

Tsunami's eyes widen.

Later that day she confronts Ryohei…or rather…

"Toramora! Get out of Oni-san's body!"

"I won't! Not until you agree to fight me, gooooar!"

"Trumpet! Looks like you have no choice."

Master Pao Pao stood on a ring post. Tsunami was surprised to see the boxing coach.

"Pao Pao-sensei? You understand what's going on?"

"Yes, the strong fighting spirit of a ghost wishes to fight you. You may not like you, young one, but you must fight. Fight to save Ryohei and put the ghost at peace!"

Tsunami pouts, "F-fine…it looks like I have no choice."

"There is one condition that I also would like to request!" Toramora-Ryohei grins.

Tsunami glares at him, "What now!?"

Toramora-Ryohei gulps and starts to blush, "Um, well…there is something that I would like for you to wear…you can spend tomorrow getting the outfit so we can have a proper fight tomorrow night…"

"Outfit?"

It was twilight, as Tsunami arrived at her school. She was carrying a large paper bag. When she arrived she found Hayato, Takeshi, Haru and Kyoko waiting for her.

"Ah! What are you all doing here?"

It was explained that Reborn had found out about the match somehow. Tsunami tells them that it wasn't a simple match between herself and Ryohei. She was actually fighting a boxing ghost that has taken possession of Ryohei's body. Tsunami quickly assures Ryohei's sister that tonight it would be fix. Hopefully. The ghost agreed to leave Ryohei's body if Tsunami fought him. Taking over Ryohei's body while he was asleep.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for helping my brother!"

"It's no problem, Kyoko-chan, it's what my family trains me to do. Besides, Toramora isn't a bad person. I'm not happy with him taking Oni-san's body, but he just wants to find peace and this is the way he wants to do."

"Haru is so excited! I get to see sempai in action in dealing with ghosts!"

"I'm excited for you, Juunohime! I'm sure you'll beat that ghost out of the turf-top! It's an added bonus that you get to beat his body to a pulp!"

"Now, now…Gokudera-kun~!" Takeshi chuckles.

Toramora-Ryohei was waiting for Tsunami in his corner of the rings; his arms were resting on the ropes. To the others, Ryohei didn't look any different, but to Tsunami's spiritually aware eyes, she could see the Toramora had taken full complete control of his body. She saw the spirit for who he is, overlaying Ryohei's body. Toramora grins at Tsunami, making Ryohei grin.

"You came and you brought the stuff."

Tsunami nodded, "Give me a moment to get change."

"Gaorrrr," Toramora purrs. "Take your time, we got all night!"

"That's definitely not my big brother!" Kyoko mumbles.

"Don't worry, sempai can do this!" Haru holds Kyoko's hand. Kyoko appreciated the girl's comfort.

The door opens from the locker room and Tsunami steps out. Hayato and Takeshi's eyes widen and their mouths fell open. Tsunami had changed into boxing attire but it was very sexy on her! Once again, Takeshi was seeing a lot more skin from Tsunami and still wasn't use to it. Hayato had seen her naked chest before…but he was more focus on her wings than her breasts. Tsunami's current attire was that of a white tank-top shirt that showed her midriff and short ladies boxing shorts that were rosy cheek red.

"H-Hime?!"

"wow." Takeshi blinks several times.

Tsunami tilts her head confused at her male friends' reaction, "What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing's wrong…uh…you look…great!" Takeshi blushes.

"Thank you; it's what Toramora requested for our fight."

"WHAT!? The ghost wanted you to wear this? What was wrong with your clothes that you train in?"

"It's okay Hayato. I don't mind. It's nice and airy. I don't often get to dress like this outside of home. It's okay tonight since the sun is gone.

"Hahi?"

"Tsuna-chan is allergic to the sun. If sunlight touches her skin it gives her a rash," Takeshi explains to Haru.

"Hahi! So that's why she always so covered up!"

"Tsunami!" Toramora stood from his corner, "I'm ready to go, gooooooaaaar!"

Toramora's spiritual energy explodes. The windows rattle; sports equipment and towels began to float in the air. The group of the living feels the air charge around them. Tsunami steps into the ring. She slips on the protective head gear for a girl, a mouth guard and the boxing gloves she used for training. Toramora teeth flash in glee. They take their stances in the ring.

"Let's rrrrrrumble!"

Toramora lunges at Tsunami and makes his first strike. Tsunami puts of her fists and guards her head. She remembers Ryohei's words saying in boxing that the head was one of the weaknesses of a boxer; you can be instantly taken down with a carefully placed shot to the head or face.

"Nice strong defense, Tsunami! Grrrrroood! But you can be defensive forever! You got to beat me out of your friend, Ryohei!"

She already knew that. But she won't take the bait. She had to take him down quickly. The human body could only hold more than one soul for so long. She could wait it out, but she wasn't that strong yet and it wouldn't satisfy Toramora's soul. She needed to help both Toramora and Ryohei by giving a good fight. Tsunami breathes in and breathes out. A flame flickers over her head and her eyes change color. Master Pao Pao watches standing on a post, surprising the other spectators. Tsunami went into the hyper-mode on her own. The flame had grown some but was still a little weak. Tsunami lets her inner muscle contort and move lengthening her arms. She was learning to control her form while still retaining a mostly human appearance. Her arms lengthen a bit which would give her a bit of reach since she had a short stature. She ducks under Toramora's next punch and strikes him in the side quickly returning to a guard stance. Toramora grunts and backs up a bit. His side stung. He should have been able to dodge that blow…but he was distracted by the sight below his eye level. He increases the speed of his punches and lands a hit to Tsunami's shoulders, cheek and sides of the stomach. The punch to her cheek through her head back, her shoulders were becoming sore but thanks to her animal-like muscles remained resilient. She found it odd that he wasn't striking in what Ryohei called the sweet-spots of her body. The cheek was just flesh. It was a strong tap that hit it. He should of taken her out with a hook, but didn't. Though Tsunami was shorter and Toramora taller he still had a good reach to strike her in her solar plexus. But he was just hitting the sides. What was Toramora doing? Didn't he want to win….?

PAT!

"EEEEEK!" Tsunami covers her breasts.

Toramora had punched her breasts, both mounds. Hayato stood up and cursed at the ghost sprit for touching Tsunami inappropriately. Takeshi tried to calm Hayato down say that it was a fight. Different parts of the body are sure to be hit. That was true, but that was a low blow! Tsunami growls at Toramora as he laughs at her.

"There's that fire in your eyes that I want! C'mon!" He curls his hand in invitation.

Tsunami keeps her calm, but she was still angry with the ghost. Toramora purrs and goes on another attack…striking her in the breast again. Tsunami was now really mad. Tsunami closes her eyes and focuses on Toramora's movements. She sees the sweet spots on Ryohei's body. Using her senses she begins hitting them. Thanks to her slightly longer reach and reflexes she was able to land a solid blow. When Toramora moved to protect one side, Tsunami lashes out with a lightning quick punch to another target. Tsunami's hits were being fired rapidly her anger of being struck in the breast and Toramora possessing Ryohei's body made Tsunami resolute to beat Toramora to a pulp. Ryohei's body was taking a beating, but strangely Toramora was smiling. Toramora returns fire and Tsunami dodges the attacks. Hayato and Takeshi watch the fight carefully. Even though Tsunami was dodging fast punches, whether it was Ryohei's body or the ghost's ability, his punches could be deadly if he actually landed a serious blow on Tsunami.

"TORAMORA! Get." Punch. "Out." Punch. "Of." Sock. "Oni." Punch. "san's." Punch. "Body! Now!"

A beautiful, clean hook was bashed across Toramora was thrown over the ropes and crashes onto table. Tsunami snaps out it and realizes the overkill punch.

"Ah! Oni-san!"

Tsunami climbs out of the ring to check on Ryohei. Kyoko joins her as they tapped his face gently and called out Ryohei or Toramora's name. Ryohei's faces bruised with his right eye beginning to blacken.

"Tsunami-san…."

"Toramora?"

"I feel at peace now at last. Thanks to you, I'm ready to leave this world."

"Mm, I'm glad! You ghosts are so restless amongst the living. You cause trouble for people sometimes."

Toramora chuckles as he rises out of Ryohei's body. His body begins to light up and dissolve. Tsunami loved to see a soul depart. Even though she would get to know a soul and consider them a friend, it was best for them to leave. A thought comes to her as Toramora's torso was disappearing!

"Toramora-kun! Why did you want me to fight you in this outfit?"

Toramora was surprised by her last question; he grins and laughs out loud, "Hahahahaa, I've always wanted to fight a girl in a sexy outfit. It was awesome seeing your boobs bounces, see you skin get sweaty and shiny and I was able to touch you!"

"…..oh, okay…?" Tsunami scratches her head. "Whatever makes you happy, I guess."

No one understood the conversation Tsunami was having with the passing ghost. This was probably a good thing.

Toramora was a floating soul and like a flame on a candle goes out. Tsunami sighs in relief. Ryohei groans, a little daze but leans forward into a sitting position. Kyoko asks if he was okay and takes of his gloves. Tsunami was stunned that Ryohei was able to move after the beating and being possessed by a ghost for such a long period of time. Ryohei arms shoot out and he grabs Tsunami by the shoulders.

"Sawada, Tsunami! You're EXTREME!"

"Oni-san…your voice!" Kyoko gives an apologetic smile to Tsunami.

"You fought beautifully to the EXTREME!" Ryohei continues to yell.

"What? You were still conscious?" asks Tsunami.

"Yes! Toramora-senpai had been visiting me in my dreams. It was extremely amazing to meet my idol and having him request a favor from me. He wanted to fight you, but needed my body to do it! At first, I hesitated; I didn't feel that you were ready. But he said that he knew you and believed you can win…and he was EXTREMELY right!"

Ryohei moves his hands from her shoulder and pulls off the gloves from her hands. Ryohei stares at her hands, her small tiny hands, dwarfed by his own.

"You had so much passion and fire in your eyes and those punches! Those punches were extremely stronger than the punches you hit me with during training! Sawada, Tsunami! I am extremely in love with you and your fists!"

Kyoko gasps covering her mouth. Haru screams how romantic! Hayato was ready to explode. If his boss wasn't being held so close to Ryohei, Hayato would have blown Ryohei up a hundred times over! How dare he molest his boss with his false proclamations of love!

"A-are you sure, Oni-san?"

"To the EXTREME!"

Tsunami blushes lightly, "That's really sweet of you…but, you don't really want me."

"I do! I EXTREMELY do!"

"Take a hint, turf-top! Juunohime isn't interested!"

"She didn't say she wasn't, Octopus-head!"

"What did you call me?!"

It takes Takeshi holding back Hayato and Tsunami and Kyoko trying to talk Ryohei out of fighting Hayato. Tsunami was thankful for the diversion. She was really flattered that Ryohei wanted a relationship with her. But, it wouldn't work. She was only half human; she couldn't imagine having a relationship like her parents. Too much heartache.

"Trumpet!"

Master Pao Pao speaks up disrupting the chaos.

"Your impressive, Sasagawa, Ryohei. Would you like to join the familgia?"

'Familgia….wait…'

Tsunami focuses on Master Pao Pao's soul! It was Reborn's soul!

"Reborn!" Tsunami yells.

* * *

"Tsunami, how good is a full-blooded bat's hearing. Particularly, your mother's hearing."

"Mama's hearing is just as good as mine," Tsunami pauses in her sweeping outside the Hibari shrine. "Like, if she's downstairs in absolute silence and concentrates she could hear a phone conversation. She would listen to my phone calls with my cousins and sometimes adds to the conversation. It's like…long-distance three-way. Because they can hear her over the phone and talk with her!" Tsunami giggles.

"That's when she's trying to concentrate?"

"Yep, but don't worry! Mama thinks the mafia is a game that you like to talk about and play. Luckily, we never mentioned my father…that would definitely grab her. She's usually really into cleaning or doing whatever chores around the house."

Reborn had been very concern of Nana's awareness of her daughter's mafia activities. Reborn only has Tsunami's cooperation for their exchange in secrecy. Tsunami wouldn't tell her mother about the mafia, he didn't tell the mafia about her, her mother and their family's bat-ness. It would cause some emotional distress between Tsunami's parents would stress out his student. Reborn was also aware of the tension between Iemitsu and Buiiro. Buiiro seems to still hold a grudge against Iemitsu for taking his daughter away from him. Tsunami was also precious to the head of the Tejinaka Bat Clan's granddaughter of his favorite daughter and chosen heir. Buiiro would not be happy of Reborn and the Ninth's intentions of making Tsunami the heir to the mafia. So many risky outcomes made Reborn think that it was time to take their mafia business somewhere else.

At school during lunch, Reborn lets Tsunami, Hayato and Takeshi in on his plan to find a hideout for them. Takeshi was excited about a secret base, even Hayato (though he preferred the phrase hideout, it was less childish than "secret base"). Tsunami didn't mind the idea. If it kept the mafia a secret from her mother, than she was up for it. She sighs and leans against the wall.

"You okay, Tsuna-chan?" Takeshi asks.

"I've been feeling exhausted lately. I never felt like this before."

"Boss! Hime! Are you sick?!"

Tsunami shakes her head, "No…I'm just tried…and thirsty…"

"Thirsty, do you want some water?" Takeshi offers as he gets up.

"Ah, you don't…"

"Yes! Hime needs water! Hurry, baseball idiot!"

"Hahaha, I'm going, I'm going…oh, you coming with me too, kid?"

Reborn nods from his perch on Takeshi's shoulder. Takeshi leaves Hayato and Tsunami alone. Hayato slips his school shirt off and pulls down his second shirt. Tsunami licks her lips. She was very thirsty. She liked Takeshi, but sometimes with Takeshi being around it was hard to feed during lunch. Especially, along with her exhaustion she was constantly hungry. She takes some sips from Hayato, heals his wound and kisses his neck in thanks. Hayato blushes lightly.

"Boss? Is that enough for you? You haven't been taking in very much."

"I'm afraid of drinking to deeply from you, Hayato. My supply is running low too. I'm just so, so hungry…and tired."

She leans against his chest, under his chin, "I'm sorry. Can't I sleep here for awhile?"

"You needn't ask hime!"

Tsunami was in a deep sleep by the time Takeshi returned with a bottle of water. Tsunami had made herself more comfortable on top of Hayato. They were both lying on the ground. Hayato's school shirt was drapped over her head and shoulders to shield her from the sun. Hayato was dozing off himself. Takeshi sits in front of his lounging friends. He understood why Tsunami was so comfortable with Hayato. Hayato was the first person to make friends with her out of the entire school. Takeshi was envious of Hayato. He wanted to be close to Tsunami like he was. She saved his life. Why can't they be close? Takeshi sighs lying down, joining his friends in their nap.

They are woken up by Reborn an couple hours after the last school bell.

"Wow! I never missed my classes before, ahaha!"

"Tch, not like it would help even if you're in class. You sleep there too, idiot!"

"I found a good hideout."

"Awesome, where?" asks Takeshi.

"It's here on campus…..wake up, Tsunami!"

Tsunami was still sleeping. She snuggles closer to Hayato. Reborn takes Leon off his hat and shape-shifting reptile transforms into mallet. He raises it over his head, thought better of it and turns into a taser. He zaps both Hayato and Tsunami. Tsunami shrieks and sat up. She was awake for one minute and nods off.

"Tsuna-chan's been really sleeping lately."

Perhaps it was a bat thing according to the season. Animal behavior changes with the season.

"Just pick her up and we'll take her to the hideout."

Takeshi swiftly scoops up Tsunami into his arms. Hayato protests and tries to take her out of his arms. But Tsunami makes snuggles into Takeshi arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The hideout Reborn had found was the reception room. It was hardly in use, furnished with nice, comfortable furniture and a great view out the third floor window. The reception room was very nice as Reborn had described. There were nice seats, a plush couch, plants livened up the room and the window view displayed a view of the Namimori neighborhood. Hayato liked the room and began to plan out how to rearrange it. Takeshi settles Tsunami on the couch and helps Hayato. Tsunami purrs and curls up into a ball. Hayato and Takeshi didn't hear the door open.

Kyoya slides into the room and slams the door. Hayato and Takeshi turn startled. Hayato glares at the intruder while Takeshi became very nervous. Hayato was new to the school, so he wasn't familiar with the Namimori's Perfect and President of the Discipline Committee, Hibari, Kyoya. Kyoya ran the school and also leads the school delinquents. The Discipline Committee was made up a league of former delinquents that serve under Kyoya.

"Who're you?" Kyoya asks the two boys.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayato snaps at Kyoya.

Hayato had a cigarette in mouth. The smoke whiffs under Kyoya's nose. Kyoya curls his lip in disgust. Hayato didn't realize his cigarette was swiped out of his mouth until he felt the brush of wind across his face. Kyoya had used his signature collapsible tonfa. He had a single one in his hand, ready for another attack. There was soft mew from the couch. Hayato and Takeshi breath were caught when Kyoya took notice of their dear friend snuggling into the couch.

"Oh. You brought my pet."

Hayato and Takeshi looked at each other and back.

"What did you just call her?" Hayato growls.

Kyoya stood over Tsunami, reaches out and caresses the underside of her chin and jaw. He travels up to behind her ears and rubs behind her earlobe. Tsunami coos. Takeshi was shocked! He was seeing the head prefect giving affection to another human being!

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hayato bellows.

Kyoya is reminded of the two intruders in his territory. He gives Tsunami one last caress.

"Hmph, you herbivores have been stalking my pet for too long. You prevent her from coming to see me as often as she use to."

Takeshi stares at Tsunami. Tsunami and Kyoya? Were they friends?

"She's is not your pet, you bastard! How dare you touch her!"

"I touch her whenever I please. She is my pet. I protect the things I claim as mine. I will not let you steal my pet. I'll destroy you."

"Hah! Go ahead in try…"

Kyoya was within Hayato's space, he grabs Hayato by the back of his hair. With Hayato in his grip, Hayato is brought down to waist-level and he drives his knee into his gut repeatedly. Kyoya doesn't give Hayato a chance to gasp for air when he knocks the boy out with a blow from his tonfa up across his jaw. Takeshi moves in and a second tonfa appears in Kyoya's free hand. They meet and Takeshi is forced to dodge Kyoya's swing. Kyoya notices that Takeshi was favoring his left side, shielding his right arm.

"Are you protecting your arm?"

Takeshi was thrown off guard by Kyoya's accurate analysis, leaving him open for a kick to his chest. Takeshi hits the wall with the back of his head and joins Hayato in dark nothingness.

A horrible premonition wakes Tsunami up from her sleep. She finds herself in an unfamiliar room and panics onto her feet. She searches around the room and sees Kyoya hanging out the room.

"Hibari-sempai?"

"Pet." He smiles.

Tsunami had been called his pet for as long as she had known him. She remembered their first meeting when Buiiro introduced her to Hibari-sensei. Kyoya was also visiting his grandfather. Tsunami was five, he was seven. Tsunami was hiding behind Buiiro's legs. Kyoya was curious and approached the girl with the big floppy sun hat. He lifted the brim of the hat and he was greeted by big, large brown doe-eyes. Her nose wiggled and she squeaked like a mouse. Kyoya treated her like he usually treated small animals with big brown eyes. He rubbed the spot under her chin and she purred like a kitten. She even nuzzled his hand and kissed it in appreciation.

"You're my pet." Little Kyoya claimed.

Buiiro wasn't bothered by Kyoya's claim. He was a human's pet in his days as an ordinary bat.

So, Tsunami thought it was okay.

She yawns and rubs her eyes as she approaches him.

"What are you doing hanging out the…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Tsunami sees Hayato and Takeshi being held by Kyoya.

"Making sure that they don't move ever again."

"We're on the third floor! They could break their legs or worse."

"I hope so."

It was like slow motion when Kyoya releases the two. All Tsunami could think was saving her friends. She pushes Kyoya out of the way and grabs them by their shirts. The push sends Kyoya across the room. He regains his footing. Tsunami had never struck out at him. Interesting…and annoying.

"You chose those herbivores over me, Pet?"

"Back away, Hibari-sempai…" Her shoulders roll.

She hears Kyoya make soft steps towards her. Her teeth chatter in anger, she was becoming a vampire. She knew that great danger was approaching her. Kyoya was going to hurt her for hitting him and make sure that Hayato and Takeshi are wiped out!

"Hibarrrri…" Tsunami looks over her shoulder.

Kyoya's tonfa glint in the light, "You need to be punished as well, Pet."

Tsunami snarls. Kyoya stops hearing the inhuman sound coming from her throat. Curious, he strikes her into her side. Tsunami shrieks in pain and loses her grip. Her arms rip her top and she wings Kyoya by her wing. The prefect is thrown out the room, through the door and he hits the wall out into the hall. Tsunami swoops down out the window diving after her friends. Her shoes and leggings are destroyed as Tsunami become a full hybrid of wings, bat ears, fangs and clawed feet. She twists herself right-side up and grabs Hayato and Takeshi with her feet, several feet off the ground. Flapping her wings, she takes to the sky and takes them to the roof. She hovers low enough to rest her friends on the side. When she lands on the ground the two groan at the same time and held their throbbing heads. Tsunami was between them and rests her wings over their shoulders.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera! I thought I lost you two!"

"Boss….B-boss you've…"

"Tsu…na…mi?"

"Hello, Yamamoto-kun?"

Takeshi takes the large, pointed-round ears sitting on top of her head. As he stares they droop over the back of her head. Her nose quivers like a nervous little hamster and her lips quiver. Her wings were still over their shoulders but Tsunami begins to take her wing away from Takeshi. Takeshi grabs her "thumb" with a large claw on it. He observes it and rubs the velvety fur.

"Whoa…."

"Baseball idiot! Don't you dare tell anybody…"

"You know about this?" Takeshi looks at Hayato. "Tsunami-chan…"

"I'm surprised that Gokudera accepted me so quickly….I…I didn't tell you, even after we became friends because, I didn't believe I would be lucky a second time…"

"Actually, I did recall on that day you saved you me…that your hands had claws. I didn't say anything because, I was so grateful. I had no idea that it was a part of something like this!"

Takeshi also figured out why Tsunami and Hayato were so close. They were sharing an incredible secret with each other. He wanted to be close, here was his chance!

"Don't worry, Tsunami-chan! You're secret is safe with me too!"

Takeshi was swallowed up by the full embrace of Tsunami's wingspan. It was nice and warm and he feels Tsunami rubbing her face into his neck. He tries to return her hug but the flesh of her wings kept him from wrapping his arms around her, so he rests his hands on her waist and gives it a squeeze. Tsunami's purr is louder than her normal purrs and more like happy chirping. Takeshi squirms and laughs, her throat vibrating against his neck tickled.

"Hey, idiot! You should also know that the Boss is a vampire bat."

"Vampire bat? You mean the blood-sucking kind of bat?"

Tsunami giggles and licks his neck. Goosebumps prickle above Takeshi's skin.

"Yamamoto-kuuuun~…."


	12. Chapter 11: Hellooo Nurse!

Nana's Secret

Chapter 11: Hellooo Nurse!

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

* * *

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Tsunami finishes her feeding from Takeshi at lunch on the roof. She laps over the wound from his wrist. She had drunk from his neck before, but his wrist was one spot that was covered constantly by his wristband. His blood flowed into her mouth like water from a drinking fountain. His blood was lighter than Hayato's and it had a milky taste to it. She told Takeshi this and he laughs saying, "You are what you eat!" He was surprised how relaxed he felt after a feeding. Hayato believed it was like blood-letting back in the dark ages. It was thought that letting blood out released all the toxins, making the body have to create fresh, new blood.

Tsunami was so happy to have shared her secret with Takeshi. With Takeshi in the know she was able to be herself again! Hayato continues to journal his interactions with Tsunami and took notice that Tsunami acted like more like an animal when she was alone with Takeshi and himself. During lunch on the roof, after having a good meal between Hayato and Takeshi, Tsunami would bring them close to her so she could snuggle. She would purr into their ears, comb and detangle their hair. Hayato had read through books about bats and how very social they are, even vampire bats. Bats strengthened their bonds through social grooming, which Tsunami did a lot. Even in the comfort of her room, she would even clean their ears with cue tips. Hayato definitely felt strong bonds being formed in the grooming sessions.

The bell rings for the end of lunch and they were reluctant to leave. Tsunami has to be the one to drag them up. Kyoya was still mad at her and Tsunami wasn't ready to face him. When she was training at the Hibari shrine, Tsunami tried to stick as close to Hibari-sensei as possible. The elder Hibari always made sure that Hibari didn't interrupt her training.

Instead of going to class, there was a big meeting for all students of the "A" wing. Sports Day was coming up for Namimori Middle. It was the most anticipated school event that the students looked forward to. The most important part of the competition was the bodaoshi. To win bodaoshi, a male student sits on top of a long pole held by his fellow classmates. He must stay on top while students from other teams try to climb up and knock him off. The last one to stay on top of the pole wins. Ryohei was chosen to lead Team A as captain. Ryohei was fired up, roaring at the students of victory and nothing else. Hayato was getting annoyed. He didn't share his enthusiasm for sports day with him or with the rest of the class.

"Now, now, Gokudera! Sports Day is fun and challenging!"

"Fun for jock-heads like you, tch!"

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun…what would you like for lunch on Sports Day?"

"What's that, Boss?" Hayato blinks.

"I…I never attended Sports Day. I didn't see a need for me to attend it before. But this year I'll come…I'll bring an umbrella or something so I can support you, Oni-san and Yamamoto-kun! I'll bring lunch for you guys."

"Wow that sounds great, Tsunami-chan!" Takeshi grins.

Yamamoto's eyes sparkle, "Juunohime! It would be an honor to taste your cooking again…Bianchi made it into fiasco that last time…hopefully I will have the pleasure once more!"

Yamamoto smiles slyly, "You have to earn it though, Gokudera! She's making lunch for us for attending Sports Day to show her support!"

"Y-you don't have to participate!"

"No! Unfortunately, the idiot is right! I have to earn my meal!"

"Um….okay?"

At the end of the meeting, which went on irritably longer than it needed to Hayato, Ryohei joins them.

"Tsunami-chan! What do you think of my EXTREMELY inspiring speech?"

"I think you got everybody excited, Oni-san! I'm sure that you will lead them to a win this year!"

Ryohei grins and grasps her hands, "I'm EXTREMELY happy that you believe in me, Tsunami-chan!"

Hayato pushes Ryohei away from Tsunami. He growls at the boxer. Ryohei growls back and they were face to face, nose nearly touching.

"Hey, what do you think you're dong, Octopus-head?!"

"Keeping your hands off Juunohime, Turf-top! How can you still continue to think you're worthy of her?"

"How about I show you, right here and now?" Ryohei punches his fist into his hand.

"Bring it!"

Tsunami and Takeshi get in-between the light-haired teens. Tsunami pushes Hayato's away while Takeshi holds Ryohei back. Reborn appears, dressed as a fellow student. It took Tsunami a minute to recognize him and she giggles on how cute he was. The other boys didn't recognize however and glare at the "new student" for gaining Tsunami's attention. Reborn smirks at them and decides to have a little fun.

"Say, you three like this girl?"

"What's there not to like!" Takeshi smiles.

Hayato blushes and rubs his arm.

"How about a little test, whoever earns the most wins on Sports Day, gets a sweet reward from Tsunami-chan!"

"What kind of reward?" Their interest was piqued.

"That's up to Tsunami, if she's cool with it."

Tsunami shrugs, smiling. "Okay! I'll think of something. It will be a surprise."

The boys were more excited than ever for the competition. Reborn wanted to test the boys more. Sports Day was perfect to see how the guardians stacked up against each other. He also hoped that somehow they might be able to pull together as a team.

* * *

Students, faculty and parents cheered the students on through every event. It had been nothing but competitive fun between the three teams. Tsunami had set up a picnic area with her mother. Nana was happy that her daughter was participating with her school. She didn't just bring an umbrella; she bought a brand new transportable gazebo. Tsunami thought it was a bit much, but it was very comfortable providing the perfect amount shade! Bianchi came along to support her little brother, even brought her own cooking. Nana and Tsunami made sure to bring extra food to give others the opportunity of not getting poisoned. Reborn sat with Bianchi, avoiding being fed poison cooking. Tsunami had watched nervously but Reborn had been very successful without hurting Bianchi's feelings. Tsunami was able to watch win Takeshi in the 100-yard dash! Takeshi managed to beat the track-star! Tsunami claps for Takeshi. He looks for her and sees her. He gives her wave and she waves back. She feels a tug on her jeans and she looks down to a trembling Lambo, squeezing his thighs together.

"Holding…it….holding…..iiiiiit….!"

"Lambo-chan! If you needed to use the bathroom say something sooner!"

Tsunami races Lambo to the bathroom. After helping Lambo save the day, they return outside passing the first aid tent.

"Hellooo there, Tsunami~!"

Tsunami shivers and robotically turns around to see the womanizing doctor, Shamal!

"Uh, H-hello, Shamal-sensei…what are you doing here?"

"Heheh, I used up all my money and became broke. Fortunately, the school was offering a position for a school nurse. So, if you ever feel ill or need a soothing massage, I'm right here, sweetie!"

"T-thanks," 'I'll do my best NOT to get injured or come to school sick!' "But, Shamal-sensei, I thought you didn't look at boys?"

"I don't! If any of those boys get hurt, they can man up and suck it up!"

Tsunami groans.

"Shamal-sensei, if it would help…maybe I can be your assistant. I'm afraid there will be mostly boys getting hurt today. You won't be seeing any girls."

Shamal pouts for a minute before brightening up again when Tsunami had volunteered to help him! He eagerly agrees. Tsunami takes Lambo back to the picnic and she tells her mother that she was going to help the new school nurse. Nana thought it was sweet of Tsunami to help out. Bianchi stops Tsunami suddenly.

"Let me help you dress for the part."

"Dress for the part?"

"Oh, Haru will help too!"

Hayato was getting annoyed. He hated sports! What was consider a sport that Namimori held were pretty lame. One of them was pogo stick race. He managed to get second place, but Takeshi and Ryohei were ahead of him. He snapped at any girl that tried to give him a towel. Takeshi received praises and cheers from his classmates for beating the track star and winning the race.

"HEEEEEY, OCTOPUS-HEAD! YOU'RE SLACKING OFF!"

Hayato ears were nearly ringing from the EXTREME volume of Ryohei's yelling. It was like having a foghorn blaring.

"Bug off, Turf-top!"

"Eh?"

A fist flew from Hayato and Ryohei and crashed into the two boys' jaws. They stagger away from each other. Hayato tastes blood and spits it out. He stares at the blood and curses for wasting it. Quite a bruise was growing across Ryohei's face.

"Teh, was that suppose to hurt?" Ryohei growls.

"Like you did any better! Some boxer you are!" Hayato hisses.

Before they could throw fists again, Takeshi gets between them and tries to get them to stop. After dodging swipes from the two other team members from Team A helps Takeshi to stop the fight. Just when the situation couldn't get any worse, the captain of C, an upperclassman and captain of the sumo club, taunts them for their lack of teamwork. Neither Hayato nor Ryohei took to being looked down upon and in a perfect union slugged the large giant! The giant's fall could have shaken the foundation of the school! He hit the ground and gave no sign of getting back up again for the rest of the day! The captain of Team B marches to the battle between Hayato and Ryohei. Seeing his fellow upperclassman get taken out by underclassmen decides to show who was boss. A great mistake! Once again, Hayato and Ryohei worked together to take out another annoyance. Team "B" and Team "C" went into an uproar. They called Team "A" cheaters and cowards! Faculty intervened and assured the students that they will discuss a solution to the problem. The teams are sent away to refresh themselves. Takeshi stops Hayato and Ryohei from going to the picnic area and leads them to the first aid tent. Their cheeks needed to be tended to. They are greeted by Shamal who smirked at them.

"Awww, does somebody have boo-boos?"

"Tch, forget this! He's not going to help us!"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Aaaaah, Tsunami-chaaaaaan~, I love your uniform! It's so cuuuute!" Shamal squeals.

Tsunami peeks out of the tent hiding behind the flap. From what the boys could tell she was dressed in black with a little black nurse's hat on top of her head.

"Tsunami-chan? Are you a nurse?" Takeshi asks.

"Y-yeah. Shamal-sensei doesn't see boys so I volunteered to help and do what I can. I know how to tend to some wounds and injuries. Bianchi also thought I should looked the part…she somehow had a nurse's uniform. I didn't know nurse's uniforms were made in black!"

Tsunami lets go of the flap showing her entire uniform. It was a short-sleeved short dress with a crossover zipper with red lining that went from her neck down over her bust. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that clung to her skin and reached down to her wrist. She was wearing red medical gloves. Under the short dress she wore black tights and black ankle boot flats. Her hair was pulled back into two low-hanging pigtails. Tsunami looks over herself.

"I think it's silly to wear this costume! I think my normal clothes would have been fine. Bianchi said I need to stand out as a medic and not blend in with the spectators in case there's an emergency."

Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei were hardly listening to Tsunami as she was speaking. She looked so adorable in the dark nurse's uniform. There was something about the short uniform of a nurse in a dark color that makes it seem…naughty somehow. Though she wasn't showing any skin the tights shaped up her legs nicely.

"Ah, what happen to your cheek!?"

Tsunami steps out of the tent to Hayato and touches his cheek. The stinging contact wakes Hayato from his awe and he blushes for leering at Tsunami!

"Whoa! Is that…no way…it can't be!"

"That's Dame-Tsuna! As a nurse!"

"Hey, somebody punch me! I want to go to first aid!"

Hayato rushes Tsunami back inside the tent. Tsunami starts moving about gathering cotton swabs, gauze and a bottle of mild alcohol. Tsunami fusses over Hayato and promises Ryohei that he will be next. She seats Hayato on a foldable stool. She pulls up another stool and sits in front of as close as she could to clean his cheek. She treats him gently with a warm cloth. She winces at the size of the swelling bruise that was slightly cut.

"What on earth happen out there?"

"Um…well…"

"I did it!" Ryohei exclaims proudly.

"Oni-san!"

"Octopus-head started it! He isn't trying to the EXTREME!"

"I told you I hated sports…I'm not a jock-head like you are, Turf-Top!

"I EXTREMELY hate that name!"

"Deal with it!"

"Stop it both of you!" She gives a scolding glare to them both.

They looked away from the glare ashamed of themselves. Tsunami soaks a ball of cotton with alcohol and dabs at the cut. Hayato braves through it, trying to show Tsunami that he was tough. Tsunami smiles at this and after cleaning and disinfecting she tapes gauze over his cheek.

"All done! You're next, Oni-san!...Now, you two shouldn't be fighting each other. I know that you two want a reward from me…but you should be really working together. All three of you are my friends; I don't want to see you fighting and being angry with one another. You want our team to win don't you?"

"To the EXTREME!"

Tsunami finishes Ryohei's bandage. She shakes her head.

"I want you to focus on helping each other the best way you can and have fun! Okay?"

Hayato and Ryohei promises to do their absolute best and try to get along. Tsunami gives them a nurse's order to drink water and find her mother and their picnic to eat and rest for the next half of Sports Day. As she ushers them out, they discover a bit of a line all of the sudden. Shamal was ignoring the line, content to watching two passing female students go by.

"Sensei?"

"Ah, you're finally finished coddling those big wusses! There's this line forming here, I leave you to it…something about stomach aches and colds or something…I do think some of them are faking it though, geez!"

Tsunami huffs and puts her hands on her hips with a pout of frustration. Shamal, her friends and the patients blush at the cute pose. She hurries her friends off and starts on her next patient. Tsunami went into nurse mode, thanks to years of Tejinaka training who have helped the sick and wounded for years with the combination of old remedies and modern medicine. Hayato and the others were a little reluctant leaving Tsunami but Takeshi leads the stubborn teens to go eat lunch and rest.

"Nice pep-talk." Reborn appears dressed as a doctor.

Tsunami squeals, thinking how cute Reborn was pretending to be a doctor.

"A boss has to make sure that their subordinates get along and act as a family."

An announcement over the intercom was made for all third-year representatives to report to the faculty room to further discuss the situation. Ryohei ate through his meal quickly. After he finishes his meal, thanks them for the food and was gone.

"Ara, is that the first aid area over there. There are so many that are wounded but it seems to be going fast! Is Tsuna-chan okay?"

Takeshi nods, "Yeah, she's fine. I didn't know Tsuna-chan could be a nurse!"

"Tsunami goes through training learning how to take care of people when they're sick or hurt. There isn't a hospital in the Namimori Town; the people have depended on our family to take care of them."

"Hahi, really?" Haru yells.

"Attention, attention," the intercoms clicked on. "After discussions with each of the representatives, we have decided that this year's bodaoshi will be a contest between Team A versus Team B and C combined!"

"WHAAAT?! Two against one?" Team A yells in horror.

Team B and Team C cheered. They were more than happy to use the opportunity take on Team A together. They will avenge their team captains! The badaoshi event was in preparation and Team A came together again. Ryohei arrived and he was asked what happened.

"I proposed the idea and pushed it through!" Ryohei declares.

His team stares at him dumbfounded. Reborn in the disguise of Coach Pao Pao agreed with Ryohei's decision. It is more efficient to defeat all your enemies all at once, of course. He also reminds him, Takeshi and Hayato about the reward from Tsunami. It wouldn't matter who had the most points if they lose as team.

"Listen, you guys! The coach is right, we got to work together or nobody wins. I especially don't want to let our entire team down!" said Takeshi.

"Yamamoto! You're extremely right! We can't be selfish right now!"

"Boss would be happy if our class' team won. This is for her!"

There was a discussion amongst Team B and C. Although they had become one team, they still didn't have a captain for the badaoshi. A blur of black leaps over the heads of the combined team. Some unfortunate B and C students got a face full of dark school shoes. Like a dark jungle cat the figure climbs up the pole and balances perfectly on the top. The combined teams were stunned to see Kyoya in his school uniform.

"Is that Hibari Kyoya? He's the captain for Team B and Team C?" asks a Team A member.

"Don't panic! I'll extremely take him on!" Ryohei yells.

"It's unexpected for him to join! I wonder why he's participating?" Takeshi wonders aloud.

"Hmmm, it possible that he may have overheard that there will be a reward from Tsunami too from a certain hitman?"

"What? He knows about…grrrr, there's no way I'm letting that bastard near Hime!"

"EXTREMELY AGREE!"

Kyoya heard about the three boys competing for a reward from Tsunami from Reborn. He believed by winning and earning the reward himself he will be able to use his wish to find out more about Tsunami. The two teams face each other, student crowding around their respective poles. Team A was greatly outnumbered. Tsunami watches from inside the tent. She sees Ryohei on top of the pole and the larger opposing team. She whimpers and becomes very worried. There was going to be a lot of injuries. She starts chanting a quiet prayer. Win or lose, she prays that Ryohei, Hayato and Takeshi survive!

It became a war zone! Tsunami had heard that badaoshi event was the highlight of sports day and had the most injuries. Every year, students have received broken limbs and concussions. Tsunami knew of a ghost that had died many years ago in the early years of Namimori during badaoshi! His dying words were for badaoshi to never be taken away from sports day. Hayato became desperate and used his bombs. He managed to get some space and eliminated a portion of the enemy team. The bombs only stunned or made others lose consciousness. But, it also took out members of their own team…even Takeshi. Ryohei nearly fell off but the team barely managed to hold him back up. He his finally taken out by Kyoya throwing a well-placed tonfa at Ryohei's head. The fight should have been over after that, but the combined teams were still out for blood. It became a brawl! Fists flew, there was kicking, biting, snarling and growling! It was so violent that teachers were terrified to pull so many students apart!

There were many casualties. It was decided that this year's bodaoshi was the nearly the most competitive and violent of all Sports Day!

Tsunami was just grateful to whatever god was listening that there wasn't any deaths!

* * *

Tsunami was busy trying to help as many students as she could. She had to ask help from her mother, Kyoko and Haru with so many injured. Paramedics were called to help. By sundown, students were either driven to clinics and hospitals or limped home. Tsunami with help from Kyoko and Haru helped carry Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei to the sick beds within the nurse's office. Haru had never seen anything so brutal and exciting in her life. Tsunami agreed and decided that one Sports Day was enough for her middle school career! Haru leaves them to return home. Tsunami checks over their bandaged wounds. They were exhausted and in some pain.

"Hime…I've failed you…forgive me…"

"No, Hayato-kun…it's okay. I'm just glad that you weren't too badly hurt. I also saw how you came together and tried to work as a team. That made me the most happy!"

She leans over the side of the bed and kisses his cheek. She also goes to Takeshi and Ryohei giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Sawada Tsunami."

Tsunami sighs. Kyoya had been waiting for her outside. It looks like he was losing his patience. He wanted his wish granted and Tsunami knew what he wanted.

"I can take care of them, Tsunami-chan," assures Kyoko.

Tsunami thanks Kyoko and leaves the nurse's office behind Kyoya. She is taken to the reception room. Outside the door, Tsunami winces seeing the dent in the plaster. Also amazing that Kyoya hadn't received any serious injury. She knew in her protectiveness, anger and pain she had swatted him very hard! He was probably very upset about that. The curtains were drawn blocking what little sunlight that was still outside. Kyoya shuts and locks the door. Tsunami stood in the center of the room. She had been avoiding this confrontation but Kyoya won and now she must grant his wish.

"My pet, for my wish," Kyoya circles her.

Tsunami feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She straightens feeling his breath on her ear. Tsunami always knew the smell of his blood. Ever since she was young she had smelled how is aged. She had always wondered what his blood would taste like. She growls in longing in her throat. Kyoya hears her and being so close he sees her throat vibrate.

"Pet, tell me what are you? You're not human. Are you a demon that my father and grandfather hunt down?"

Tsunami whips her head and hisses at Kyoya, "I am NOT a demon!"

Kyoya jumps back pulling out a tonfa. His heart can be heard. It was racing not out of fear…but in excitement. His scent changed as his adrenaline was activated. Tsunami looks away annoyed. Kyoya was enjoying this! He wanted her to attack again.

"Then what are you?"

"…I am Sawada Tsunami of the Tejinaka Clan. We're animals with magical abilities."

"What kind of an animal?" Kyoya urges.

"We're vampire bats."

"Impossible. There are no vampire bats in Japan."

Tsunami couldn't help it. She covers her mouth with her hands, snorts and giggles. She remembers that Kyoya was an animal lover, mostly for smaller cuter critters like birds, cats and rabbits and other cute creatures. But, he had educated himself of the animal kingdom. Kyoya growls at her and it reminds Tsunami to take this seriously. She clears her throat and apologizes.

"There are vampire bats in Japan, Kyoya-sempai."

Tsunami explains of the Tejinaka Clan's origins. Her grandfather Buiiro is the original full-blooded vampire that started a colony with the local insectivore bats. She explains that the current Buiiro had been the same leader in the past 100 years. Kyoya was surprised with the information.

"Show me…change for me, my pet."

Tsunami sighs. She decides to just show her fangs and grow out her tall vampire ears. Her nails thicken and point into claws. She snaps her fangs and stretches out her hand to show him her claws. Her ears twitch on top of her head. Kyoya inspected Tsunami closely. He took her hand and places a finger on the tip of her claw. They were slightly blunted but she can do some damage if prompted. Next were her ears, giving the base a caress. Tsunami purrs making Kyoya smirk and rubs her ears between his thumb and forefinger. Tsunami's knees nearly buckle and she latches onto Kyoya's shoulders. He had always known that her ears and the underside of her jaw that was connected to her throat were pleasurable areas for her. It was now clear to him why. She was an animal. He finally holds her jaw and presses into her cheeks to keep her mouth open. He observes her canines. The top canines were long to penetrate into one's flesh to get to the veins of flowing blood.

"Ah, my pet's a carnivore." He rubs a fang and hisses.

Her fangs were razor sharp. When he had touched a fang it had cut him. His blood drips onto her tongue and Tsunami moans.

"Gods!"

Grabbing his hand in a vice-like grip she pulls the cut finger into her mouth and sucks. She makes the finger bleed into her mouth and she hums in delight. Kyoya's blood was strong and thick, it had that desired meaty taste to it. Kyoya watches in fascination as his pet vampire bat feeds from him. His hand begins to lose some feeling and it was getting pale. Tsunami couldn't get a stronger flow and releases his finger from her mouth. She licks his finger to seal the cut. Her eyes were clouded as if she was intoxicated.

"Pet."

He touches her cheek and she nuzzles and lick his hand.

"My pet, did you like my blood?"

"Yes, Kyoya-sempai…"

Kyoya smirks. "Do you wish for more later?"

"Yes, sempai."

"Hmph. If my pet wants a treat from me she must learn to behave."

Tsunami wakes up from her haziness and frowns, "What?"

"Hmph, if you want a taste from me…my pet needs to be tame first. I haven't forgotten that you attacked me. Those friends of yours seem more important to you than me. I don't like it. You're my pet."

Tsunami jerks away from his hand.

"If you're asking me to leave them…I won't! My friends are willing to give me what I need. Besides…I am a hunter…I can just take your blood," she licks her lips.

"Wow."

He rubs her jaw and she tries not to fall for his caressing this time. He pinches her chin and yanks her close to his face.

"Then come hunt me, my pet! You know how I like a challenge."

Tsunami lips curl and she hisses into his face. Kyoya chuckles.


	13. Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Reborn!

Nana's Secret

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Reborn! And Me too?

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

* * *

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

It was a dark and quiet night. Everyone was sound asleep, tucked in their warm beds. Tsunami had Lambo in her arms. The cow child mumbles snorts and laughs manically in his sleep. A murmur of Reborn's name and a command for him to die slips out of his mouth. Tsunami's ears twitch but she has grown use to Lambo's nightly murmurings of murdering Reborn. Her ears twitch again and she frowns.

The steps of the stairway were lightly being pressed on by cautious footsteps. The footsteps had an unfamiliar pattern. It wasn't her mother's mousy footsteps, nor Bianchi's or Reborn's.

Tsunami's eyebrows deepen and she opens her eyes. She raises her head, ears still twitching. Nose wiggles and sniffs the air. The scent was unfamiliar and foreign! Who was this person? Tsunami clutches Lambo to her chest.

Her door knob slowly turns hardly making a sound. It was gently opened wider by a burglar wearing dark sweatpants, a dark sweatshirt, ski hat and a mask that covered half his face. Entering the room he looks around. He appeared surprised that her bed was empty. The blankets and sheets were thrown off to the foot of the bed. He scratches his head as he tried to think of his next move.

Suddenly he's hit from behind like a deer hit by a semi-truck knocking the wind out of him. He hears a snarl in his ear as he fights against his attacker. He pulls out a gun from his waistband but a hand grabs his wrist and squeezes. The burglar yelps and instantly releases his gun. He is pinned to the ground and in the dark the burglar sees two glowing red eyes! He gasps when he sees another pair from the corner of the ceiling! The eyes glowing above him moves closer and he could feel the hot breath panting over his face.

"Araaaaa~….another burglar? Why do you always come to my daughter's room," a sweet voice whispers.

"Mama!"

"…..looks like we're going to have a fresh midnight snack, Tsunami-chan!"

The burglar panics at his attacker's words. He struggles but it was like fighting a heavyweight wrestler. Then he was still.

"Ara?"

"Mama…his heart stopped!"

"I know! I think I scared him to death!"

Tsunami releases herself from the ceiling, landing onto the floor with a light thump. Lambo was still sleeping in her arms. She turns on the light and it reveals Nana in her nightie straddling to what they think is a dead burglar.

"Goodness, his heart isn't beating at all!"

Tsunami looks over her mother's shoulder, "You're right. I don't hear it either….but, wait…"

Tsunami peers down at the man squinting her eyes in concentration. She searches for his soul and finds it at his core still flickering and tied to the body! Tsunami clears her vision, blinking several times in disbelief.

"Mama! He's still alive!"

"Ara?!"

"His soul is still attached to his body! He's alive!"

"But…but…his heart!"

Tsunami and Nana stare down at the "dead" man. Nana wasn't able to see souls like her daughter, she goes by her instincts and what she could see and hear. To Nana the man was dead, but her daughter says that the man is alive. She had to believe her daughter. But, if he was alive she was going to have to kill him. He saw and possibly heard too much.

"Oh well, then I would just have to make him dead!" Nana extends her claws to about four inches long. She reaches for his throat and prepares to tear through it.

"Wait, Mama!"

Nana pauses, "Yes, Tsunami-chan?"

"Do…do you have to kill him? I mean…I looked into his soul…he's not a bad person!"

"Ara?"

"I can tell! He's not bad! Please Mama! Ah…Reborn's coming up the stairs!"

Nana quickly returns to normal just as Reborn walks into the room. Reborn was surprised to see Nana sitting on a strange man.

"Mama, why are you sitting on that man?"

"This is a burglar, Reborn-chan!" Nana beams. "I caught him and it looks like he's…unconscious."

"He's not a burglar," Nana and Tsunami were stunned by Reborn's words. "He's a friend of mine. He was coming for a visit and I wanted him to play a prank on Tsunami. He has a unique talent for playing dead."

"Oh, is that all!" Nana grins.

Nana gets off the man and stands, "Well, it was dark…I'm sure he didn't see anything!" Nana giggles. "Well, since were up…how about I make Sunday breakfast."

"Sounds good, Mama."

"Reborn-chan, you should at least let me know when your friends come over. I'm sorry I ruined your prank."

"Ehhhhh, Mama!" Tsunami pouts.

"Yes, Mama," Reborn agrees.

Nana leaves the room. Tsunami crouches down beside the man and pokes at him. The man flinches and sits up.

"Phew…that's one scary lady!"

The man looks at Tsunami and she tilts her head.

"Heh, pleased to meet you, boss," the man smiles, gushing blood between his grinning teeth.

The blood was fake much to Tsunami's disappointment. But she had smelled his blood beneath his skin and she was hungry. She had a full-blooded Italian in her room. She honestly was eager to have taste if her mother had thought he was a bad criminal and killed him. Reborn senses Tsunami's growing bloodlust.

"This is Moretti, a heart stopper. He's a special operative for the familgia."

"I was just stopping by through Japan and wanted to introduce myself to you." Moretti grins.

"You couldn't have just stopped by and just shook hands!" Tsunami sighs. "You gave my Mama and me a scare!"

"Y-yeah…that was pretty intense!"

"Um…I'm sure it was just the shock that made you see or hear strange things." Tsunami smiles nervously.

"Possibly?" Moretti agrees still a little unsure of what he saw. "She was saying weird stuff…"

"Uh…hahaha, my Mama is a huge fan for vampire movies…that last burglar that came to our house she managed to scare off by quoting lines from a vampire movie. It really freaked him out and he took off!" Tsunami explains.

"I…I see…" Moretti tries to wrap his head around the explanation.

"Let's keep this little incident between us," said Reborn.

* * *

Tsunami was requested by Shamal to help him reorganize the nurse's office. They had run out of supplies since Sports Day and the new order of supplies had arrived. Shamal makes small talk with Tsunami trying to catch to a feel but Tsunami was able to dance out of his reach every time. Shamal says something that catches her attention and she asks him to repeat it.

"Eh?! Reborn's turning 1-year old!"

"Yup, his birthday is on the thirteenth" said Shamal.

"Oh, that's wonderful! We can throw him a birthday party! A surprise party!"

In her excitement, she doesn't see Shamal's hand goosing her behind. She rewards him with a slap to his face.

Tsunami told her mother and she was just has as delighted to celebrate Reborn's birthday and agreed to throw a huge surprise party for him. Tsunami told everyone about the party and all were thrilled. Hayato mentions that Reborn would have a Vongola-style party. Members of the Vongola familgia who were born on an odd-numbed day would have these parties where members of the family would compete with each other by the gift or performance they give. The birthday host will rate the gift and who had the most points wins a wish from the host. They agreed to do a Vongola-style birthday party and had two-days to prepare.

It was becoming hard to keep his birthday party a secret. Tsunami thinks that Reborn suspects something and started questioning her. When Tsunami refused to answer his questions or ignored him, Reborn's questioning escalated to him using brute force. But, despite the gun firing and the increase in Spartan training till she couldn't move kept her mouth shut. It was for Reborn's good, Tsunami kept reminding herself, though she was a little annoyed that Reborn was being so mean!

At last, Tsunami's efforts were to be rewarded. It was Reborn's birthday! Breakfast was normal, though Nana couldn't help but give Reborn a little something special for his day with a nicely decorated espresso. Bianchi was more affectionate than usual, which put Tsunami a little on edge but decided it was okay for Bianchi to hold Reborn and hug him. School dragged and finally it ended. Reborn and Tsunami walked home straight from school.

"We're not going to the shrine today?"

"N-no…Hibari-sensei had some business to do somewhere else!"

"Hmmmm, is that so?"

They arrived at home and Tsunami throws open the door, making sure that Reborn was in front of her.

"Happy birthday!"

Streamers went off with a pop and confetti bursts forth everywhere. Tsunami yelled happy birthday along with them smiling down at Reborn. Reborn smiles and thanks everyone for celebrating his birthday. Tsunami tilts her head at Reborn's reaction.

"Eh, you're not surprised?"

"I knew about the party. Bianchi told me on that day you all agreed to have it."

"Ehhhhh?!...W-wait a minute…then why do you put me through all that trai….er tutoring!?"

"Mmmm, wanted to see if you would crack…you did well to hold out." Reborn smirks.

Tsunami huffs and folds her arms, "You're lucky this is your birthday," she pouts.

The food was provided by Takeshi with sushi from his father's restaurant.

Tsunami had met Takeshi's father before when Takeshi invited her over to figure out what kind of fish Reborn liked. Tsuyoshi had thought that Tsunami was his girlfriend! Takeshi had never brought home a girl before. Both Tsunami and Takeshi were quick to dismiss that idea, much to Tsuyoshi's disappointment.

Takeshi and Tsunami looked at each other as they both recalled that moment and blush from the memory. Tsunami realizes that someone was missing from around the table. She locates Hayato in the corner of the room. She realizes that Hayato had become ill just from seeing his sister's face. She brings a plate of sushi to him but it doesn't make feel better and he collapses. Nekomasa appears from nowhere and takes Hayato's share of the meal. Tsunami bows her head to the cat.

"Nekomasa-sama? Um, how are you, my lord?"

'_I'm well, thanks_.' The cat replies, only Tsunami and Nana could understand him…and possibly Reborn. He flicks his tail in annoyance at Hayato, '_This boy…what a weakling_.'

"With all due respect, my lord, his reaction to his sister is justified if you have so much as smelled Bianchi-san's cooking. What brings you here?"

'_The boy promised me all the sushi I can eat if I help him win some contest on this day_."

"Heh, heh, it would be an honor to go against you, my lord!"

'_Aaaah, I do like a challenge! Bring it on then_!'

The others seem ready to compete and as well. Reborn brought out a Vongola judge board. It had everyone's face on a magnet posted to the board. Reborn started his judging with Takeshi, giving him 80 points for the sushi.

Haru volunteers next. She reveals her sewing and crafting skills and revealed a new suit and matching tie. Both suit and tie were white decorated with target patterns on them! Reborn liked the suits and gives Haru 85 points. Tsunami thought the suit was adorable. She asks Haru if she could give her sewing lessons someday. Haru happily agrees!

Bianchi gift to Reborn was to toss pizza the authentic Italian way. She tosses the pizza and spins it about above her. She was a professional as the pizza spins faster and gets bigger and bigger. The scent of blood sharply reveals its presence. Someone was bleeding. She and her mother were looking around for the source and found it to be Takeshi.

"You're bleeding!" shouts Tsunami.

Takeshi touches his cheek and sees blood surprisingly on his fingers. Tsunami hears creaking and slicing. The curtains were getting cut! TVs and shelves clatter to the floor sliced into pieces. Bianchi was using the pizza dough as a slicing weapon! Everyone rushes out of the room! Bianchi earns 90 points.

Tsunami pulls Takeshi aside to disinfect his cut. She takes him to the bathroom, cleans his cut with her tongue and seals it. Takeshi thanks her blushing and Tsunami nods. She still had the aftertaste of sushi. The splash of blood gave it a zing.

Lambo's gift for Reborn was some sort of arts and crafts project he had created yesterday. He gave a demonstration of how he made the gift. He took some glue and placed it on his finger. He twirls his finger around until the glue becomes stringy and wraps the string of glue around a chopstick. His gift only earned him one point much to Lambo's surprise. He seemed to have been proud of his creativity. Tsunami comforts him and tells him that she thought his gift was neat.

Bianchi had left the room previously to cook the pizza she had prepared. Hayato was able to recover now that his sister was no longer there. Nekomasa was sitting in Haru's lap being petted.

"Nekomasa-sama, it's our turn now, please."

Nekomasa yawns, stretches himself out slowly and lazily rolls out of Haru's lap. Tsunami becomes concern and wonders what Hayato was planning with Nekomasa the monster cat. There was a space cleared for performances and Hayato and Nekomasa were facing each other. Nekomasa was sitting on his haunches, cleaning his paw. Hayato waits patiently and attentively. Finally, Nekomasa finishes washing and stares at Hayato. Hayato lies down on his back. Nekomasa walks up onto Hayato and stands on his chest. They stare into each other's eyes, the cat's acid green into Hayato forest green. Nekomasa growls and the air in the room began to charge. Tsunami and the others can feel their hair standing up.

"W-what's going on?!" Haru asks.

"I think…Nekomasa-sama is taking possession of Gokudera-kun. Bakeneko have the ability to possess people…even corpses."

"Hahi!?"

"Ah, the cat!" Takeshi shouts.

Nekomasa's body collapses. Slowly, Hayato raises his hands and holds the cat to his chest. He sits up and gently sets the cat's body aside. He sits on his haunches with his hands set in front of him. Nothing seemed to have changed but Hayato smiles at them. This surprises Takeshi and Haru.

"Nekomasa-sama?" asks Tsunami.

"Hello, Tsunami-chan~," purrs "Hayato".

"Hayato's possessed!?" Haru shrieks.

If you look closely, Hayato's possession is clear. His eyes reflected the cat's eye color and his pupils were thin like a cat's. Nekomasa looks down at his servant's hands and brings one of them close to his face to inspect them. He flexes his hands and curls his fingers in fascination.

"Hmmm, a nice fit!" He coughs and touches his chest, "Hack…a nice fit…but, these lungs…oh, well. I'll just order you to quit smoking. I'm glad that I decided to assist you. This is a good experience for me. I have never possessed a human before!"

"Never, Nekomasa-sama?" Tsunami blinks.

Nekomasa shakes Hayato's head, still smiling. "Nope!"

"Everyone," Bianchi returns from the kitchen. "I put the pizza in the oven. It should be done in 15 min…."

"AUUUUUGRRRRRRH!" Nekomasa suddenly doubles over and curls into a ball.

He tosses and turns, gripping Hayato's gurgling stomach.

"Grrrrawr….what is this horrible…pain in my gut…." Nekomasa yowls.

"My lord, Hayato's body, his stomach has a negative reaction when Hayato sees his sister face because Bianchi has fed poison cooking to Hayato throughout their childhood!" Tsunami explains.

Nekomasa now understood firsthand what his servant went through. He releases his hold on Hayato, returns to his body and runs up the stairs! Hayato lies on the ground. He couldn't make a speedy escape himself. He could barely move and he was sure it wasn't because of Bianchi.

"Sometimes, a possession on a human body is hard on it. It takes a lot of energy from the human host to support a supernatural being, especially one like Nekomasa-sama. You probably won't be able to move for awhile, Gokudera-kun."

Tsunami pets his head trying to comfort him. Hayato groans as his stomach turns and boils. In concern for her brother, Bianchi scoops him up and takes him upstairs to the guest room. Hayato earns 95 points. Reborn was very impressed. He makes plans to somehow explore this ability with Nekomasa.

Tsunami excuses herself to prepare for her performance. She informs her mother and they were gone for a time. A few minutes later, mother and daughter return dressed as priestesses. They were a little different from the priestess clothes Reborn had seen Tsunami train in at the Hibari Shrine. For one, it revealed more skin. The white top was tied at the back of the neck and came forward over her chest. It was wrapped around her belly clasped over the small of her back in a big white bow. The extra cloth trailed down behind her like twin tails. Her red hakama, the pants, had slits revealing her hip and outer thigh. On the bottom right pant leg was a Japanese crest of a bat, her clan symbol in white.

"Um, this is our Tejinaka clan traditional dress for young priestesses my age." Tsunami explains.

Takeshi gulps.

"That's traditional? Hahi, is a little revealing, isn't it?"

"You think so?" Tsunami tilts her head.

Nana comes down in attire like Tsunami's but she had sleeves tied with red strings just below her shoulders and fluttered down inches over her hands. Around her neck was a red collar. The crest on her pant leg was black. Nana brought down a case and sits down in the stage area. Nana pulls back her sleeves that had slits. She unsnaps the case and pulls out a shamisen. As Nana tunes the instrument Tsunami clears her throat.

"Mama is wearing the traditional dress for older female members. The crest in black shows her status of being an older member of the clan. The red collar shows that she is taken, married. For Reborn's birthday, we are going to perform a prayer dance of good fortune. We usually do this dance for New Year's but I felt that since Reborn has made it to a year old, we would like to bless him good fortune to see his second year."

Tsunami and Nana bow to the group. Nana plucks a few notes on the shamisen. Tsunami lifts her hands and holds them together over her head. Nana begins to play a song, strumming on the shamisen with the bachi, the pick tool. Nana begins singing and Tsunami starts to dance. Tsunami's movements were slow and purposeful. She claps her hands to the strumming of her mother, dipped into bows and turned into circles. Nana sung about the snow and moon of the old year. When the sun of the New Year rises it will melt away the old and all would look forward to a new year of hopes and dreams. Nana held that last note in her voice and Tsunami raises her hands back into the first position with her hands clapped above her and lowers down to her knees. Hands were brought down and clapped together in front of her chest into a prayer stance. Nana plucks the final notes. Tsunami raises her head and smiles at Reborn.

"Happy birthday Reborn. I pray that you will see another birthday!"

Reborn smiles as he claps. Takeshi and Haru clap after him.

"Congratulations, Tsunami and Mama. 100 points."

Mother and daughter flush but happily took the praise. The party goes on for another hour or so. Hayato finally came downstairs and was upset that he missed Tsunami's performance. But he heard it from upstairs at least. Reborn is wished happy birthday as they returned home. Tsunami takes Reborn into her bed with her and Lambo. It was her wish. He was much moved by her performance by giving him a sacred dance and blessing him with good fortune for another year. He was a hitman. The greatest hitman in the world, but it didn't hurt to have a bit of luck on his side.

* * *

Early in the morning, just as Tsunami was preparing for school, there was a knock at the door. Nana opened the door and she shrieks in delight. Tsunami heard her mother's cry and after listening from upstairs she rushes down. There at the door was her grandfather, grandmother, aunt and her two closest cousins standing by the door.

"Grandfather!"

Buiiro smiles and opens his arm collecting his beloved granddaughter into his embrace besides her mother. Kisses and hugs were exchanged. Shini, Mamoru and Takehiko practically drowned her with kisses and nearly fell over each other.

"Happy birthday!" Her aunt and cousin yell.

"….it's my birthday?" Tsunami stills.

The three pull away and groan. Shini snickers and curls her hand.

"C'mon, pay up, suckers! She does this every year!"

Both Mamoru and Takehiko dig into their pockets and slap money into her hand.

"Ara! You're right; it is Tsunami-chan's birthday!"

Buiiro takes his turn to groan and Nanako clicks her tongue shaking her head, "Nanaaa!"

Mother and daughter blush in embarrassment.

"Ciaossu, happy birthday, Tsunami."

The Tejinaka look down to see the tiny infant in a suit. Nanako and Shini squeal.

"So cuuute! Can I hold him?"

"Whoa, he speaks pretty good for a baby!" said Takehiko.

"Speak well…" corrects Mamoru.

Buiiro's son, Yoyori, had told him about the baby. He believed the baby to be cursed and suspects that he had some plan for his granddaughter. He saw what Yoyori had seen. A very young body with an old soul was truly a strange wonder. But, his focus wasn't on Reborn today. He would leave it to Yoyori to investigate this…person. It was his dear granddaughter's fourteenth birthday.

Since it was Tsunami's birthday and they were getting special surprise visit from their family, Nana decides to let Tsunami skip school for the day. Mamoru and Takehiko brought in a huge box that had dozens of presents within that were from the other members of their family that were unable to come.

"They were very disappointed that you weren't coming to the Autumn Gathering!" said Nanako.

"I'm sorry!" Tsunami looks down into her lap.

"There was a gathering and you didn't go?" Reborn was surprised.

He was disappointed himself! He had wanted to try and follow Tsunami to this gathering and observe her in her natural element and be her true self.

"I wanted to celebrate your birthday with everyone. So I stayed home."

"You stayed for me?"

"Of course, you're a part of my family too, Reborn. I'll go to the winter gathering."

"Yes!" Takehiko cheers.

Mamoru was also relieved.

"Winter is going to be awesome aaaaand there were a lot of guys that really missed you~!" teases Shini.

Tsunami blushes as mother and grandmother giggle.

"Oh, she's that popular?" Reborn asks.

"Yeah, which is shocking that she isn't crazy popular at her school, what's up with that? Don't they realize how hot our cousin is!" said Takehiko.

Tsunami blushes more, "T-take-nii!"

The doorbell rings. Tsunami rushes to the door and was greeted by Hayato and Takeshi.

"Morning, Tsunami-chan! Ready for school?" asks Takeshi beaming.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Hayato bows at the usual 90 degrees, "and Happy birthday!"

"Y-you knew?" Tsunami blinks.

"Eh? It's your birthday?" Takeshi rubs the back of his neck, "Aww, man…I had no idea!"

"It's…it's okay! I forgot about it too! You can come by later afterschool!"

"Why not they come in now?" purrs Shini from behind.

Hayato and Takeshi were surprised to see an older girl appear that looked like Tsunami but her hair was dark and straight. She looked familiar and then they recall her face in the photos in Tsunami's room.

"It's your birthday, why don't you and your friends skip school today! Tsunami has told me all about you two. I'm Tejinaka Shini, her aunt."

Both boys choke.

"Aunt!?" Hayato yells, "I thought you were a cousin of Hime!"

"Princess?" shouts a voice from within the house.

Tsunami sighs and has everyone enter the house. Just as she was about the close the door Haru appears.

"Good morning, Tsunami-chan!"

"And happy birthday," echoes Shini's voice.

"HAHIIIIIII!?"

"Come in, Haru." Tsunami sighs.

Buiiro, Mamoru and Takehiko were glaring at the two boys. The kitchen had become a little crowded. Nana worked about preparing tea. Tsunami, Shini and Nanako could sense the tension in the air. Tsunami was nervous while Shini and Nanako were loving it!

"So," Buiiro voice was heavy with authority. "You boys are friends of my granddaughter?"

"Yes, sir!" Takeshi chirps.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Hayato wasn't as relaxed and cheery as Takeshi.

Hayato knew this man was a man of great authority and power. Actually, he wasn't a man! He was a magical creature that has been alive for 100 years. Seeing such an incredible being and sharing the same space as him was very intimidating for Hayato. He saw him as a dangerous mafia Boss. He certainly held himself that way. He couldn't let this man know that he knows what he is. 100 percent vampire bat lord! He didn't want to get his Boss into trouble.

"What made you decide to be friends with Tsunami?"

"Oh, my love!" Nanako shakes her head. "They're just friends!"

"That's how it always starts…well?"

"Well, sir!" Takeshi rubs the back of his neck. "Tsunami-chan stopped me from doing something stupid. I tried to kill myself by jumping off the school roof."

"Ara!" Nana was startled.

Haru and Hayato were also surprised. Hayato didn't hear the whole story of how Takeshi got involved with Tsunami. Takeshi's life was saved by her just like his was.

"She talked me out of it at first…but I slipped and she was able to catch me."

"Oh my!" Nanako was impressed.

"I too, had my life saved by Hime." Said Hayato.

"Hime?" repeats Buiiro.

"How did she save your life?"

"I…I was…er…" Hayato stammers.

How was he going to explain that he was going to kill Tsunami without also indicating they were a part of the Mafia!

"Hayato likes to experiment with fireworks!" Tsunami speaks for him. "Um…I found him in alley and felt that something was about to go wrong. I manage to pull him away before they went off!"

It was a lie, a white lie that was partly true! Buiiro shakes his head.

"Playing with fireworks…aren't you a little old for that?"

Hayato flushes in embarrassment. The doorbell rings and Tsunami excuses herself to answer the door. Buiiro sighs when she was gone.

"Well, Tsunami seems to be very excited that you are friends with her. Shini told me that Tsunami told her. She hadn't had any friends but ever since she befriended you two many good things have been happening and Tsunami seems very happy now. To think that she would skip out on one of our gatherings to spend a birthday with you all shows it."

"Whoa, she skipped her family reunion!" Takeshi gaped.

Buiiro smiles, "Its fine, its fine. There are other gatherings she would attend. Thank you for befriending Tsunami and please continue to watch over her."

"Yes, sir!" both boys agree.

"HAPPY EXTREME BIRTHDAY, TSUNAMIIIIII!"

Nana and the Tejinaka groan in pain, grabbing hold of their ears. Hayato and Takeshi felt bad for them, even more for Tsunami who has received it at point blank range. Buiiro was relieved that Tsunami also had female friends. Kyoko had arrived with her brother Ryohei to wish Tsunami a happy birthday. Kyoko wished Reborn a belated happy birthday. Tsunami had a small gift box in her hand. Kyoya had stopped by her house with the Sasagawa siblings to drop off a birthday gift for her. Tsunami was really curious about the present and decides to open. She opens the box and makes a delighted sound. She pulls out a thing leather collar. It smelled like sweet oils and it was embroidered in intricate twisting silver embroidery designs of bats. It was a custom made leather collar.

"I love it!"

Buiiro twitches. He never liked that young Hibari since that one time he attempted to make Tsunami fight him. Looks like his feelings for Tsunami was maturing.


	14. Chapter 13: Lambo and I-PinDay with Nan

Nana's Secret

Chapter 13: Lambo and I-Pin/ A Day with Nana

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

* * *

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Tsunami's family stayed in the Sawada home for three days after Tsunami's birthday. Buiiro spent time with Tsunami and observed her current spiritual levels. He was greatly pleased that her stamina increased. The flame energy was shown to be useful in further increasing her spiritual powers. So far, Tsunami had learned how to sense souls, communicate with souls and defend herself and others against evil spirits. Buiiro had been told out the ikiryo incident that haunted Tsunami and the snake spirit forced to haunt Takeshi and drove him to commit suicide. He decides to teach her another offensive skill. Tsunami had used enchanted paper talismans. The talisman was mostly used to create spiritual barriers and used on the snake spirit. It worked only on weak and some mid-level spirits. The Tejinaka had at first tried to convince souls to rest, but there were times that force must be used and had developed spiritual attacks. With Tsunami's increase in stamina she would be able to use her growing spiritual energy. He was impressed that Tsunami had naturally developed this ability against a boxing ghost at her school!

"You have improved so much since I saw you, Tsunami!"

Tsunami blushes from her grandfather's praise.

"Your destiny to lead our family is showing great promise."

At his words Tsunami's smile shrinks. Tsunami really wanted to be a priestess, but she didn't see herself as leader material. Yet, someone else seems to also think she would make a great leader for the Mafia. Buiiro sees her doubt and pulls Tsunami close to him. He kisses her cheek and presses his cheek against hers. His lips touch her ear as he speaks.

"Don't worry. You are still very young and growing still. You're my heir, my hope. I have faith that you will take care of our family and our family would follow you happily. They already love you dearly."

Tsunami nods and nuzzles against his cheek in return. At least Tsunami was better at being a priestess than being a part of the mafia.

Most of Tsunami's friends had got along pretty well with her family. Hayato greatly respected Buiiro and Buiiro was really pleased. However, Hayato had this belief that anyone older than him was an enemy. Mamoru and Hayato had a conflict of intellect. Mamoru had joined Tsunami in her study sessions with her friends and would explain things simpler than Hayato that even Takeshi could understand it. Hayato didn't like that and they would argue over formulas that boggled both Tsunami and Takeshi's mind! Takehiko and Takeshi got along perfectly! They were both in sports, baseball in particularly. They talked about their favorite teams and players! They also seem to drive their counterparts, Hayato and Mamoru crazy without a care. But, when it came to Tsunami the lines were drawn.

Mamoru and Takehiko love Tsunami a lot. Back when they were kids they had fought each other over who would mate with Tsunami. That dream was crushed when their parents told them that it was impossible. A small part of their hearts still held a flame of romance for her and they decided to help her find happiness. It was mentioned that many male bats were attracted to Tsunami. In their colony, Tsunami was like a princess. All were aware how strong Tsunami was becoming and how much favor she had with the head clansman. Tsunami was cute and was their future leader! Mamoru and Takehiko protected her from her male suitors.

The two cousins watched how Tsunami's male friends interacted with Tsunami and as of now, they weren't a threat. They seem to be just very close friends. For now. Tsunami did not have any romantic feelings towards either boy though she was comfortable enough to lounge over her friends as she does with her cousins.

Shini however saw them as romantic prospects! Both boys were extremely handsome. Takeshi was tall, had that nice sun-kissed skin and bright hazel eyes. His smile was dazzling and he was a tall glass of sunshine! Hayato had a nice face, slim body and silky hair. Shini marveled at it and couldn't stop petting it and combing her fingers through it along with Tsunami. Shini enjoyed his shy side paired with his bad-boy act. But, most of all …oh, it was the scent of his blood that attracted Shini. She and Tsunami discuss over the scent and how Shini was tempted to have a taste. Tsunami secretly thought to herself how it was a pleasure that she had Hayato's blood to herself.

Reborn was curious about the Tejinaka. He and Reborn would enjoy a cup of coffee and espresso together in the mornings. They had small chats but they would turn into long conversations when Tsunami was brought up. Buiiro already knew that Nana hired Reborn to be Tsunami's tutor. He not only helped her in her studies but helped her to be social and physically fit.

"You're rather well-rounded tutor, Reborn-sensei. There has been quite a change in Tsunami since Nana hired you. What do you have planned next for her?"

"I have asked a friend to send his best student to help teach Tsunami some martial arts."

"Martial arts? Are you sure that's safe for her?"

"In these days, young ladies must learn to defend themselves. No worries, Buiiro-san. My friend's student is very young, only five."

"Well then, please continue to tutor her, Reborn-sensei. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope that we meet again someday."

"I too look forward to learning more about you and your granddaughter."

* * *

Reborn's friend's student arrived at their front door a day after the Tejinaka returned home. Tsunami thought she was adorable! Tsunami was able to tell that the little Chinese martial artist was a girl by her scent.

"You're very cute!"

Tsunami invites her inside. The girl blushes and grits her teeth. Tsunami tried to decipher her expression but on looking into her soul she finds that the girl was embarrassed. Reborn introduced the Chinese girl as I-Pin.

"First boxing…now martial arts, Reborn!" Tsunami sighs.

"Boxing built up your strength, but doesn't seem to be your style of fighting."

"My style?"

"Yes. In your other form you had used…your 'arms' quite a bit to deliver powerful blows. Martial arts might suit you. You have a way of reading people and with your spiritual energy you might learn to convert that energy to create ki. You know what that is right?"

"Yes, ki is physical and spiritual energy mixed together. Some people use their ki for healing. I think I wouldn't mind learning it if I can heal people!"

Reborn couldn't help but find it amazing how Tsunami could turn any of his suggestions to selfless acts.

Tsunami switches around her schedule with instead of early morning shrine visits she trained with I-Pin. I-Pin taught Tsunami stretching exercises and breathing techniques. The breathing was familiar for Tsunami since she breathed in rhythm during mediation. But instead of focusing on souls in the area she focused on her physical and soul energy. Physical energy had a different color than soul energy. The soul is identified as blue in color. Physical energy is the life of the body which is red in color like blood. I-Pin explains (translated by Reborn) to imagine the two different energies as colors and mix them together. It was very easy for Tsunami for she can see the natural colors of the energy of I-Pin's soul and physical energy fuse together to turn purple. Tsunami uses the meditation to differentiate her soul and physical energy. One day she would focus on the soul and on another day the physical. Outside of training, Tsunami took care of I-Pin like a little sister. She became upset that I-Pin was raised to be an assassin like Reborn. Children in the mafia had sad childhoods to Tsunami. She wanted to give I-Pin a better life besides killing! For starters, Tsunami took out a few minutes of her time between her studies of school and mafia, priesthood training and martial arts to help I-Pin learn Japanese. She just taught her how to say certain household items and praised her with hugs when I-Pin got it right.

Lambo becomes upset with their new houseguest. He didn't enjoy his precious big sister giving I-Pin most of his attention from her that belonged to him! He did the one thing that he did best. Create chaos. I-Pin was terrified of Lambo. Lambo would yell and scream out her and she would turn and run away with Lambo in hot pursuit. This would go one all day. Nana would spend all day trying to keep the two of them apart. But Lambo was intent on scaring I-Pin out of his home away from his Tsunami. Nana explains to Tsunami her concerns. They both agreed that Lambo and I-Pin had to learn to get along. But when Tsunami would try to put the two of them in the same room, I-Pin would scream in terror and run from Lambo. Lambo falls into his monster act and chases I-Pin all around. It finally came to ahead when Lambo got up with Tsunami and interrupted their training session. Reborn wasn't having it and gives Lambo a hard kick. Lambo hits the wall in the yard. Falling off the wall and flat on his face he sniffles and lifts himself up. He expected Reborn to be scolded and be held in Tsunami's arms. But instead, Tsunami was comforting a scared I-Pin and calming her down.

"Lambo-chan, you need to stop picking on I-Pin-chan! It's not nice!"

Lambo sobs and real tears of hurt falls down his cheeks. I-Pin sees the tears and appears to be a little surprised.

"I…I…I HATE YOU, TSU-NEE! WAAAAAAAH!"

Lambo runs out the yard.

"Lambo-chan!"

"Let him go, Tsunami," said Reborn. "You spoil him."

Reborn was right and she lets Lambo go. She promises that right after school she and Lambo would have a talk.

All day Tsunami couldn't help but think and worry about Lambo. Lambo was a crybaby but those tears this morning were genuine. She really wanted to talk to Lambo and talk about his jealousy of I-Pin. She knew it was jealousy. She had seen it a lot amongst her younger members of the clan. Most of the time it was over her but she was able to fix the problem. She wanted Lambo and I-Pin to get along but I-Pin was strangely scared of Lambo for some reason.

After school, Tsunami, Hayato and Takeshi went to her house. Nana hadn't seen Lambo all day. He had never returned home. Tsunami became really worried since Lambo always came home when he got hungry. He had missed breakfast and lunch! They all separated and searched for Lambo through the neighborhood. Haru joins the search with Tsunami after she spotted Tsunami running past her house. Tsunami tracks for Lambo's scent but it was very weak. She stops for a minute and concentrates. She takes several deep breathes and feels Haru's soul close by. She takes slow breathes and pushes out a field of energy. It grows larger and larger between breathes. She could feel the souls in the houses surrounding them. It wasn't enough; there was still no sign of Lambo. Using the breathing from her meditations with I-Pin she focuses on her ki to strengthen her field of soul vision. After building enough energy she releases a burst of spiritual energy. Just like her echolocation the wave of energy dispersed in a radius of Tsunami's position and bounced of the energy of souls in the area. She waits and suddenly her field touches Lambo's souls.

"Lambo…chan…"

Tsunami steps forward but collapses to her knees.

"Tsunami-chan!" Haru helps her to her feet.

"He's…he's that way…" Tsunami points down the road. "But…he's moving…fast…"

Tsunami tries to walk again but her legs, her body was weak from using so much of her body and soul's energy for the field wave. Something in red darts past them. Little I-Pin speeds across the wall in the direction Tsunami was pointing at. Tsunami asks Haru to follow her. Haru tries to protests but Tsunami assures her that she will be fine and that Hayato and Takeshi were close by and would find her.

I-Pin leaps from wall to wall, jumps through the trees and brush in a straight line. She hears the familiar wailing of Lambo and follows the annoying sound. Catching up to Lambo, I-Pin discovers that Lambo was in the locked jaws of a dog. This dog belonged to a neighbor close-by the Sawada home. The dog had somehow escaped and had caught Lambo. Lambo yells and screams for help, begging for Tsunami to save him. I-Pin gives chase to save her bully. She races ahead of the dog and stands into a fighting stance in the dog's path. The dog growls, warning I-Pin to get out of its way but I-Pin stood determined. The dog drops Lambo and leaps at I-Pin. I-Pin thrusts out her hand and suddenly the dog is hits an invisible wall. It yelps and falls over backwards. She turns her arms making the dog spin the air. After the spin, the dog is dropped to the ground and doesn't move. Too dizzy and winded to get up. Lambo recovers on the ground.

"Yuck…Lambo-san's fro is sticky with doggy drool!"

"Lambo-chan! I-Pin-chan!"

The two children were found by Takeshi and Haru. Tsunami was recovering her energy after drinking from Hayato at home. She was waiting outside for the both of them and she gathers the children into her arms.

"Thank goodness, you two are okay! Lambo-chan, I was so worried!"

"I-Pin saved Lambo from a dog," squeaks Reborn.

"How do you know…HIIIIIIIIIE!" Tsunami screams.

Reborn was covered with from head to toe with dragonflies!

"These guys are my autumn henchman. They told me what happened," Reborn explains.

"Y-you talk to bugs?"

"Yes, I do."

I-Pin jumps out of Tsunami's arms. She was shaking and points at Lambo and says something in Chinese.

"She says 'Keep the Broccoli Monster away from me!'" Reborn translates.

I-Pin speaks again, "'I only saved Broccoli Monster because big sister cares for it!' "

"B-broccoli Monster?"

Lambo glares at I-Pin, "Blaaaagh, okay, Lambo-san's the Broccoli Monster!"

I-Pin screams and hides behind Haru. Haru notices something about I-Pin. She thinks of an idea and digs into her bag.

"I was out because my dad asked me to bring his glasses. He can hardly see a thing with them…but, here…try looking through these."

I-Pin holds the glasses over her eyes and takes a look at Lambo. She stares at him for a time and makes a surprised sound and speaks in her language.

"'Ah, it's not a Broccoli Monster…it's just an idiot child!'" Reborn translates again.

"You mean…all this time she thought Lambo was a monster…and you knew what she was saying! All this could have been avoided!" Tsunami yells.

"But it was fun to watch, until it got in the way of your tutoring." Reborn smirks.

Tsunami sighs in exasperation, "Anyway, thank you, Haru. You helped clear up a lot of things…but, how did you know that I-Pin had bad eyesight."

"Haru noticed that I-Pin was squinty really hard."

"But…she's always squinting her eyes…" Tsunami tilts her head.

I-Pin was no longer afraid of Lambo. However, now that she knew that Lambo was not a monster and he started bullying her again, she now was brave enough to stand up to him and gives him a swift and painful defeat using her kempo. It would be awhile before they would get along but at least Tsunami was gaining an understanding of how ki energy worked in a fight.

* * *

Nana was glad that Lambo and I-Pin's friendship was improving. I-Pin was no longer afraid of Lambo and when he now tried to tease her she dealt some swift justice. Lambo stopped teasing I-Pin less and less. They were so rowdy! Tsunami wasn't like that when she was growing up! She was a little overwhelmed but now that they had calmed down she was confident in taking them to the market!

The day starts with Nana getting up in the morning at the same time Tsunami does. Tsunami has told Nana that she didn't need to but Nana wanted to send her daughter off for the day. Besides, Reborn needed his morning espresso. Tsunami protests that babies didn't need coffee but would get a whack to the bottom with a paper fan from Reborn to keep her protests to herself! After Tsunami leaves for morning training, Nana takes out a cup of animal blood for herself. After her quenching her thirst, Nana cleans herself up, dresses and prepares breakfast for Lambo and I-pin. I-Pin was early riser and would sit at the table and waits patiently for her breakfast. Just as the food was complete and she sets the food on the table, Lambo tumbles down the stairs and scrambles up the chair demanding his breakfast. The early morning spent cleaning after I-Pin and Lambo's breakfast, going about the house touching up on the dusting and making sure everything was in order. She sat with I-Pin reinforcing Tsunami's lessons of speaking Japanese. Lambo would try to show off his Japanese speaking but would get bored and wander off through the house. Reborn had mentioned that Lambo needed a babysitter, but Tsunami said it wasn't necessary. It was hard for Lambo to sneak out of the house because of Nana's hearing. Lambo hadn't figured this out yet and would make several attempts everyday to slip out of the house and Nana catches him every single time catching him by surprise from behind.

In the afternoon, Nana needed to do some shopping. She had been going to market a lot since their houseguests have been growing! But besides the shopping there another objective Nana had in mind. She had heard from one of her neighbors that there was a series of small crimes that were happening in the shopping district. Her neighbor had her purse pickpocketed right out of her coat! She was unaware until she tried to pay for her groceries. Many reports were made to the police, but they had been unable to catch the crooks. Nana decided to take matters into her own hands, because she had the ability.

"Let's go shopping!"

"I'll come too, Mama!"

"Ah, Reborn, back from taking Tsunami-chan to school?"

The kids race around Nana excitedly while Reborn coolly lead the group with his hands in his pockets. The children spot things that they like in different directions. I-Pin spotted a roasted chestnut stand, Lambo demanded for soft-serve and even Reborn asked for a coffee from a café. Nana nods to each on and agreed to get what they wanted. Nana was being targeted by three weasel-eyed men. The men were the Crime Brothers, the youngest Saburo, the middle brother Jiro and the eldest Ichiro. Nana was chosen as their next victim for she looked like an air-headed, kindly house-wife that wouldn't know what was going on before it was too late! Saburo volunteers to pick on their victim. Saburo was the pickpocket and had never been caught. He weaves through the sea of the crowd like a shark. He eyes Nana large shoulder bag, he snickers to himself seeing her wallet peeping out of the bag. This was going to be so easy! Saburo's thin fingers rubbed together within the pocket of his hoodie read to make a quick grab and go. Like grease lightning he darts his hand into the bag…

The woman grabs his wrist and she smiles sweetly at him.

"Hello again!" She beams like the sun.

"Hello…again?" Saburo had turned white with shock at being caught so easily.

He had expected the woman to start screaming, but she held his hand as if she was his mother who had stopped him from pulling a cookie out of the jar.

"It's been so long since I seen you. Let's catch up, okay. Reborn, you're in charge; watch over I-Pin and Lambo, okay?"

"Yes, Mama," Reborn sips his coffee.

He could see Nana's powerful grip on the young thief's wrist. It was so strong that it was turning white. Nana holds Saburo close to her and has a one-sided conversation with the young man. He couldn't get away at all from her. She was too strong and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Nana could hear his beating heart and her gums tingle as her fangs unsheathe.

Just a little snack…her eyes redden as they disappear into an alley.

Nana returns feeling refreshed. Reborn smirks. Somebody was being naughty and disobeying her family rules. But, Nana didn't have to worry. The crook wouldn't dare approach the cops to report Nana.

Saburo was found by his brothers' white as a sheet and dazed due to blood loss. There was blood on him but there wasn't any open wound. They asked him what happen but he was unable to respond.

The next day, Nana went out to the pharmacy with Lambo. Somehow during a study session, Tsunami was lightly burned. She explained to her mother that it was a science experiment that had gone wrong (but actually, she had discovered I-Pin's Mahjong Mega Bomb). As she exited the pharmacy she was once again targeted by a crime brother. Today it was Jiro. Jiro specialized in extortion. The scared, tattooed man was carrying a large, expensive-looking vase (that was probably cheap to begin with). Nana was on her way home while doing a bit of window shopping. His plan was to have Nana bump into him and drop the vase. He would guilt-trip the seemingly naïve woman into paying a large amount of money.

"Mama, Lambo-san wants soft-serve!"

Jiro was upon Nana and prepares to have Nana bump her. But Nana senses his presence and casually side-steps Jiro. Jiro stumbles in his surprise and nearly loses his vase.

"But, Lambo-chan, what about the candy I bought from the store just now?"

"Yeah! It's hidden in my fro," Lambo digs through it and pulls out two grenades.

The pins are caught in his fro and the grenades are activated. Lambo doesn't notice that the grenades were live and casually tosses them over his head realizing they were candy. The grenades fall into Jiro's vase and they go off! The blast ruffles Nana clothes and she winces at the sound.

"Ouch! Goodness, there must be a sale very close by!"

"Found them!" Lambo yells in triumph.

Ichiro was disappointed in the failures of his brothers. He refused to let this woman make fools of them. He was going to con that woman into signing her life and money away on a contract. He finds Nana's home and rings the bells. He meets her daughter and introduces himself as an educational material salesman. By his heart rate, Tsunami knew he was lying and becomes nervous.

"I-I'm sorry, but my mother isn't home at the moment. Can you come back later?"

"May I wait inside; I have come a long way!"

"Um…I don't think..."

"Tsunami, let him in."

Beautiful Bianchi appears. She realizes how nervous Tsunami was becoming. The man was being a bother so there was one way to deal with a bothersome, persistent man.

"Tsunami, go upstairs, I'll take care of our guest."

"O-okay…"

A few months of living under the same with Tsunami had made Bianchi become fond of her. She also became good friends with her aunt Shini. Shini had helped Bianchi and Tsunami and had convinced Tsunami that perhaps Reborn imagines that Bianchi was his girlfriend and Bianchi was just playing along. She had only held him in her arms and nothing more. Tsunami's eyes were open to this possible new truth and felt awful for excusing Bianchi to be a cradle-robber! Bianchi also felt better that Tsunami wasn't interested in Reborn romantically and there was peace between them. Now this man seems to hassling Tsunami making her uncomfortable. Bianchi sits the man in the kitchen. She prepares tea for him and sets it before him without a word. Ichiro thanks her for the tea and takes a polite sip…

Ichiro spews the poison out of his mouth. He coughs and hacks as he begs for the location of the bathroom. Bianchi points down the hall and Ichiro scrambles for it. In his hurry on entering the bathroom he forgot to lock it. Lambo was chasing I-Pin, he had changed his appearance wearing a shower cap and chases the poor girl into the occupied bathroom. There were sounds of a struggle that had Tsunami rushing down to see what the commotion was. There was great bang and the door is thrown open with pink smoke. First, teen I-Pin bursts out of the bathroom.

"Ahhh, Kawahira-san's noodles will get soggy! I'm going to be late," cries the assassin now turned delivery ramen girl.

Next was teen Lambo, dressed in a fake mustache, wacky green glasses and rainbow striped maracas.

"Awwww, just when I was becoming the life of the party…" Lambo complains.

Finally, the conman stumbles out completely stunned he was stutters and sputters in disbelief at what he saw in that bathroom!

"Tsunami-chan! Mama's home and oh…we have company."

Nana smiles, this man was related to the two crooks she had met in the shopping district. Was he here to trick her for money as well?

"Hello!"

"Ah…hello?" Ichiro clears his throat and straightens his tie, "Ah, you must be the lady of the house! How do you do? I see educational materials."

"Ohhh, I see!" Nana beams. "But, we don't need those things, I've already hired tutor for my daughter."

"Hmph..everyone seems to be satisfied with a tutor…but, a tutor can only teach so much. They don't…"

There was a click and cold metal touches the man temple. Reborn was sitting on a shelf at Ichiro's head level.

"Reborn, don't point that into the faces of guests and get down from that shelf!"

"Haha, such a cute baby," Ichiro pats the top of Reborn's fedora. "Anyway, as I was saying…tutors are a waste of time, but my educa…"

BANG! BANG!

"REBORN!"

THUD!

Tsunami was knitting in the living area with Lambo and I-Pin watching TV. Although a quiet activity, she was frustrated.

"Reborn, I'm still mad at you! You could of killed him! Those were real bullets!"

"Of course they're real. I'm a hitman."

"Keep your voice down! Mama!"

Lambo and I-Pin look over Tsunami's knitting. In her frustration, Tsunami had created a very, very long scarf. Reborn was cleaning his gun. He smirks to himself.

"Oh, Mama is preoccupied at the moment."

Tsunami was too upset to question Reborn's words. Conman Ichiro fainted out of shock of have his hair blown off by bullets. Nana had taken him to the guest room and decided to have dinner early. Nana takes as much blood as possible from Ichiro. She broke the latch of Ichiro's suitcase and finds wallets and small purses that were stolen. She calls the police and the arrest the unconscious man. The police track down his two brothers and links all three to the crimes in the shopping district.

Nana felt good about herself that night. After everyone had turned in for the night, Nana slips out of her bedroom window in her bat form. Nana swoops and glides through the air, enjoying the cool autumn breeze. She heads to her favor local roosting area at a grocery warehouse. She crawls through a vent and finds a small group of Japanese House Bats clinging to a beam.

'Nana! Long time no see!' peeps a female bat.

'Oh, I know! I'm so sorry. I've been busy at home.'

'So I heard…you have taken in some pups! What else has been going on?'

Nana grins, her fangs gleaming in the dim florescent light, 'Oh, a bit of this and that!'

Nana chatters the girls for hours.


	15. Chapter 14: Big Brother Dino

Nana's Secret

Chapter 14: Big Brother Dino

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

* * *

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

School had ended for the day at last! Tsunami was very relieved as she stretched her arm over her head out and arched her back. Today was another free day from the shrine. Tsunami wonders what to do with when she got home. She had a new manga magazine that she hadn't read yet. There was boss level she had been trying to beat and…

Tough, foreign and scary looking men in suits were standing in front of her house on the street! Tsunami clutches her shoulder bag and approaches them with caution. They all spot her and Tsunami freezes in mid-step. She whimpers and takes a step back as one of the men steps forward.

"Excuse me, young miss. I'm sorry; if you're visiting the Sawada you have to come back later."

"Um, um, um…this is..this is my house…"

"Oh! You must be his little sister!" said the man. "Please, go inside Sawada-oneesan!"

Tsunami runs past them inside the house. She was surprise to find more men and continues running up the stairs.

"Reborn! Who are all these people?"

She bursts into her room finding two men in suits there. She grits her teeth and growls. It was one thing to have strange man crowding around her house but they were now in her room, her territory! Her teeth chatter together and Reborn notes her irritation.

"Reborn, why are there strange men in my bedroom!?"

There was a chuckle coming from a large leather wheeled chair. Tsunami never seen a dark office chair that was so big, plush and expensive. The chair squeaks as it swivels around revealing a very handsome young man. He had styled, wild blonde hair, wore a heavy green coat with a fur-fringed hood over street clothes of a black shirt and baggy khaki pants. He gives her a smile.

"I apologize for the intrusion, miss. I came a long way to see your brother. For some reason, Reborn wanted us to meet in your room. Oh, sorry, heh, I'm Dino, 10th generation boss of the Chiavarone Family."

"I don't have a brother," said Tsunami.

"…wha?" Dino gapped.

"Meet Sawada Tsunami, the heir to the Vongola Familgia."

Dino and the two men yelled in surprise. Tsunami sighs and slips her shoulder bag off.

"Fine, okay. That's been cleared up…give me a minute."

Tsunami searches for a set of clothes.

"We can talk after I get comfortable. Excuse me, please."

The two men at the door step aside, one even open the door wider for her. Tsunami smiles in thanks and the man blushes a little. When Tsunami was gone, Dino turns to Reborn and glares at him.

"Geez, you and your tricks, Reborn! You made me look like fool in front of her! You could of told me that the 10th heir was a girl!"

"She's really cute, boss. She's so tiny!"

Dino nods and folds his arms, "Yeah, she is adorable, but, besides that she doesn't look or feel like Mafia material."

Tsunami returns out of her school clothes and into a pair of knee-length gray sweatpants cinched around the knee and a yellow tank-top with pink polka dots. Tsunami enters the room pouting, goes to her bed and sits on it crossing her arms tightly. Dino and his men were confused at Tsunami's bad mood. Reborn knew why for he was smirking. Tsunami gives Dino a cold glare.

"I didn't want to be in the Mafia anyway! So, sorry if I don't look like Mafia material! Hmph!" Tsunami turns her head away from him.

"O-oh? You heard that…how…when…um…"

Dino's men coughed or held their smile behind their hand, turning away so Dino wouldn't see. But he saw their shoulders shaking and flush with embarrassment. Reborn truly enjoyed making Dino into a fool! He insulted the Vongola heir who was a very cute girl who had somehow overheard his opinion of her. He didn't want to upset her…if she was a boy he wouldn't feel so bad!

"Hey!" Dino slips his hand in the inside of his coat. "You better stop being mad at me!"

Tsunami scoots away from Dino on her bed.

"…He'll bite you!

Dino yanks his hand out of his jacket and holds it towards Tsunami. Tsunami squeaks, flinching but her sharp eyes takes in the object! In Dino's hand was a small turtle. The turtle opens his mouth and snaps at her. Tsunami stares at the turtle as a bright smile emerges on face.

"So cute!" She squeals in delight. "Can I feed him?"

Dino smiles and with a nod from him Tsunami scampers out of her room downstairs. Less than a minute later she returns with a bowl of clean, crisp lettuce. Tsunami settles herself right by Dino's leg on the floor and holds a piece of lettuce out to the turtle. The turtle pulls his neck into his shell, but quickly darts out and clasps over the lettuce. Tsunami giggles as the turtle chows down on his treat.

"His name is Enzio. He was given to me by Reborn when I passed being his student. I wanted Leon though."

Tsunami giggles, "Oh, but Enzio's so cute!"

"Listen, uh…Tsunami? I'm sorry that you were offended. If it makes you feel any better, I was just like you!"

"Really!?" Tsunami looks from Enzio to Dino.

"Yup. I didn't want to be a mafia boss either. Thanks to Reborn, I am head of a family of five thousand members. I actually wanted to learn more from Reborn, but he said you took top priority."

"What? Reborn was tutoring you before me?"

"That's right, which makes me your older brother."

"Big brother?" Tsunami tilts her head, "Heheh, okay! I would love another big brother, Dino-nii!"

Dino blushes with Tsunami's acceptance. The door bursts opens and Tsunami sighs.

"Lambo! I-Pin!"

"Hahahahaha! I'm going to get you!" cries Lambo.

Two grenades were being waved about in his hands as he chases I-Pin around Tsunami's room. Tsunami gets up and tries to chase down Lambo! Lambo becomes thrilled that Tsunami was joining the fun but doesn't pay attention to what was in front of him and trip over a plug's wire. The grenades fly out of his hands and out the window. Tsunami was relieved at first that her room and everyone in it wasn't going to be blown up, but Reborn reminds them of something important!

"Hmmmm…Dino's men are out there."

"Oh my goodness, you're right!" Tsunami gasps.

Dino was out of his chair and leaps outs of the bedroom window. A whip snaps in the air and with a flick of his wrist snatches both grenades in mid-air and whips them above the house. The grenades go off and Dino lands with grace on the street. The men laugh and praise their boss for saving them. One of his men taps Dino's shoulder and points over him. Dino turns seeing Tsunami looking out her window with a flushed face of delight, impressed with her big brother. Dino blushes and his men tease him for charming the future Vongola boss' sister. Dino surprises them by revealing that Tsunami was the Vongola heir. Reborn makes the decision of having Dino stay over the night. His men were staying at a hotel and didn't mind for their boss to stay at Tsunami's home, Reborn would watch over him. They also teased that perhaps Dino would work out a romantic alliance with the future boss! Dino shoos his subordinates away in a hurry absolutely flustered!

Dino and Tsunami learned a little more about each other. Tsunami learned Dino was 22-years old and she wondered how long Reborn had been with him. Dino told her since he was in high school and Tsunami was shocked.

"Waaaaaaah? Will Reborn be with me that long?!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" huffs Reborn.

"So, have you started building a family?" asks Dino.

"She has," Reborn steps in for her, "Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto. There are two more prospects at her school, but I have no thought they would follow Tsunami soon."

"They are not mafia (except for Hayato)! They're my friends!" Tsunami puffs out her cheeks.

Dino laughs. Tsunami asks Reborn why he left Dino. Dino could have made a better candidate. But Dino dashes Tsunami's hopes saying that he was a family that serve under the Vongola. The Vongola leader was the head of all families! Tsunami felt overwhelmed by this news and nearly fainted. Dino lead a family of thousands, her family was a few hundred! Tsunami was really leaning towards leading her clan than the familgia!

Nana returns home and was overjoyed that Tsunami had made a new friend and how he had decided to be Tsunami's big brother.

"How wonderful! Tsunami-chan could always use another one. She has two cousins who are close to her as well! Thank you for being so kind! I'll make something special tonight!

Reborn looks at Dino and holds finger to his lips. No more talk of mafia. Dino was able to understand this simple gesture and nods. With Nana home, Dino asks about Tsunami. He learns how she was in training to be a priestess like the rest of her family. Tsunami really wants to be priestess for she has an ability to help people who were suppose to pass on. Not many people can do what she and her family can do and she likes that she can do it though she was terrible at other things. Dino was expecting that sort of occupation of choice.

"Wow, your families have been priests for over a hundred years?"

"Yep, my grandfather is the head of the family."

"Oh, does this mean that your mother is next in line?"

Nana giggles from the kitchen, "No, Dino-kun! I don't have the gift…but Tsunami seems to be surpassing all the other members of the clan! Dinner is almost ready!"

Dino stares back into the kitchen. They were in the living area with the TV on. He looks to Tsunami and Reborn.

"Mom has good hearing!" Tsunami waves it off as normal.

Dinner was served and Tsunami quickly realizes something incredibly strange about Dino. She had see her newly adopted big brother save his men's lives by using a difficult weapon as a whip to snap up two grenades, while leaping out of her second story window! But sitting across from her was that very same man who was having difficulty using chopsticks. Now, using chopsticks takes some skill especially if you're a foreigner but Dino's handling of the food was horrible! Somehow picking at rice had him turning over his plate, splattering rice, fish and soup across the table! Both Tsunami and Nana were surprised and Dino very embarrassed.

"Without his men, Dino is a klutz," Reborn explains to her. "He's the type who can only really shine in the presence of his family or while on family business. Left to himself, his physical abilities drop dramatically."

"He has an ultimate boss disposition?" asks Tsunami.

"Ah, wait, Tsunami! The thing is…" Dino sweats, "I…I normally use a knife and fork, so I'm not much good with chopsticks, that's all!"

"Oh! That's right!" Tsunami giggles. "Reborn, why'd you lie!" she scolds.

Nana giggles and leaves the table; she informs their guest that she'll draw a bath for Dino. Tsunami finds Dino a fork and knife while serving him another plate.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Tsunami drops what she was doing and moves out the kitchen. She stops abruptly in her tracks when she hears a crash behind her. She finds Dino had fallen out of his chair and flat on his face! He had tripped over his own feet. Tsunami looks to Reborn.

"You see? He's a klutz."

Tsunami's ears perk hearing a roar upstairs. Nana runs downstairs. She was in distress, her teeth chattering non-stop.

"T-t-t-the b-b-bath!"

"What do you mean the bath?"

The sounds of scrapping and crumbling are heard and Tsunami investigates the noise from upstairs. In her family's tub was a giant turtle! It filled the whole tub and the porcelain was cracking due to the weight of the large shelled reptile! The turtle takes a bite out of the tub and chews it.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !" Tsunami screams.

"Uh oh…" Dino peeks over Tsunami's head, "I seem to have let Enzio wander off a bit…"

"T-that's Enzio!?"

Enzio hears her voice and gazes at Tsunami he growls and steps onto the tub. The tub couldn't take it anymore and its side turns to rubble.

"Enzio is spongy snapper. When he absorbs water he grows. If there is enough water, he can devour an entire house!"

"He can eat a house!?"

Tsunami looks to Enzio. She steps into the bathroom towards the turtle. Dino was about to grabs her but trips, nearly flattening Reborn, but the hitman baby leaps out of the way and Lambo and I-Pin, who were investigating all the commotion, are the ones flattened.

Tsunami stood in front of the turtle and takes several deep breathes and closes her eyes. Enzio appeared to be acting wild as he clambered about the bathroom, but his soul revealed to Tsunami that Enzio on seeing her was trying to show his love for her. She smiles and she expands her soul to touch Enzio's. Their souls touch and Tsunami's calm soul soothes Enzio. The turtle growls softly and stood before Tsunami. Tsunami places a hand on top of Enzio's head and the turtle is lulled to sleep with the calming of his soul. Enzio collapses onto the tile floor and Tsunami winces as the tiles shatter.

"Phew, he's calm now. Dino-nii! How do you change him back to normal?"

Dino just gaps at her.

"She…she…how did you…"

"I just used what my family taught me. It's call soul connection. I used my soul to connect with Enzio's soul which calmed his mind."

"….I…I see. Wow, Tsunami, you're amazing too!"

Tsunami blushes. A dozen towels and a blow-dryer were used to return Enzio to his proper size again. With the bathroom destroyed, Nana suggests that Tsunami takes Dino to a bathhouse. Tsunami and Dino were happy with the idea. It had been a long time since Tsunami had visited a bathhouse. For Dino it was a new cultural experience! Tsunami gathers up bathing items for Reborn, the kids and Dino. The bathhouse wasn't that far. It was a very old bathhouse ran by a very elderly woman simply known as Kimiki. It was a very traditional bathhouse for families. Tsunami remembered being brought here by her grandfather, for he was the one who found it during one of his visits.

Kimiki was at the front desk, reading a yellow-aged book. Her thin eyes squinted at the writing behind her large, bug-eyed glasses. The door was open and Tsunami ducks under the curtain entry. Dino runs right into it causing it to slap him the face!

"Oh! Tsunami-chan, so wonderful of you to visit, my dear!"

"Good evening, Kimiki-san! A bath for three infants, an adult and me."

Kimiki reaches up with a hand that had long nails that looked like sharp claws. She fiddles with her glasses and observes Dino.

"Aaaaaah, what a handsome man!"

"He's my big brother!" said Tsunami.

Kimiki stares at Dino and after two minutes of staring she nods her head, "Oh! I see…the blonde hair!" She leans over the desk to spot the little children below. "Very well, the family room it is!"

Dino, Reborn and Lambo go into the men's side while Tsunami and I-Pin took the ladies. Reborn helps Dino with the proper steps of using a Japanese bath. First, you cleaned body with the bucket of water at your side. After cleaning, you go into the bathing area. There was a bit of slipping and sliding as Dino struggled with Lambo to get him cleaned but they make it into the baths. The room was nearly heavy with steam. The greenish-blue water was the perfect temperature of hot-warm. Dino put a foot in the water and slipped into the tub. Fortunately, he didn't hit his head but his tailbone.

"Dino-nii, are you okay?"

Dino freezes.

"Tsuna-nee!" cheers Lambo.

Dino swallows. There is movement in the water as I-Pin hops in. She paddles by Dino and joins Lambo who had several bath toys pulled from his afro. Dino glances sideways and sees a dainty toe dips into the water and is joined by another. A rustling of cloth and Dino nearly gets whiplash when he turned towards the wall of the bath! Tsunami sighs happily.

"Ahhh~, the water is always nice here. Always the perfect temperature! How about you, Dino-nii? Like it?"

"Um…um…it's nice, but…is it really okay for us to be together here!?"

"Of course it is, you're my big brother and we're all family here, Dino-nii! Move forward."

Dino was about to look at Tsunami and question her, but seeing a flash of skin makes him keep looking forward. Dino makes a "manly" squeak when a warm body slips between him and the wall-edge behind him. Hands slip over the back of his neck and fingers climb into his hair and rub his scalp. Dino closes his eyes and slouches forward. Tsunami giggles and leans over his shoulder. Dino sits up again as he felt his _sister's_ body align with his back. Her lips touch against his ear.

"Dino-nii, you remind me of my cousin, Takehiko-nii. He's strong and very confident in himself, but sometimes he could be silly and mess things up, like you do."

"Hmph, are you getting back at me for what I said earlier today, aren't you…ack!"

Tsunami's arms wrap around Dino's neck, "But, you're much cooler than he is! Teehee! Dino-nii, I'm going to love having you as a big brother."

Dino smiles softly and grasps one of her arms around him.

"I agree little sister. I'll do my best to help you any way I can."

Reborn watches the adoptive siblings. Who would have thought bats were so family-oriented.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, ONEESAN!"

"HIIIIIIIE!" Tsunami stumbles back into the door.

It was morning and Tsunami had just stepped outside for school. She received a surprise morning greeting by Dino's subordinates. Every single one was there, some even had their weapon drawn and were polishing them. All of them had come to see Dino. They had walked all the way from the hotel they were staying and made up an excuse that they were just passing by. Dino didn't believe them at all. Tsunami sees that his men were very loyal Dino.

"GOOD MORNING, BOSS!"

"HIIIIIIIIE!" Tsunami jumps.

What was going on today? She should have heard Hayato come up from behind! Maybe she was still a little tired from last night with Enzio.

Hayato scrambles and apologizes for startling Tsunami. He then takes notice of all the men in suits and Dino.

"Well, if it ain't Mr. Smoking Bomb. Nice to meet you," Dino leans over Tsunami's mailbox, his arm resting on top of it showing off his tattoo of flames, whips and skulls.

"That tattoo…you're Bronco Dino?" said Hayato.

"Bronco Dino?" Tsunami asks.

"Haha, one of my nicknames," shrugs Dino.

"Wow, that's so cool, Dino-nii!"

Dino blushes and blushes further when his men whistle and tease him.

"Tsunami! Gokudera!"

Tsunami and Gokudera are pulled into a great bear hug by Takeshi. Tsunami's hat was knocked off kilter and slants over an eye. She giggles and greets Takeshi good morning while Hayato snarls and hisses at him to get off. Takeshi doesn't let go. Takeshi sees Dino and also wishes the stranger a greeting. He drags them away towards school, with Hayato still spitting obscenities. Dino watches them go. Reborn takes a seat beside the young man.

"Just a buncha kids…hmmm, Reborn? How close are those two to Tsunami? I mean…do they…like her or something?"

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Dino sighs, "Are they…do they have a crush on her or something. If that's the case, can they really protect her?"

"You spend the night and take a bath with Tsunami one night and it's like you've been raised together as siblings. What's with this little sister complex? Did you desire a sister growing up?"

Dino rubs the back of his head, "Well, yeah…actually. I did always want a sister. But, seriously, the most important thing a family needs is trust. Until I see that, I can't give them my approval."

Reborn would have told Dino that there was plenty of trust between Tsunami and her family. Both Takeshi, Hayato and Kyoya knew of Tsunami's secret.

"Then why not test them?" suggests Reborn.

Hayato was telling Tsunami all he knew about Dino. Dino had pulled his family out of a huge debt that the previous boss of the Chiavarone lost all their fortune. Tsunami was further impressed by Dino's abilities and becomes starry-eyed.

"Dino is so cool!"

Hayato and Takeshi flinch as Tsunami gave Dino praise.

"Tsk, anyway, I don't like the guy!"

"Huh, why not?"

"Anyone older than me is my enemy!"

Tsunami clutches her shoulder with her gloves hands, "Oh, does that mean…you don't like my cousins or aunt Shini…?"

"Ack…I…I…" Hayato stumbles to save himself.

Tsunami looks over her shoulders hearing the roar of a car in the distance behind them. A red Ferrari tears down the street and screeches to a halt inches beside them. The door swings open and a lasso wraps around Tsunami. Tsunami screams and she pulled inside. Hayato and Takeshi had hardly time to react when the car speeds off and disappears!

"Boss!"

"Tsunami!"

"That car belongs to the Momokyo-Kai, the yakuza who control this area."

The boys look down to their feet, seeing Reborn.

"You junior high kids wouldn't stand a chance against them. They're tough, ruthless adults. Let the cops hand this, why don't you?"

Takeshi and Hayato took off running after the car. They refuse to leave Tsunami in the hands of some yakuza and wait on the cops to find her. She needed them right now! When they were gone, the Ferrari returns around the corner and parks near Reborn. Dino steps out and chuckles as he leans against the car.

"I like those guys. Rescuing Tsunami is the only thing that concerns them. Not too bright, but their instincts and reactions are sound…"

"Dino-nii!" Tsunami yells from within the car.

Dino jump and looks inside, "Ah, Tsunami! Hold on!"

Tsunami's teeth chatter behind her mouth. She doesn't say a word until the ropes were undone.

"What's the big idea, Dino-nii!?"

"Sorry, sorry…we're just testing your family."

"T-t-testing?" Tsunami chatters.

"Are you cold…or were you that scared, you're teeth are chattering!" Dino rubs her shoulders.

The test was explained to Tsunami that it was a test of trust. Dino wanted to be sure that Takeshi and Hayato were worthy of being her familgia.

"You could of just asked whether or not I trust them. I trust them with my life!" Tsunami folds her arms. "Hiiiiiie, you sent them after the yakuza!?"

"No worries, there's no Momokyo-Kai!" laughs Dino.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that the Momokyo-Kai are real," Reborn confirms.

"….REBORN!" Tsunami and Dino yell.

Dino races Tsunami and Reborn to the Momokyo-Kai headquarters. The yazkuza's name was plastered as bold as ink stain on white linen along with their crest. Tsunami begins to worry and fear for her friends' safety when she found Takeshi's school bag on the ground. They walk through the halls and hadn't encountered any yakuza nor found her friends. Tsunami sniffs the air and would give Dino subtle tugs on his arm down certain halls and corners. They find a room and they hear groans of pain and yelling. They open the door and there was carnage inside! They were expecting something bad…but, this was certainly a twist! All over the floor was the Momokyo-Kai beaten and battered. Hayato and Takeshi were shaking and questioning them of where Tsunami was.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsunami yells.

"Boss!" Hayato throws away his victim, "You're all right!"

"Yes, I'm fine! And so are you thank the gods!"

Tsunami runs up to them and leaps on them both, pulling them down by her arms over their shoulders. She goes back and forth nuzzling their cheeks and purring into their ears. Both boys blush and return her hug.

"Awwww, how sweet!"

From behind them, a group of older yakuza appeared at the door. They were full grown men, older than Dino. They had deep scars all over their bodies and were heavily tattooed with highly decorated sleeves on their arms and up to their necks. They didn't look to happy that their younger members were beaten up and their territory invaded. Hayato and Takeshi pull Tsunami behind them and shield her. Dino stepped up to the leader.

"I'm Dino, Boss of the Chiavarone Family. What happened here was a mistake, and I accept full responsibility. Please forgive me. I'll pay for medical expenses, repairs and any other compensation you may ask."

"Chiavarone Family? Like Mafia? This is Japan, pal." Snorts the leader, "'Course, well take the money…oh, and leave the girl as well…"

Dino, Hayato and Takeshi tense and their eyes sharpen.

"…That I can't and WILL NOT do!" Dino unfurls his whip. "I won't let you lay a finger on my little sister…"

Dino snaps his whip…and there was disaster. The whip goes in the wrong direction and snaps Hayato, Takeshi and Dino in the face! They fall to their knees in great pain! Getting hit by a whip that is several pounds made of leather was not something you merely brush off. Tsunami bends down to check over her friends and brother but was grabbed by the hair and dragged away from them. Her hat was thrown off her head and she was forced to look up when the leader grabs her collar. Tsunami trembles and her teeth chatters nervously. The leader licks his scar at the corner of his lips.

"Damn, you got a cute face…I sure hope this face matches the rest of your body…"

Tsunami whimpers. The light above them reflects off the diamond-shape silver tag on Tsunami's collar. The light gets into the leader's eye and he stares at it. His skin becomes as white as a sheet. He starts to sweat profusely and he chokes in horror.

"N-n-no way…it's it's the mark of the skylark…your…are you…"

"Pet."

The room becomes silent.

"Pet, what are you doing here with these herbivores, my pet?"

"Hi-hibari-sempai?"

The leader lets go of Tsunami's collar as if it was a heated iron poker. The yakuza also recognized Kyoya as he stepped through their door. They give him space and they watch him approach their boss. The Momokyo-Kai boss swallows a large lump down his throat.

"Hi-Hibari…"

The yakuza boss lurches forward, grabbing around his gut. Spit and blood splatter out of his mouth as he hits the ground on his knees gasping like a big-mouth bass fighting for air. Tsunami jumps and couldn't help but sympathize with the man, even though he was planning to hurt her. A gentle cool-warm hand touches her beneath chin and she's looking into Kyoya's eyes.

"Hibari-sempai! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You're late for school."

"But…but how did you find me?"

Kyoya smirks. He runs his fingers from her chin, slowly trails down her throat and rests on the silver tag, settled over her collarbone.

"There is a GPS chip woven within your collar. I can track where you are on my phone."

"Eh?" Tsunami blinks.

Hayato was recovering from his whip slap to the face, "You freaking stalker!"

Dino watches Kyoya, "Who is that kid?" He was very impressed by him.

He was not much older than Tsunami and her family, yet his presence stopped the yakuza in their tracks and they were not shaking in their boots with fear!

"Hibari Kyoya," said Reborn as he sat on Dino's shoulder. "One of the prospective members that I've been eying."

"He certainly would be quite an asset."

"Yes, and is also a childhood friend of Tsunami's."

Kyoya looks at Dino and the others. He curls his lip at them and glares at them coldly.

"Herbivores, make yourself useful and escort my pet out."

"Who the hell do you think you…?" Hayato retorts but Takeshi covers mouth and pulls Hayato back.

"You got it, sempai! Thanks for the save!"

Dino moves to take Tsunami away, but Kyoya narrows his eyes at him.

"Hibari-sempai…"

Kyoya rubs the back of her ear in that spot she loves making her croon. With a gentle push Tsunami was in Dino's arms.

"Leave, my pet."

Dino leads Tsunami out the door. Both Tsunami and Dino shudder when they hear the voices of the yakuza begging and pleading with Kyoya before the screaming and shouting of horror and anguish.

Tsunami was taken home. Dino laughed at their near brush with danger. He truly can see that Tsunami was in good hands. His mind was still on Kyoya. That boy definitely needed to join Tsunami's familgia. She would safe from harm with him around no questions asked!

* * *

Tsunami is lying in her bed terribly exhausted. She moans as she curls up within herself. She covers her mouth with a hand and moans again, in pain. Her hand moves from her mouth to her bed cover and she grasps it tightly. Her fangs grow and her eyes fade from honey-brown to a dark red. She looks up at her calendar and in red a date was circled with the tiny icon of a full moon.

"Kami…kami, help me!"


	16. Chapter 15: Basic Instinct

Nana's Secret

Chapter 15: Basic Instinct

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

- Reverse harem

- Genderbended Tsunayoshi

* * *

Author's Warning: Due to certain animal behavior that will be personified, there is a possibility of the rating going up in future chapters. The story will remain rated T.

Depending on the next chapters, the rating may go up.

* * *

Over the week Tsunami had been acting strange. She was becoming less responsive and talking less to her friends. Blood feeding was kept to a minimum though she seemed always hungry even after feeding from either Hayato or Takeshi. Dino was kept at a distance. Tsunami was very avid about Dino not being at the house. Dino was disappointed and was afraid that he done something wrong again! Dino urges Reborn to ask Tsunami what was wrong and Reborn does confront her.

"Reborn…remember that day you saw me…the real me?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's a full moon coming and…that's not the complete real me! The full one hundred percent me is a scary monsterl!"

"Every full moon?"

Tsunami nods, "F-for about week, until a good portion of the full moon wanes…"

"You need to tell me about these things sooner!" Reborn scolds her. "What do you need to do?"

"Mama has already made arrangements with the school that I won't be able to go to school for a week every few months. She explained it to the school that it's a…religious practice that is required for my training. I'll be going to the woods."

"Then we'll go to the woods."

"W-we?"

"I'm your tutor, Tsunami. I must learn everything about you to learn how to help you."

"B-but, Reborn…ouch!"

Reborn smacks Tsunami with a transformed Leon in the form of paper-fan!

"No buts. You keep forgetting I'm the greatest hitman in the world. I can protect myself if you do anything to me. But, I doubt you will."

"How can you be so sure? I barely remember what's going on! I'm just an animal!"

"I got a hunch and I will prove it to you."

* * *

Tsunami and Reborn leave the city up into the mountains early in the dark of the morning. It was a spot away from civilization and it was unmarked on a map. Tsunami's full moon transformation started when she was ten. Her mother kept her in the house until the power of the full moon's rays ended at the end of a week. Within that week she had used up her supply of human blood. Though her body needed human blood, Tsunami as she grew older was taken to the woods to hunt on animal blood. She was able to survive for a time but her instincts were dissatisfied making her rather aggressive. Tsunami was still worried about Reborn's safety. Every time she secluded herself during the full moon she tries to be able to control her animal instincts and fight the change.

There was a little cabin built by her family for her. It only had room with a bed, fridge, sofa and bathroom. Reborn is surprised by the resourcefulness of the Tejinaka but they were respected by the humans in their town that had carpenters and tree-cutters that would gladly do favors for the family no questions asked. On their first day there, Tsunami had put away all her clothes and dressed in a white robe. Reborn follows her to a waterfall and Tsunami stepped into the freezing pond underneath the falls. He watches her silently purify herself and pray. Reborn goes back into the cabin and has a look around, though there wasn't much to look at. There was a small little stove in case there was need to warm something up. Bats did prefer to have their blood warm. There was a phone on the wall and Reborn uses a chair to take the phone and makes a few phone calls.

Dino, Hayato and Takeshi arrived on the mountain around the afternoon. All three were happy to be invited by Reborn to join Tsunami for some bonding time. They were worried when Tsunami started pulling away from them. They were crossing over an old bridge with backpacks and duffels for the week.

"Wow, what a view!" Takeshi looks over the side of the bridge. "It's nice to get away from the city!"

"Idiot, this isn't the time to enjoy the sights," Hayato rubs his shoulders vigorously. "We have to make up to the Boss!"

"Tsunami stopped talking to you guys too?" asked Dino.

"I'm sure she has a good reason! Maybe she was worried about something and didn't want to tell us for some reason! But, why wouldn't she want to speak to me…I'm her right-hand man! She could trust me!"

"Mmmmm, maybe it's something embarrassing and she just didn't want to share." Takeshi guesses. "Relax Gokudera-kun, enjoy the waterfall…oh!"

The three stepped off the bridge and were starring ahead. They see Tsunami standing beneath the pouring rush of water in a thin white robe. She was praying with her eyes closed. Due to the roaring and splashing of the water in her ears, Tsunami wasn't aware of their presence. Hayato and Takeshi swallow as they see her skin through the robe. The robe clung over her body tightly and was becoming translucent. The cold water was affecting her body…Dino coughs loudly and steps in front of them blocking their view. Reborn was sitting on a rock at the edge of the pond, drinking out a travel mug.

"Oh, look who's here!"

Tsunam's eyes snap open and she peers through the water and gasps.

"What…what are you doing here?"

Dino and the boys were surprised by Tsunami's outburst. Her eyes were wide with panic. They become angry as she throws a furious glare at Reborn.

"You told them?!"

"Tsunami…"

"Reborn! They can't be here…I don't want them here!"

Hayato's eyes become wide and watery. Takeshi rubs the back of his neck, the situation was becoming awkward. Dino sighs and shakes his head.

"I should of known…Reborn! Tsunami-chan, we're sorry. We thought this was an opportunity to get to know you a little better!"

"Now's not the time! I don't want you here with me right now…I don't…just, please leave!"

Tsunami splashes put of the pond. She picks up Reborn and pushes him into Dino's arms.

"Here! Take him with you! Get off this mountain before dark!"

"Tsu-tsunami?" Dino stutters, "Wait a minute, calm down…why are you upset and why do you want to be alone?"

"I…I can't tell you, Dino-ni…" she gives Hayato and Takeshi a desperate look.

They both knew immediately that it had something to do with her being a bat. Dino had no idea what she was.

"We…we understand, Hime. We'll go…"

Tsunami thanks them for their understanding. However Reborn wasn't going to let Tsunami get away with this. He sees this as another opportunity to test her guardians trust and ability to handle Tsunami's unusual condition. Also, he wanted Dino to know about Tsunami's secret.

"I guess you're right, Tsunami." Reborn climbs onto Dino's shoulder. "But we can't leave you alone, here…have some company!"

Reborn reaches inside Dino's jacket pocket and pulls out Enzio. Tsunami eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"Reborn, no!"

Reborn throws Enzio over her head and the turtle lands into the pond with a ker-plop! The water bubbles and from the water bursts out a monstrously huge Enzio! He was twenty times larger than bathtub-size Enzio! Hayato panics and believed Enzio was a giant mountain god! Takeshi grabs Hayato and drags him up to his feet, after the Italian-Japanese had fallen to his knees and offering a prayer to the turtle. Dino grabs Tsunami and they race to bridge. They couldn't do anything against Enzio while he was so large. With every great step of Enzio the old bridge of rope and wooden planks sways dangerously. Tsunami screams and clings to the ropes. Seeing his sister in trouble, Dino turns facing Enzio. He takes out his whip and calls over his shoulder.

"I'll hang back and buy you guys some time. Get Tsunami off the bridge!"

Before they could discourage Dino, Dino whips his whip around him. Ropes of the bridge snap. The bridge collapses and the kids, Dino and Enzio fall into the trees below.

* * *

When they came to, it was dark. Reborn watches as they rolled onto their knees, grasping their heads and rubbing whatever bruises were on their bodies. Hayato becomes furious with Dino and had to be held back by Takeshi. Dino apologizes for putting them further in danger.

"About time you woken up! Here," Reborn tosses a shrunk Enzio at Dino.

Dino struggles and nearly drops his pet turtle.

"Also, Tsunami is missing."

"What! Hime isn't with us!?" Hayato searches about frantically.

"She couldn't have fallen too far! I hope she isn't hurt!" said Takeshi.

"We got to find her!" Dino struggles to his feet. "Ssss, ouch!" he falls down on knee.

"Dino, you're hurt!" Takeshi notices the blood on Dino's pant leg.

"Ow…heh must have cut something or worst…broken something."

Reborn looks out into the forest. He was still conscious when they hit the ground. Fortunately for the group, the thick, widespread branches cushioned their fall. Dino had been hurt a lot worst before he had woken up. But, Tsunami had taken care of his injuries. She was conscious as well and managed to catch onto a branch before landing safely on the ground. The fall must have affected her somehow for when Reborn had tried to talk to her she ignored him. She was sniffing the air and approached Dino. Lifting his pant leg she found that his ankle bone was protruding out. She making coughing sounds of concern leaned over the wound and licked it clean and stopped the bleeding. She realigns his legs and sunk her teeth into his leg. Reborn didn't hear any sounds of sucking, but it seemed that she injected a good amount of anesthetic and healing salvia into Dino's leg. After she healed him, Reborn tried speaking to her again and she continues to ignore him. She checked after Hayato and Takeshi. Seeing that they were safe, she disappeared into the woods. That was hours ago. The sky was dark and the stars were out, as well as the full moon. Did Tsunami changed into her true form? They will soon see. The boys searched through their pockets. Their phones were unable to keep a signal. Dino had a satellite phone…but it was broken showing that Dino had hit the ground harder than everyone else.

"Hayato, Takeshi. You have to find Tsunami. Dino will be fine by himself." Said Reborn.

Dino agrees with Reborn, "Yeah, Tsunami's safety is more important than mind. I'll only slow you down."

Hayato was quick to begin his search for his beloved boss. Takeshi double checks Dino's condition and the Italian man assures them that he'll be fine. Reborn jumps onto Takeshi shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be taken care of. The forest's angel of the night will watch him."

"Huh, Re-reborn don't say such scary things!" Dino complains.

They leave Dino and when they were at a distance, Takeshi looks at Reborn.

"Angel of the night? Are you talking about Tsuna-chan?"

"Yes. Tsunami came up here to be alone because she is going to transform to her complete vampire self under the full moon."

Takeshi looks to the sky, "Ah, I see now…but…we've seen her bat-self."

"You've seen some of her bat features. What she allowed you to see. The full moon also makes her more animal than human. So her behavior might be different. I think Tsunami doesn't trust herself when she is following her most basic instincts. But, I think that the Tsunami we know is still there."

"Of course it is!" Takeshi laughs. "Oh, we better tell Gokudera…but, I think he went ahead of us."

"JUUNOHIME!"

"We can just follow his screaming," Reborn points.

"Haha, gotcha'!"

Dino pulls up his pant leg to look over the damage. It didn't seem like much, even stranger…he could barely feel his leg. He notices that the marks on his leg showing signs of healing. It looked liked his leg was in the farther stage of healing. There was a fresh scar, but there wasn't an open wound where the blood would be pouring out. Also, his skin was clean of blood. What happened while he was out?

Hayato had gone far ahead of Takeshi and Reborn. He calls out for Tsunami desperately. He feared for the worst, thinking that she was lying injured somewhere! Hayato was able to see through the darkness thanks to the bright, glowing full moon…but not too much.

"HIME! BOSS! Please where are you! Are you okay?!"

"Gokudera! Gokudera, wait!"

"Tsk, Baseball-idiot! Where have you been?"

"Looking for you, it's dangerous wandering about in the woods at night. There might be bears!"

Hayato pales, "Bears! Bears that want to eat the Boss! We got to find her!"

"W-wait…Gokudera! There's something you should know!"

Dino had dozed off but was awakened by a noise in front of him. He hears snorting and grunting and a large wild boar stalks into the moonlight. Dino reaches for his whip inside his coat. This was bad. The boar was huge. Possibly big enough to eat a dog…or worst Dino. The boar breathes in Dino's scent smelling his blood. Never in his life had Dino heard the hungry growl of a pig, especially one that looks as ferocious as this one. The wild boar paws the ground and charges, intent on trampling and ramming Dino until he was dead for the boar to eat. Dino was ready to defend himself until something slipped between him and the boar. The thing or creature crouched before the boar and hisses at it. The boar skidded to a halt and squealed in challenge at the being. The creature beats its wings onto the earth and Dino hears chattering of teeth. The creature was hairless save for the brown hair bristling on top of its head and going down its elegant back. Two large slightly pointed ears stood through the hair and flatten back showing its aggression. The creature had long back legs with long toes with hooking claws at the end. The boar paws the ground furiously and makes another squeal of warning. The creature makes a final warning of its own and an ear-piercing shriek echoes through the forest. It makes itself taller by extending its arms straight and shrieks again. The boar snorts and takes a wary step back. The large pig was probably very hungry for it makes a dash for Dino trying to run around the creature. The creature's wings open up to a great length and swings a wing out striking the boar into its chest. The boar tumbles tusk over tail. The blow doesn't daunt the boar only infuriating it. Scrambling to its feet it squeals in fury in an attack to its challenger. The creature hops over the boar and with a flap of its wings gains height and double kicks the boar into its back. Dino cringes as the boar squeals in a high-pitch tone of severe pain. It kicks and struggles but it was useless with a broken back. The creature lands over the wounded pig, with its back to Dino. Folding its wings into its arms it presses its thumb over boar's neck and exposes its neck to its fangs. With low growl it sinks into the neck and ends its pain. With a twitch of its ear it turns around and Dino recognizes the creature as Tsunami.

Tsunami was naked as a newborn baby. Her face and body was still a human. But her eyes were not chocolate-honey brown but were wide, feral and bloody red. Tsunami extends her neck and huffs as she smells Dino. She walks fluidly on all fours. She didn't hobble; it was a natural, slow moving walk. She was within a few feet of him and she stops at his feet. Dino and Tsunami stare at each other. Dino's heart was racing. He couldn't believe the change Tsunami had gone through. Questions were running through his mind a mile a second. How long was she like this? What kind of bat was she? Was she going to hurt him? Did she recognize him? Dino licks his lips and sits up against the tree. His hand was still on his whip and he clutches it tightly. Tsunami lowers her head and whimpers. Dino watches her reaction and looks down at his whip. She recognized his weapon and thought he was going to hurt her. Dino takes his whip and throws it away. He leans forward, careful not to put too much pressure on his still hurt leg. He holds out his hand, palm up to her.

"Tsunami…?"

Tsunami stares at Dino and at his hand. She shuffles forward, sniffs his hand and presses her face into hand and licks the palm. Dino cups her chin and pets her head.

"…wow."

Tsunami moves closer, much closer to sit a straddle on his thighs. She nuzzles his cheek and purrs. Dino wraps an arm around her shoulder. Despite her appearance and behavior, Tsunami was still his adorable sister. Tsunami moves backward and she sniffs his injured leg. She moves the pant leg up and licks the fresh scar.

"Awww, are you worried about my…"

Dino gasps as the scar begins to fade. Tsunami was back in his arms and hooks her tucked wings around him and rests beside him. Just as they were relaxing Tsunami was up and looks behind the tree Dino was resting against.

"What's wrong?"

"JUUNOHIMEEEEEEEE!"

Gokudera crashes out of the foliage and finds his nude, feral-mode boss in Dino's arms. Dino smiles nervously and waves.

"H-hey?"

"What are you doing to the boss!? You pervert!"

"She's my sister! I'm not doing anything to her! Besides, I've seen her naked before!"

"When the hell was that?!" Hayato roars.

"Mah, mah everybody calm down…oh, wow! Looks like we got dinner for the night!" Takeshi notices the dead boar.

"What do you think of the true Tsunami?" Reborn speaks up dressed as a caveman.

Tsunami speaks her mind and spats and snarls at Reborn. She hadn't forgotten how angry she was with Reborn before becoming feral. Reborn approaches Tsunami. Tsunami when he was close to her he touches her wing, just like he did when he had changed her with a hyper bullet. Tsunami looks down at Reborn.

"I know that you're upset with me that I brought Dino and the others here. But, you need to stop hiding these things from your family, Tsunami. Hayato and Takeshi had already shown that they have no fear of this side of you and now your big brother knows and has accepted you. I wouldn't have brought Dino here if I known that he would be afraid of you. It's okay, Tsunami."

Tsunami's face relaxes with the rest of her body. She leans back into Dino and starts to lick his neck. Dino laughs and blushes.

"Ah, Tsunami!"

Hayato rolls his eyes and Takeshi snickers, "Um, Dino!" Takeshi calls out, "She got me like that too, but there is something you should know…Tsuna-chan is a vampire bat!"

"She's licking you because she's getting ready to bite." adds Hayato.

"What?!"

Tsunami's fangs unsheathed and she sinks in.

"Aaaaah!"

"Oh, stop being a baby! You hardly felt anything!" Hayato snorts.

"I felt something, really!" Dino squeals.

"Man up!" said Reborn.

All five of them were well fed that night. Dino, Hayato, Reborn and Takeshi ate the boar Tsunami killed and Tsunami had her first meal of the night from Dino.

They spend a whole week in the mountains. During the night Tsunami continued to feed from Dino the most. He was older, mature and had blood to spare. Hayato became a little jealous and complained but remembered that Tsunami was the boss and she could do what she pleased. Reborn had to remind Dino and the boys that Tsunami was an animal. She was thought like an animal. Tsunami didn't have conversations with them but expressed herself using body language or just getting what she needed for herself. But, she was aware how helpless they and had some memory before she was feral. A cave was found by her and they were able to keep warm during the cold nights. During the day she slept in the cave. She had kept them fed hunting wild boar and deer. They usually found their meal for the day when they woke up at the mouth of the cave. Tsunami was studied carefully. Reborn watched what she was capable of as a bat watching her hunt. Rules were established, thanks to Takeshi who treated Tsunami as a pet dog. Hayato was furious with Takeshi's technique but the results couldn't be denied. Tsunami was taught not to feed while they were sleeping. Takeshi volunteered to stay up during the night with Tsunami and prevented her feeding on the others while they slept but feed from someone who was awake so she wouldn't drain them so much. Even though Dino was older he would get a little sick from lack of blood by morning. Hayato tried to protect Tsunami's modesty. They were able to get her at least into some shorts and spandex. Sweatpants and training pants were torn off by her for it made hunting uncomfortable. It was difficult to find a proper top for Tsunami. Her wings got in the way of wearing a shirt. Takeshi came up with the idea of using bandages. Bandages that were in the duffels Tsunami had found during her flights and hunting through the forest.

By the end of the week Tsunami returns to her normal-self and she was a little embarrassed that they took the trouble to take care of her and seen the wild-side of her. But none of them minded and told her that they learned a lot about her and felt closer to her than ever before. Her response was to tackle all three wrapping her wings around them and filled their ears with happy purrs!

"Tsunami, do you have any memory of what happened through the week?" Reborns asks.

"My memories of when I go feral are kind of vague. I do remember fighting off a boar that was attacked Dino-nii. I guess when I'm feral I don't really focus on the past and future. Only the present time is important to me and that my family needed my help and I gave it. I remember that too!"

Tsunami leads them back to the cabin and they were able to clean themselves up properly and were very happy to bathe in a hot shower, change clothes and eat a decently cooked meal made by Takeshi.

Dino now knew the complete history of the Tejinaka clan. He was amazed that her grandfather was a really old vampire bat that was brought to Japan by an Italian about a hundred years ago.

"Tsunami, you're family has no idea about the Mafia."

"Of course not! Mama would freak out if she learned that dad is Mafia!"

"But, your grandfather has chosen you to be the heir of your clan. That might eventually interfere with…"

"No it won't! I'm not going to be in the mafia!"

Dino and Reborn looked at each other and smirk.

"Oh, right…that." Dino chuckles.

Tsunami pouts at her big brother and sticks out her tongue at him and he responds in the same way.


End file.
